


Ce n'était qu'un pari

by MinnieMey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Love Stories, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 45,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieMey/pseuds/MinnieMey
Summary: Ron et Hermione font un pari après une énième dispute. Elle qui n'a aucun sex-appeal, selon les dires du rouquin, saura-t-elle draguer le garçon le plus transparent de tout Poudlard ? Allez, pari tenu ! [Théomione]
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Les termes du pari

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Voici une toute nouvelle histoire. Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est un Théomione, une relation peu exploitée dans le monde des fics HP.
> 
> Je me suis dit qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose à créer autour de leur histoire.
> 
> Je me suis pas mal inspirée sur Les Liaisons Dangereuses comme idée de départ, puis, je suis partie en live XD
> 
> Ici, vos personnages préférés n'ont pas totalement la même personnalité que dans les livres :
> 
> Notre héroïne : Hermione est un peu plus libérée, un peu moins studieuse et plus sentimentale
> 
> Le gars à séduire : Théodore n'est plus transparent, il existe tout simplement
> 
> Le bad guy de l'histoire : Ron est un pervers sexy narcissique
> 
> La copine saoulante : Ginny est une addict des ragots en tout genre
> 
> L'inexistant (enfin quasi) : Harry (pour une fois XD)
> 
> Les autres persos : Luna est un peu moins dans les nuages que dans les livres, Daphné est juste une fille super sympa
> 
> C'est une fic plutôt légère mais avec un peu de langage familier, restant dans l'acceptable. Bref, je parle de jeunes adultes qui ne se prennent pas trop la tête (sauf quand il est question d'amour).
> 
> Cette histoire se situe juste après le tome 7, hors épilogue. En revanche, ma seule digression par rapport aux livres (à part leur personnalité), c'est que Hermione et Ron ne finissent pas ensemble. De plus, il n'y aucune négativité ici, c'est-à-dire il n'y a aucune (ou peu de) référence aux personnages qui sont morts dans le tome 7. La seule négativité que vous pourrez trouver, ce seront les sentiments de l'héroïne.
> 
> A noter : j'ai déjà terminé l'écriture de cette fic, il y aura 20 chapitres tout rond ! Les chapitres seront de tailles différentes allant de 1500 à 3500 mots selon les sujets. Désolée pour cette inconsistance mais je n'avais pas envie de couper des chapitres pour faire durer une scène sur deux chapitres.
> 
> Je posterai tous les deux-trois jours selon mes relectures et corrections.
> 
> Bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont tous à J.K. Rowling.
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu ce long prologue que j'estimais nécessaire !
> 
> Et maintenant place au premier chapitre de cette histoire ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire !
> 
> Très bonne lecture !

« Et tu appelles ça séduire, Hermione ? la railla Ron.

— Quoi ? »

Hermione était debout face à son ami, qui était assis sur le canapé, et se dandinait devant lui, avec un air suggestif sur le visage. Elle commença à rougir.

« Je vais te montrer comment on séduit quelqu'un ! » lança-t-il.

Il se mit debout à son tour, prit une pose de mannequin, se balaya des cheveux imaginaires et commença à marcher vers elle en se déhanchant et en la regardant intensément dans les yeux.

Hermione faillit vomir devant cette scène surréaliste.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on séduit quelqu'un, » dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait confiante, mais elle n'était plus vraiment sûre d'elle. Ron était plutôt convaincant même si le voir jouer une femme la dégoûtait.

Le jeune homme soupira d'exaspération.

« Franchement, Hermy, tu n'y connais vraiment rien ! Tu es une femme, non ? Comment moi, un garçon, pourrait en savoir plus que toi ? Tu m'exaspères vraiment ! »

Hermione fut blessée dans son amour-propre par les remarques acerbes de son ami.

« Je suis une femme et je sais tout à fait comment on séduit un homme, lui lança-t-elle avec un air de défi.

— Ah ouais, on parie ? lui demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

— Jamais ne je ferai un tel pari avec toi Ron ! Je n'ai rien à te prouver !

— Alors, reste seule toute ta vie ! soupira-t-il. Ton cas est vraiment désespérant ! Tu n'es jamais sortie avec un seul mec !

— Mais si, j'ai déjà eu un copain, il y a eu Viktor ! » se défendit-elle, piquée.

Ron renifla.

« Viktor Krum ? Vous vous êtes quoi ? Embrassés une fois ? Et puis, t'es allée lui rendre visite un été en Bulgarie mais que s'est-il passé ? Je suis sûre que tu n'as même pas osé lui tenir la main en public ! »

Hermione rougit. En effet, à part un baiser un soir, elle n'avait rien échangé d'autre avec le bulgare, même pas une poignée de main...

« Y'a aussi eu McLaggen... souffla-t-elle.

— Ce Troll des Montagnes ! Franchement, y'a rien de glorieux à avoir embrassé McLaggen, je peux te le dire !

— Je suis tout à fait capable de séduire n'importe quel garçon, » lui dit-elle d'un air revêche.

Ron la regarda intensément. Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis, lui fit une proposition.

« Alors parions ! Je vais te choisir un mec et tu devras réussir à le séduire, tu auras six mois !

— Je ne veux pas parier avec toi, Ron ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Tu n'es qu'une mauviette, même pas capable d'attirer un seul gars ! »

Hermione soupira. Ron pouvait être énervant parfois. Mais là, il était allé trop loin. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dire une telle chose. Elle allait lui prouver qu'elle était capable de séduire n'importe quel homme.

« D'accord. dit-elle finalement. Mais pourquoi c'est toi qui choisirais le garçon ?

— Parce que sinon, ce serait beaucoup trop simple ! Je suis sûre que tu arriverais à convaincre Neville de sortir avec toi juste pour me prouver que tu es capable de tenir mon pari ! Non, c'est moi qui choisis le garçon !

— Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne et qu'est-ce que j'y perds dans cette histoire ? l'interrogea-t-elle suspicieuse.

— Si tu perds, premièrement, tu devras admettre une fois dans ta vie que j'ai raison, et devant témoins ! Deuxièmement, tu devras faire le ménage chez moi pendant cinq ans parce que tu sais très bien que je déteste ça et troisièmement, tu m'arranges le coup avec la fille la plus sexy que tu connaisses ! »

Hermione s'était assombrie au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Elle pouvait bien admettre qu'il avait raison de temps en temps mais elle n'avait pas envie de faire le ménage chez ce fainéant de Ron - laver ses chaussettes et ses caleçons ? Non, sans façon ! -. Et elle avait encore moins envie de lui présenter sa meilleure amie moldue, Cécile, car très clairement, en parlant de "la fille la plus sexy", il y faisait référence. Elle le dévisagea. Ce dernier la regardait avec un sourire en coin. Par Merlin ce qu'elle détestait quand il avait ce visage calculateur !

« Et si je gagne ? » demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques instants.

Ron prit tout son temps avant de lui répondre. Il avait toujours ce sourire qui lui donnait envie de le frapper.

« Si tu gagnes, dit-il lentement, tu auras droit à mon admiration éternelle !

— C'est nul ! lança Hermione en lui postillonnant dessus. Oups, pardon ! »

Ron s'essuya soigneusement le visage avec une serviette qu'il fit apparaître avec sa baguette. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Ron était parfois si caricatural !

« Je n'ai pas terminé ! Je me prosternerai devant toi, sur le Chemin de Traverse, en caleçon et je crierai à tous que tu es une femme séduisante et que tu mérites qu'on érige une statue à ton effigie !

— Et c'est tout ?

— Hey, c'est déjà pas mal ! En plus, tu auras la chance d'admirer mon corps d'Apollon !

— Non, ce n'est pas suffisant ! lança-t-elle même si reluquer le corps de Ron était une bonne compensation.

— Hum, t'es dure en affaires ?

— Je ne suis pas la fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard pour rien ?

— Tu n'aurais pas dû être à Serpentard, toi ?

— Le Choixpeau ne me l'a pas proposé ! » répondit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

Ron la regarda d'un air désabusé.

« Bon alors, d'accord ! Tu veux quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle l'observa de haut en bas et se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle voulait.

« Je te veux, toi ! lui lança-t-elle, d'un air plein de sous-entendus.

— Quoi ?

— Tu me donneras ton corps ! Bien sûr, ce ne sera que physique entre nous mais tu me feras la totale !

— Non, c'est trop cher payé ! » répondit-il rapidement.

Hermione fut vexée par sa remarque. Le dégoutait-elle autant ? Ses cheveux gonflèrent sur sa tête et Ron, voyant la colère de son amie, temporisa. Hermione pouvait être effrayante quand elle était de mauvaise humeur.

« Hum... laisse-moi quelques instants pour y réfléchir, s'il te plait ! »

Il se releva et fit les cent pas.

« Dans ce cas, l'enjeu n'est pas suffisant, dit-il en réfléchissant à voix haute. Si tu perds, tu devras, en plus de tout le reste, me mettre dans les petits papiers du Ministre Shackelbolt pour que j'obtienne un poste d'Auror !

— D'accord ! s'écria Hermione avec un sourire.

— En revanche ! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Il faudra que tu aies réussi à séduire le jeune homme que j'aurai choisi, mais également, tu devras être allée jusqu'au bout avec lui, et preuve à l'appui ! »

Hermione sentit quelques gouttes de sueur perlées dans son dos.

« C'est trop demandé Ron ! Je n'ai jamais... enfin... tu vois ce que je veux dire !

— On se dégonfle, maintenant, Granger ? Tu ne viens pas d'exiger mon corps comme rétribution ?

— Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil... » bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants. Elle avait envie de prouver à Ron qu'elle était une femme à part entière, qu'elle était capable de séduire n'importe quel garçon et surtout, elle avait bien envie de savoir ce qu'il valait dans l'intimité. Lavande en avait été dithyrambique. Et puis, quoi... c'était Ron quand même ! L'un des mecs les plus sexy de tout Poudlard !

« Alors, d'accord ! dit-elle en se mettant debout elle aussi.

— Marché conclu ! s'exclama-t-il en lui serrant la main pour conclure les termes du pari.

— Et maintenant, il va falloir que je te choisisse un homme... il faut que je réfléchisse. »

Il resta pensif quelques instants. Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par un coup sur la fenêtre. Ils levèrent la tête et vit un hibou qui essayait de rentrer. Hermione leva sa baguette et ouvrit la fenêtre. Le volatile se dirigea directement vers elle.

« C'est une lettre de Poudlard ! » s'écria-t-elle en décachetant l'enveloppe.

Ron se plaça derrière elle et lut par-dessus son épaule.

_Chère Miss Granger,_

_Nous vous remercions d'avoir accepté de revenir à Poudlard pour une dernière année._

_En tant que préfète en chef, vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des étudiants redoublants ou qui ont souhaité revenir à Poudlard pour obtenir leur diplôme comme vous. Vous en aurez la charge._

_Ci-dessous la liste de vos missions :_

_et blablabla_

_Signé : Filius Flitwick, directeur adjoint de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard_

Hermione prit le second papier mais n'eut pas le temps de lire la liste des élèves car Ron le lui avait déjà prise des mains. Elle se retourna d'un bloc vers lui et voulut lui prendre le parchemin mais il était bien plus rapide et plus grand qu'elle. Elle faillit sortir sa baguette pour récupérer son courrier mais ce dernier fit un « Ahah » d'un air vainqueur, qui avorta sa vaine tentative.

« Quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un air curieux.

— Je sais qui tu vas devoir séduire cette année ! lui lança-t-il avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

— Qui ? »

Hermione resta dans l'attente mais Ron voulait ménager le suspense et continua à la regarder d'un air entendu. Il semblait la dévisager de haut en bas, comme s'il jugeait sa capacité à séduire l'homme qu'il avait choisi. Elle poussa un soupir. Ron était tellement théâtral parfois...

« Tu devras séduire... Il fit une pause, et d'une voix grandiloquente, dit : Théodore Nott !

— Théodore quoi ? s'écria-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

— Théodore Nott ! » répéta-t-il, un sourire vainqueur sur le visage.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, de stupeur.

« Mais... c'est qui ? »

Ron fut subitement agacé. Si Hermione ne savait pas qui était Théodore Nott, c'était qu'elle avait encore un sacré chemin à faire en matière de garçon. Il la fit s'asseoir devant lui et lui expliqua qui était le jeune homme.


	2. Retour à Poudlard

Hermione jetait des regards dépités par la fenêtre du compartiment où elle s'était installée avec ses amies, Ginny et Luna. Harry et Ron n'avaient pas voulu revenir à Poudlard pour une dernière année.

« Pourquoi j'irai m'enfermer dans ce château froid à faire des devoirs alors qu'une vraie vie d'adulte m'attend à l'extérieur ? » lui avait balancé Ron.

Hermione savait très bien ce à quoi il faisait référence : filles, liberté, filles, alcool, filles... bref, tout ce que souhaitait vivre un jeune homme de dix-huit ans.

Harry, quant à lui, avait haussé les épaules et avait repris la lecture de son livre _Comment devenir Auror en dix leçons ?_

Elle était contente de revenir dans son école, finir sa scolarité et obtenir ses ASPIC. Pourtant, elle restait mitigée.

Premièrement, elle devait se coltiner tous les ragots que racontait Ginny. Elle aimait bien la sœur de son ami mais parfois, ce qu'elle racontait lui tapait sur les nerfs.

« T'as vu la tête de Julia Olivers ? Elle a raté sa couleur ou quoi ? », « James Matthews a un p... de corps maintenant ! », « Carolyn Dickinson ne sort plus avec Ethan Graves car il l'a trompée avec Johansson, mais par Merlin, Johansson, c'est un mec ! J'aurais jamais pu supporter ! »

Luna, plus par politesse que par curiosité, l'écoutait et faisait des « Oh » et des « Ah » montrant qu'elle suivait la discussion. Hermione ne prenait même pas la peine de l'écouter. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard avec Ginny.

D'habitude, elle était avec Harry et Ron, parfois, Neville, et le fait d'être entourée de garçons refreinait les envies de ragots de la rousse. Mais les garçons n'étaient plus là et aujourd'hui, son amie était totalement en roue libre et débitait des insanités sur tous les élèves qui passaient devant leur compartiment.

Et deuxièmement, il y avait ce satané pari qu'elle avait accepté de faire avec Ron. Si elle avait su qui il choisirait, elle n'aurait pas accepté. Mais le roux avait été ferme : elle avait accepté le pari, elle ne pouvait plus revenir dessus car c'était devenu un pari magique du moment où ils s'étaient serrés la main. Elle doutait du côté magique de leur pari mais il lui avait assuré que si elle le brisait, elle vivrait sept ans de malheur intime. Elle n'avait pas de vie intime aujourd'hui. Alors si, en plus, elle subissait cette malédiction, elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge et finirait certainement vieille fille, comme le prédisait Ron. Bref, elle n'avait pu qu'accepter.

Mais par Merlin ! Qui était ce foutu Théodore Nott ? Elle avait beau cherché dans sa tête, elle ne se souvenait pas de ce garçon. Elle relut discrètement les notes qu'elle avait prises. Ron avait levé les yeux au ciel quand elle avait sorti son bloc-notes. _Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de prendre des notes pour séduire un homme ?_ Il avait laissé passer en soupirant et Hermione avait noté tout ce qu'il lui avait dit.

\- Serpentard

\- Sang-pur

\- Père Mangemort, emprisonné à Azkaban

\- Garçon discret et solitaire, pas d'ami connu, pas dans la bande à Malfoy

\- Traits physiques : dents de lapin

Et... c'était tout. Hermione n'était pas vraiment avancée.

Bon, il était un Serpentard. Il serait donc difficile pour elle, une Gryffondor, de le séduire. Elle ne pourrait pas aller le voir directement et lui demander un rendez-vous. Il refuserait certainement. Elle devrait trouver une astuce : soit en l'accostant lors de leurs cours en communs, soit grâce à son statut de préfète-en-chef.

C'était un sang-pur et son père était un Mangemort renommé. Si Nott était comme Malfoy et affichait très clairement son dégoût pour les née-moldues comme elle, elle était mal barrée. Jamais il ne sortirait avec elle. Cet obstacle serait très compliqué à contourner. Néanmoins, elle ne perdait pas espoir. Elle n'allait pas s'avouer vaincue aussi facilement ! Elle devait absolument rabattre le caquet à ce crétin de Ron !

Quand son ami lui avait dit qu'il ne faisait pas partie de cette bande de Serpentard, elle avait eu un regain d'espoir. Au moins, il n'avait pas participé aux harcèlements que perpétraient ses camarades. C'était un bon point pour elle.

En revanche, lorsque Ron avait décrit le jeune homme, elle s'était vraiment inquiétée. En rigolant, il lui avait dit que Nott avait des dents de lapin et prenait un malin plaisir à le décrire de façon si négative qu'elle se demanda s'il n'avait pas l'aspect d'un Sombral. S'il était aussi rebutant, elle aurait dû mal à sortir avec lui et surtout, à faire... la chose... avec lui...

Bref, dans quoi s'était-elle lancée ?

« Et tu as vu la tenue de Johanna Chase ? On dirait une vraie prostituée ! dit Ginny, toujours dans son monologue.

— Je vais aller faire un tour ! dit Hermione en se levant brusquement. Devoirs de préfète ! » rajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard irrité de son amie car elle l'avait interrompue dans sa tirade.

La brune aux cheveux ébouriffés sortit du compartiment sans ajouter un mot de plus. Des élèves étaient dans le couloir du train et discutaient entre eux. Elle eut du mal à passer car ils bloquaient le passage. C'était comme s'ils faisaient exprès de la déranger. _Il voulait la toucher ou quoi ?_

En effet, Hermione Granger était connue par tous les étudiants de Poudlard. Elle imaginait bien les ragots qu'on devait sortir sur elle en ce moment-même : _Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie du Survivant, l'héroïne de la Bataille de Poudlard, la née-moldue la plus connue du monde sorcier, est de retour à Poudlard !_ Elle les ignora tous royalement et avança jusqu'à sortir du premier wagon.

Elle décida de ne pas continuer son inspection et s'arrêta pour s'asseoir à même le sol, dans un coin. Finalement, elle était sortie car elle s'était sentie oppressée dans le compartiment. Ici, elle avait l'impression de respirer. Elle posa sa tête contre ses genoux et resta ainsi, écoutant les bruits assourdissants du roulement du train.

La porte du wagon s'ouvrit, puis, se referma. Hermione ne releva pas la tête. La personne qui était entrée allait certainement repartir dans l'autre wagon.

Pourtant, elle n'entendit aucun son de porte. Elle se redressa et vit un jeune homme qui lui tournait le dos et faisait face à une des portes de sortie du train et regardait vers l'extérieur. Il était grand et fin, avait des cheveux courts bruns et portait déjà son uniforme de Poudlard. Elle remarqua que c'était un Serpentard. Que faisait-il là ? Elle fut brusquement irritée par sa présence. C'était le coin qu'elle avait trouvé pour être tranquille et lui, ce Troll de Serpentard, se tenait là comme si de rien n'était. Il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

Elle voulut signifier sa présence mais pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'il dégage ? Qu'il était en train d'empiéter sur son espace privé ? Qu'elle avait envie d'être seule ? Cela déclencherait sûrement une confrontation, étant donnée la maison dans laquelle se trouvait le garçon mais elle n'avait pas envie qu'il reste là. Elle décida de se lever.

Voyant du mouvement derrière lui, le garçon se retourna enfin et regarda la jeune fille en face de lui. Il resta interloqué. Il ne l'avait pas vue et pensait être seul. De plus, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fille. C'était Hermione Granger. Son visage s'assombrit.

La préfète le dévisagea également. Le visage du garçon lui était familier... Brusquement, elle se rappela de qui il était. Mais évidemment, c'était lui ! Théodore Nott !

Elle le dévisagea, interloquée par sa découverte. Alors voilà à quoi ressemblait l'homme qu'elle allait devoir séduire ! Elle le regarda de haut en bas. Il était plutôt élancé mais n'avait pas la carrure d'un sportif. Il n'était pas petit non plus, c'était déjà ça. Et puis, son visage n'était pas trop moche à regarder : il était brun avec des cheveux très courts, il possédait un front haut, ses sourcils étaient parfaitement arqués sur des yeux en amande d'une couleur bleu-grise, son nez était fin et ses lèvres d'une taille normale. Non, ça allait, il avait son petit charme. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il ouvre la bouche pour qu'elle vérifie s'il avait des dents de lapin ou non.

« T'es Théodore Nott, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait séduisant mais elle était tellement crispée que son sourire ne devait pas avoir l'effet escompté puisqu'il leva un sourcil et l'observa d'un air suspicieux.

— Ouais et alors ? » lui répondit-il l'air revêche. Sa voix était grave mais légèrement enrouée, comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler.

Hermione remarqua qu'il n'avait pas des dents de lapin. Soit il les avait corrigées par la magie - il fut un temps où elle aussi avait des longues dents -, soit Ron avait exagéré cette information.

« Je suis Hermione Granger, » lui dit-elle ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Le jeune homme resta sans voix. Il était mitigé entre éclater de rire ou l'ignorer pour revenir dans son compartiment. Hermione se maudit de son idiotie. Elle ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait mais lui savait pertinemment qui elle était.

« Euh... je suis préfète-en-chef, se reprit-elle en se redressant et ignorant sa honte. Et je dois m'occuper des redoublants !

— Je suis pas un redoublant ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix acerbe.

— Je veux dire, les anciens septièmes années qui ont souhaité revenir !

— Ouais et donc ? »

Briser la glace serait difficile avec lui... Il était aussi froid qu'un détraqueur fondant sur sa proie. Elle fulmina une nouvelle fois contre Ron qui lui avait proposé ce pari stupide.

« Eh bah, voilà ! Si tu as la moindre question, n'hésite pas à me demander ! » dit-elle courtoisement, en écartant ses deux bras en gage d'invitation.

Nott renifla.

« Si tu veux bien m'excuser, » dit-il en faisant mine de partir.

Au moins, malgré sa froideur, le jeune homme avait quelques manières.

« Salut ! » lui lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il se retourna vers elle en la regardant bizarrement mais ne dit rien et partit.

Hermione soupira. Bon, pour une première rencontre, ce n'était pas trop mal. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était un Serpentard, sang-pur de surcroît et qu'elle ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole une seule fois en six ans. Il ne l'avait pas envoyée bouler, c'était déjà ça. Donc, cette première tentative ne s'était pas trop mal passée.

Bien sûr, elle se rassurait toute seule. Ron aurait certainement détruit toutes ses illusions en énumérant chaque chose négative dans ce premier tête-à-tête mais il n'était pas là pour lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Elle haussa les épaules et retourna dans son compartiment. Elle ouvrit la porte devant une Ginny au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Par Merlin, Jenkins ! Mais rase-moi tout ça ! »

Hermione faillit refermer la porte devant la rousse mais se retint. Elle s'assit en face d'elle plutôt et s'écria d'une voix enjouée.

« Et si tu nous parlais de Quidditch, Ginny ? demanda-t-elle afin de changer de sujet de conversation. Tu as prévu quoi pour les sélections ? »

Son amie avait été choisie pour devenir la capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondor. Elle avait sauté de joie quand elle avait reçu la lettre du directeur adjoint. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait arrêter les médisances d'une Ginny Weasley, c'était bien le sport sorcier le plus apprécié. La rousse en profita pour lui décrire ce qu'elle comptait faire pour choisir ses futurs coéquipiers. Hermione n'aimait pas tellement parler de Quidditch mais préférait largement cela aux ragots. Luna, soulagée, lui lança un regard de remerciement.

Le Poudlard Express continua son chemin vers l'école de sorcellerie et les trois jeunes filles passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter avec animation.

* * *

_Le 1er septembre 1998_

_De Hermione Granger à Ronald Weasley_

_Mon cher Weaslounet,_

_Le plan "Conquête de Mr Nobody" est en marche. J'avais quelques doutes au début sur le physique ingrat de N mais tu as quelque peu exagéré ! Car oui, Monsieur, je l'ai rencontré dans le Poudlard Express ET oh miracle ! Nous avons échangé nos premières paroles dans le train ! Il n'est pas si moche que ça, soit dit en passant. Tu vois, je ne perds pas de temps ce qui doit bien te surprendre ! Avoue, tu es fière de moi ?_

_Tu m'as donné six mois mais je suis sûre qu'en deux mois, ce sera plié !_

_Je te conseille vivement de faire tes séances d'abdo quotidiennes car quand je réclamerai mon dû, il est hors de question que je ne caresse ne serait-ce qu'un seul centimètre de graisse sur ton corps._

_Salut à toi ! Et souhaite-moi bonne chance !_

_XOXO_

_Signée : La nana la plus douée de tout Poudlard_


	3. La chance de sa vie

_Le 02 septembre 1998_

_De Ronald Weasley à Hermione Granger_

_Ma chère Grangerinette,_

_Je te remercie de m'informer sur l'avancée de ton plan. Je vois que tu prends cela avec sérieux._

_Mais n'abats pas le Troll avant de l'avoir tué car tu t'avances sur un terrain glissant ! Plus je lis ta lettre, plus j'ai le sentiment que tu ne fais que fanfaronner !_

_Je vais quand même te laisser le bénéfice du doute ! Donc, bravo à toi !_

_En attendant, je continue bien mon sport quotidien mais tu sais bien que je me prépare pour ton amie la plus sexy ! Car voilà, je doute bien fort de tes chances de succès avec N !_

_Je te souhaite une bonne réussite devant la tâche qui t'incombe._

_Bises sur ta joue droite !_

_XXXX_

_Signé : Le mec le plus dubitatif de l'école des Aurors_

* * *

Hermione relut plusieurs fois la lettre que Ron venait de lui envoyer et fulminait intérieurement. Il doutait de ses compétences de séductrice ? Il était gonflé ! Désormais, elle était encore plus motivée à séduire ce Nott ! Elle démontrerait à Ron par A + B qu'il avait tort. Et sa victoire n'en serait que plus grande : il se prosternerait à ses pieds et lui offrirait son corps ! A cette pensée, elle ne put empêcher un filet de bave couler sur le coin de sa bouche.

« Hé oh ! » lui lança Ginny en balayant sa main devant les yeux de son amie pour attirer son attention.

Hermione se reprit et ravala sa salive. Ginny la regarda faire avec dégoût.

« Eurk, Hermy ! Franchement, j'ai l'impression de voir mon frère quand tu fais ça ! s'écria la rousse. Il déteint vraiment en mal sur toi !

— Pas du tout, Gin' ! » se défendit-elle en buvant son verre de jus de citrouille.

Ginny plissa les yeux mais ne dit rien.

« Il est méga sexy le nouveau prof de Métamorphoses, tu ne trouves pas ? » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

En effet, le professeur McGonagall était devenue la directrice de Poudlard et ne pouvait plus assurer son rôle d'enseignant. Elle avait alors recruté un charmant professeur, George Crimson, un homme qui devait avoir à peine 30 ans. Il faisait déjà chavirer les cœurs des jeunes filles et de quelques garçons de Gryffondor mais pas seulement. La gente féminine des autres Maisons avaient également soupiré de ravissement lors de la présentation du professeur, la veille.

De plus, il était devenu le nouveau directeur des Gryffondor. Hermione, en sa qualité de préfète-en-chef, avait eu le privilège de discuter avec lui après le grand festin de la rentrée et pouvait confirmer qu'en plus d'être charmant, il avait l'air intelligent.

« Il en a dans la tête et surtout il a un p... de cul ! » confirma Hermione qui avait vu le professeur sans sa cape, dans son bureau.

Elle se demanda si elle pouvait changer le pari de Ron et draguer le professeur à la place car honnêtement, il était bien plus appétissant que Théodore Nott. Mais elle savait que son ami n'accepterait jamais. Car même si le fait de draguer un professeur était hautement subversif, Ron avait été clair, c'était lui qui choisissait le garçon qu'elle devrait séduire, pas elle. Elle soupira d'exaspération et jeta un œil vers la table des Serpentard. Elle ne repéra pas sa cible dans la foule d'étudiants qui s'étaient installés pour le petit-déjeuner.

En tant que préfète-en-chef, elle avait eu accès aux emplois du temps de tous les septièmes années et savait qu'elle avait quelques cours en commun avec le Serpentard, à commencer par les Métamorphoses ce matin-même. Elle se frottait déjà les mains d'impatience. Il ne restait plus qu'à réfléchir à une stratégie d'approche.

Elle termina rapidement son petit-déjeuner et se dirigea vers l'ancienne salle de Métamorphoses du professeur McGonagall. Le professeur Crimson n'était pas encore arrivé mais certains élèves s'étaient déjà installés. A sa grande surprise, les premières tables étaient déjà prises par des étudiantes de différentes maisons. Elle en fut passablement irritée car normalement, la première table devant le bureau du professeur, c'était sa place à elle. Mais elle était arrivée trop tard. Par dépit, elle s'assit au fond de la salle. Luna arriva et s'installa à ses côtés en lui souriant, suivie de Ginny.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Les élèves des quatre maisons étaient représentés. A partir de la sixième année, vu que l'accès aux matières dépendait des résultats aux BUSE, les classes étaient moins surpeuplées. Les Métamorphoses étaient une matière populaire mais il avait fallu obtenir au minimum un Effort Exceptionnel à la fin de la cinquième année pour pouvoir y accéder, ce qui n'avait pas été à la portée de tous.

Elle remarqua le groupe des Serpentard installé au fond de la salle comme elle et vit Daphné Greengrass, une belle jeune fille aux cheveux blonds cendrés qui, tout comme Nott, avait décidé de refaire sa septième année. Le jeune homme était présent également mais elle s'étonna de le voir assis seul sur la dernière table de la salle. Pourtant, deux places étaient libres parmi les Serpentard. Il avait préféré rester dans son coin.

Ce dernier, comme s'il avait perçu son regard, releva la tête et la dévisagea. Elle en profita pour lui lancer un grand sourire, genre « Salut, ça va ? », mais il détourna la tête immédiatement. Hermione déchanta, elle ne pouvait pas aborder le garçon de façon frontale.

Elle inspira profondément, chassant son malaise, et inscrivit la date du jour sur son parchemin afin de faire passer le temps. Ginny n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre : de son nouvel uniforme qu'elle avait déjà sali avec de la confiture, de Julia Olivers, une camarade de Gryffondor, qui lui tapait sur les nerfs, du retard du professeur, de sa manucure mal faite... Luna acquiesçait toujours avec politesse.

« Oh, s'il te plait, Gin', s'écria Hermione, irritée. Tu peux nous lâcher la grappe deux secondes ? »

Ginny lui lança un regard choqué mais ne dit plus rien. La blonde remercia son amie en clignant les yeux.

Le professeur Crimson arriva enfin dans la salle de cours. Dans un mouvement gracieux de cape, il traversa la salle et se positionna face à ses élèves, devant son bureau. Il leur fit un grand sourire. Elle crut entendre des soupirs de la part de certaines filles mais Hermione ne leur en tint pas rigueur car elle avait fait partie des soupirantes malgré elle.

« Bonjour à tous ! Je suis heureux d'être votre nouveau professeur de Métamorphoses, George Crimson. Je vous aiderai du mieux que je le pourrai pour que vous réussissiez vos ASPIC. La directrice m'a beaucoup parlé de vous mais étant donné que je ne vous connais pas encore, je vais tester votre niveau dans cette matière en revoyant tout le programme de sixième année. Rangez vos livres ! Vous n'en aurez pas besoin aujourd'hui. Et ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ratez l'un des exercices que je vous demanderai, ce n'est pas un test ! Je veux juste savoir à quel niveau vous vous situez. »

Les élèves rangèrent leur livre pendant que l'enseignant faisait apparaître des animaux divers devant chaque étudiant, avec un parchemin indiquant dans quel animal il devait métamorphoser la créature.

« Bien sûr, je souhaite que vous transformiez ces animaux avec des sorts informulés. Allez, vous pouvez commencer ! »

Hermione ne mit pas plus d'une minute pour transformer son chat en cochon d'inde, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de tous les étudiants. Elle attendit patiemment. Le professeur Crimson passa devant chacun des élèves pour commenter ou donner quelques conseils.

Quand il arriva à son niveau, il ne put que la féliciter, ce qui fit plisser les yeux de certaines jeunes filles. _Et toc ! Prenez ça dans les dents, les girls ! Le prof m'adore !_

Par curiosité, elle jeta un regard vers Théodore, remarqua que ce dernier semblait avoir métamorphosé son animal depuis belle lurette et ne s'était pas gêné pour sortir un livre de Métamorphoses avancées. Elle était prête à faire de même mais ne savait pas si elle pouvait avoir une attitude aussi désinvolte. Elle attendit alors avec plus ou moins de patience.

Le cours ne fut pas très intéressant pour la Gryffondor car elle maîtrisait parfaitement toutes les métamorphoses de sixième année. A la fin de la leçon, déçue, elle s'apprêta à sortir de la salle lorsqu'une voix la héla. Le professeur Crimson l'avait interpellée mais elle ne fut pas la seule : Théodore, ainsi que Daphné, et d'autres anciens septièmes années comme Mandy Blocklehurst, Michael Corner et Justin Finch-Fetchley furent également appelés. Les élèves se regroupèrent devant le bureau du professeur.

« Je vois que vous avez un niveau bien supérieur à vos camarades, leur dit le directeur des Gryffondor sans détour. Si vous vous ennuyez un peu trop pendant mes cours, ce que je conçois, je vous autorise à travailler des manuels de Métamorphoses avancées, bien sûr, sans déranger vos camarades. Je vous donnerai une liste de livres la semaine prochaine.

— Merci, professeur, répondirent certains d'entre eux.

— Il serait intéressant, également, que vous puissiez travailler en groupe sur une des formes de Métamorphoses les plus avancées, la métamorphose humaine. Par groupe de deux, je souhaiterais que vous me remettiez un parchemin de 30000 mots avant la fin de l'année sur ce sujet. »

Les élèves allaient partir quand le professeur les arrêta à nouveau.

« Et je vais moi-même constituer vos groupes. Je sais que ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Poudlard de mélanger des élèves de différentes maisons mais les temps changent, comme vous le savez, » leur dit-il en souriant.

Ils se regardèrent tous avec des expressions différentes sur le visage. Justin avait l'air ravi, Michael et Mandy avaient haussé les sourcils de surprise, Daphné était irritée et Théodore n'avait aucune expression sur le visage. Hermione tenta de déchiffrer ses sentiments mais il était impossible de le comprendre. Quant à elle, elle était désabusée. Cela lui faisait juste du travail en plus et cette année, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle devait obtenir ses ASPIC mais et surtout, réussir à draguer le mec le plus chiant de la terre !

« Miss Greengrass, vous ferez équipe avec Monsieur Corner, Miss Blocklehurst avec Monsieur Finch-Fetchley et Miss Granger avec Monsieur Nott. Maintenant, vous pouvez disposer. »

 _Alléluia !_ Hermione faillit se jeter dans les bras du professeur tellement elle était heureuse mais se retint à temps ! C'était un coup du destin ! Sa chance de rabattre le caquet à jamais à cet idiot de Ron ! Elle se retourna pour parler à Nott mais ce dernier l'ignora et prenait déjà la direction de la sortie.

Elle courut après lui et à sa grande surprise, il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la porte dans le couloir et s'était adossé contre le mur, les mains dans les poches. Il ne lui jeta pas un regard mais bizarrement, elle comprit immédiatement qu'il l'attendait. Elle jubila intérieurement ! _Mais vraiment trop facile, ce pari !_

Elle s'arrêta à son niveau et attendit qu'il parle mais ce dernier ne fit pas mine de vouloir converser. _Pas loquace le gaillard_ , pensa-t-elle avec une certaine ironie. Il allait devoir prendre les devants...

« Euh... tu veux parler du projet ? lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

— Oui, » répondit-il simplement.

Elle regarda sa montre.

« Je suis déjà en retard pour mon cours de Runes... commença-t-elle. Arriver en retard pour son cours préféré, ça ne le faisait pas, quand même.

— Moi aussi... dit-il.

— Alors... euh... allons-y ensemble. »

Elle lui montra le chemin d'un bras et il la suivit. Son cœur palpitait de joie. Elle ne pensait qu'au courrier qu'elle allait envoyer à Ron... Il fallait qu'elle meuble quand même la conversation car ce n'était pas encore gagné.

« Je termine par les Potions aujourd'hui et..."

— Moi aussi... »

Hermione commençait à être irritée par son attitude. Savait-il dire autre chose ?

« Et si tu veux, après les cours, on peut aller à la Bibliothèque pour discuter du projet ? proposa-t-elle.

— D'accord.

— On fait comme ça, alors ! »

Ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre en pressant le pas sans dire un mot supplémentaire. Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise. Le silence était pesant. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la salle des Runes dont la porte était fermée. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde, toqua, puis entra.


	4. Le projet de Métamorphoses

Les cours de Runes et de Potions se passèrent parfaitement bien pour Hermione. Le professeur Babbling ne s'était pas formalisé du retard de la jeune fille et du Serpentard. Et le professeur Slughorn avait encensé la Gryffondor qui avait préparé un élixir éternel parfait. Malgré son année à errer dans toute la Grande-Bretagne à chercher des horcruxes, elle n'avait pas perdu la main et restait l'étudiante la plus douée de l'école.

Hermione sortit du dernier cours, en sueur, les joues rougies par les vapeurs de potions.

Théodore Nott l'attendait, adossé contre le mur du couloir, comme après le cours de Métamorphoses. Il était toujours seul et semblait ne pas faire attention à ses camarades qui passaient devant lui.

La jeune fille s'arrêta quelques instants pour l'observer en reprenant son souffle. Certes, Nott n'était pas aussi beau que le professeur Crimson mais il restait séduisant quand même. Elle pouvait s'imaginer dans ses bras sans aucun dégoût pour le garçon.

« Je te rejoins au dîner Ginny, » dit Hermione en rejoignant le Serpentard.

Son amie partit avec Luna vers le rez-de-chaussée sans toutefois oublier de lui jeter un coup d'œil significatif et de regarder bizarrement le jeune homme. Hermione lui lança un regard du genre « C'est pas tes oignons, Weaslette ! ». Elle n'avait pas envie d'alimenter les ragots de la rousse.

« On va à la Bibliothèque ? » lui proposa-t-elle, avec un sourire enjôleur.

Théodore ne répondit que par un hochement de tête, ce qui le rendit encore plus silencieux que ce matin-même. Était-il timide ou réservé ? Ou n'avait-il pas envie de lui parler ? Ou encore, était-il saoulé de l'avoir comme binôme ? N'ayant pas les réponses à ses questions, Hermione soupira juste d'irritation et marcha vers les escaliers. Il la suivit.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la bibliothèque où la bibliothécaire, Madame Pince, les dévisagea quelques instants avant de replonger dans les livres qui étaient posés sur son bureau. La jeune fille décida de s'asseoir le plus loin possible de cette harpie sachant que cette dernière détestait que des élèves perturbent le silence ambiant du lieu. Elle trouva une table isolée et y déposa son sac. Le Serpentard fit de même.

Elle sortit son livre de Métamorphoses, un parchemin et une plume. Il l'imita.

« Que connais-tu sur la métamorphose humaine ? » lui demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

Elle avait dû se rapprocher sensiblement du jeune homme et ne parlait qu'à une vingtaine de centimètre de son visage. Elle était assez proche pour humer son eau de Cologne. _Mouais, pas mal comme odeur !_

Il ne la regarda pas quand il lui répondit, comme s'il était trop gêné pour la regarder. Elle haussa un sourcil...

« A peu près tout ce qu'on peut trouver dans un manuel de septième année et dans les livres _Métamorphoses Avancées pour Sorciers Motivés_ et _Métamorphoses un Jour, Métamorphoses Toujours._ »

Hermione faillit siffler d'admiration devant une telle éloquence ! Elle ne fit même pas attention aux noms ridicules des livres qu'il lui avait donné. Pour souligner ces mots, il sortit deux livres de son sac.

« Tu les gardes dans ton sac ? » l'interrogea-t-elle, curieuse.

Il hocha la tête et resta à nouveau silencieux. Il lui avait certainement dit le plus de mots qu'il pouvait de la journée, pensa-t-elle avec ironie.

« Tu y as forcément mis un sort d'extension ! C'est ingénieux, je n'y avais pas pensé ! »

Elle lui sourit mais il garda son visage neutre. Bon, le flatter n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner. Le garçon était vraiment difficile à dérider.

Il ne releva pas sa remarque et lui passa les ouvrages. Hermione commença à lire la première page du premier livre. Elle continua à le lire pendant cinq minutes quand elle se souvint qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle avait presque oublié Nott assis à ses côtés.

« Désolée ! lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire gêné. Tu peux aller chercher d'autres livres sur le sujet si tu veux. »

Il se leva sans lui dire quoique ce soit, puis se promena dans les allées de la Bibliothèque, cherchant le rayon Métamorphoses.

Hermione l'observa. Nott avait retiré sa cape et elle avait désormais un gros plan sur son dos et ses fesses. Le jeune homme était fin, certes, mais son pantalon le seyait assez pour mettre en valeur ses attributs masculins et ce qu'elle voyait lui convenait parfaitement. Elle ravala la bave qu'elle avait senti couler sur le coin de sa bouche et regarda autour d'elle. Non, personne ne l'avait vue en train de reluquer le cul de Nott. Ouf, les apparences étaient sauves.

Elle se remit à sa lecture. Quand elle était plongée dans un livre, le problème, c'est qu'elle en oubliait tout le reste !

Deux heures passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougent de son siège. Ils étaient profondément plongés dans leur lecture.

Néanmoins, Hermione commença à avoir mal au cou et s'étira. Elle regarda sa montre magique, il était bientôt 19h.

« Oups, je dois aller dîner ! s'écria-t-elle. Peux-tu me prêter ces deux livres ? J'aimerais bien les terminer. »

Et intérieurement : _Et cela me donnera une excuse pour aller te voir dans ta Salle Commune, voire même dans ta chambre ! Et si par chance, je_ _tombais_ _sur toi en train de te doucher... kyaaaa... Non, faut pas trop rêver quand même !_

« D'accord. répondit Nott, sans se douter du plan qu'avait concocté la Gryffondor.

— Hum... »

Elle regarda les livres qu'il avait posé sur la table.

« Je vais emprunter ces deux autres livres si tu veux, et toi, tu lis ceux-là.

— OK.

— Tu as autre chose à ajouter ? » lui demanda-t-elle, dans l'attente d'un « Hermione je te trouve très belle ! » ou « Qu'est-ce que tu es intelligente comme fille ? » ou encore « Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Mais rien de tout ça ne vint.

« Non, pas vraiment, » lui répondit-il simplement.

Ç'aurait été trop beau, bien sûr.

« On se revoit la semaine prochaine ? proposa-t-elle.

— Oui. »

Elle rangea ses affaires, emprunta les deux livres qu'avait trouvé le Serpentard et partit vers la Grande Salle. Elle retrouva Ginny à la table des Gryffondor.

Le plat de son amie débordait de nourriture. Elle se demandait toujours comment la jeune fille était capable de tout manger. En voyant le visage de dégoût de Hermione, cette dernière se défendit.

« Je commence les sélections pour le Quidditch ce weekend, je dois être en forme ! répondit-elle en parlant tout en mangeant. En tant que capitaine, je dois montrer l'exemple !

— Tu vas te rendre malade à manger aussi vite, Gin' ! dit Hermione en la regardant d'un air écœuré.

— Pas du tout ! C'est pas comme si j'allais courir un 10 km juste après ! »

Hermione laissa tomber. Il était impossible de résonner Ginny quand elle était en train de manger de cette manière. Elle se servit une assiette de bœuf carotte et de purée et commença son dîner. Deux personnes vinrent s'installer en face d'elles.

« Bonsoir ! lança une jeune fille blonde aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux bleus.

— 'lut ! s'écria Ginny, la bouche pleine, en guise de réponse.

— Bonsoir ! » s'écria Hermione en dévisageant les deux jeunes filles.

La seconde était métisse, avec des cheveux noirs lissés et des yeux d'un noir d'encre. Hermione la trouva très jolie avec son visage fin et ses fossettes, elle devait certainement plaire aux garçons, pensa-t-elle. Les deux jeunes filles faisaient partie des Gryffondor.

« Voici Anna Chase, dit Ginny en désignant la blonde. Et elle, c'est Vanessa Bale.

— Enchantée, dit Hermione.

— Salut Hermione ! lança la blonde. On ne s'est jamais parlée auparavant mais on est contentes que tu sois avec nous en septième année.

— Moi de même, répondit-elle poliment.

— Ginny, tu lui en as parlé ? lui demanda Vanessa.

— Non, pas encore ! » répondit cette dernière après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

Ginny s'approcha de l'oreille de Hermione et lui chuchota :

« Hermy, on organise une petite fête privée entre septièmes années pour fêter la rentrée dans la Salle sur Demande dans deux semaines, ça te dit de venir ?

— Comment ? s'écria-t-elle.

— Oui, bien sûr ! C'est un secret ! Tu ne le diras pas aux profs, n'est-ce pas ?

— Euh... mais Gin', c'est interdit ! »

En sa qualité de préfète-en-chef, Hermione, devait maintenir l'ordre dans sa Maison et surtout interdire ce genre de sauteries. Ginny renifla.

« Et alors ? Tu ne vas quand même pas le dire à Crimson, n'est-ce pas ? » se rattrapa la rousse.

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants. Les trois jeunes filles la regardaient avec attente. Elle soupira d'exaspération.

« Bien sûr que non ! » dit-elle. 

Les Gryffondor soupirèrent de soulagement. 

« Comment comptez-vous vous rendre à la Salle sur Demande sans vous faire attraper ? »

— On est devenu doués dans l'art de la désillusion ! la rassura son amie.

— Et c'est quoi, comme genre de soirée ? » demanda prudemment la préfète.

Ginny haussa les sourcils. Était-il réellement nécessaire de lui faire un dessin ? En voyant l'expression de son visage, son amie n'insista pas.

« De toute façon, avec ou sans toi, il y aura cette fête, continua Ginny tout en lui chuchotant à l'oreille. Tu en es ou pas ?

— Hum... ok... il y aura tous les septièmes années ?

— Oh, pas sûr qu'on accepte des Serpentard...

— Malheureusement, je crois qu'ils sont déjà au courant, intervint Vanessa.

— Comment ça ? s'écria Ginny.

— Ralph et Joey, nos camarades de maison... continua la métisse en direction de Hermione. ...discutaient en cours de Divination et Jenna Higgins et Esmeralda Jackson, deux Serpentard, les ont entendus. Elles les ont interceptés à la fin du cours et ne les ont pas lâchés tant qu'ils ne leur avaient pas tout dit. Du coup, _tous_ les septièmes années sont certainement au courant désormais.

— Quels Trolls ! La base, c'est de lancer un sort de silence quand on veut pas être écouté ! grogna la rousse.

— Higgins est venue me voir directement après, dit Anna d'un air dégoûté. Elle m'a menacé : si j'annule la soirée, elle avertira les profs. C'est une vraie vicieuse, celle-là ! On sait bien de quoi elle est capable, après ce qu'elle nous a fait subir l'année dernière.

— Mais tu es sûre que ce n'est pas un piège ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione. Elle peut tout à fait prévenir les enseignants.

— Non, j'ai prévu le coup, on a rédigé un mini-contrat !

— Un quoi ?

— Un contrat magique : elle et ses copains peuvent venir, ils disent rien aux profs, et moi j'annule pas la soirée. C'est un échange de bons procédés ! »

Hermione regarda Ginny d'un air étonné. La rousse leva les yeux au ciel.

« On signe tout le temps des contrats magiques entre maisons, ça permet de ne pas trop se faire de crasse pendant et en-dehors des cours. Du coup, on arrive un peu plus à se tolérer, surtout les Serpentard, qu'on déteste cordialement !

— Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ces « contrats » !

— Car Harry, Ron et toi étiez bien trop occupés à sauver le monde pour vous en soucier ! Vous étiez bien trop sérieux mais nous, on aime bien s'amuser, pas vrai les filles ? »

Anna et Vanessa acquiescèrent en souriant.

« Et combien de soirées j'ai raté comme ça ? demanda Hermione, d'un air irrité.

— Oh, plein ! »

Elle regarda Ginny qui lui fit un sourire taquin.

_Non, cette dernière année ne ressemblera pas à toutes celles que j'ai connu à Poudlard._

Hermione, remise de son choc, put enfin analyser plus clairement la situation. Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle n'approuvait pas les fêtes interdites à Poudlard, n'ayant jamais rien fait d'illégal... Enfin, si ! Elle avait fait des choses contraires à la loi mais c'était pour aider Harry à vaincre Voldemort. Là... Elle réfléchit encore quelques instants... Les Serpentard viendraient à cette fête. Cela signifiait que Nott y serait également. La chance lui souriait-il encore ?

Elle faillit éclater de rire. Ron allait enrager !

* * *

_Le 02 septembre 1998_

_De Hermione Granger à Ronald Weasley_

_Mon Ronichou,_

_Si tu savais tout ce qui s'est passé en l'espace d'une journée à Poudlard, tu ne te réjouirais plus du tout ! La chance a été en ma faveur : en plus d'être la binôme de N pour un devoir de Métamorphoses, une fête privée aura lieu à Poudlard avec tous les septièmes années ! Ce sera l'occasion parfaite pour faire plus amples connaissances avec le serpent !_

_Comme tu le vois, je me débrouille très bien et j'arriverai certainement à lui retirer tous ses vêtements avant Halloween ! Je ne me vante pas, ce sera juste la réalité !_

_Cécile (car je ne vois pas de qui d'autre tu parles quand tu dis "ma meilleure amie sexy") ne profitera jamais de tes tablettes de chocolat et de ton petit cul musclé ! Je n'ai pas des dons de voyance à la Trelawney. Non, c'est bien le futur que je te prédis !_

_Bisou sur ta fesse gauche !_

_XOXO_

_Signée : La fille la plus chanceuse de tout Poudlard_


	5. Soirée dans la Salle sur Demande

_Le 07 septembre 1998_

_De Ronald Weasley à Hermione Granger,_

_Ma Hermionette,_

_Désolé pour mon retard de réponse mais il m'a fallu quelques jours pour digérer ton courrier. J'ai failli m'étouffer avec mon scone quand j'ai lu ta lettre, non à cause du futur que tu m'as prédit mais plutôt de cette assurance que tu persistes à garder. Ok, tu es la coéquipière de N. Ok, tu vas aller à une soirée où N sera présent mais, et donc ? Qu'est-ce que cela change ? Tu ne pourras vraiment te réjouir que lorsqu'il sera déjà dans tes bras. Tu as l'air si sûre de toi et cela me fait un peu de peine de calmer tes ardeurs mais soyons honnête, où en es-tu aujourd'hui ? Je n'ai pas reçu de nouvelles lettres de ta part depuis plusieurs jours. Ton projet a-t-il réellement avancé ? Te connaissant, tu n'aurais jamais laissé passer une seule occasion de t'en vanter ! Je pense que tu as crié victoire bien trop vite._

_Tu ne m'en voudras pas mais pour l'instant, je garde mon corps au frais pour la belle Cécile._

_J'embrasse de loin tes cheveux de Sombrals !_

_XXXX_

_Signé : Le mec le plus clairvoyant de la terre_

* * *

Hermione voulut jeter la lettre de Ron au feu juste après l'avoir lu car elle devait avouer qu'il avait raison. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était retournée à Poudlard et malgré ses début prometteurs, rien n'avait avancé depuis. Le projet de Métamorphoses était au point mort, Nott étant encore plus muet qu'un veracrasse.

Son pari avait commencé récemment mais elle en avait déjà marre. Si elle ne réussissait pas à le terminer rapidement, elle s'enliserait dans cette situation, ce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas.

Elle ne comptait désormais que sur cette fameuse fête interdite.

Vu qu'elle devait maximiser ses chances, tous ses moments de libre la semaine qui précédèrent la soirée ne furent dédiés qu'au choix de sa tenue. Avec réticence, elle avait demandé l'aide de Ginny. Hermione n'était pas connue pour son sens de la mode et seule son amie pouvait l'aider.

La Weasley avait été surprise par la demande de la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés mais avait accepté ce défi avec grand plaisir.

Il était 21h, Ginny et Hermione étaient dans leur chambre en train de se préparer pour la fête prévue ce vendredi soir. La rousse portait une robe rouge moulante et une chemise blanche dont elle avait noué le bas au-dessus de sa taille. Hermione, quant à elle, avait opté pour une jupe courte noire. Avec des talons hauts, ses jambes devenaient vertigineuses. Elle portait également une chemise bleu ciel, qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine. Son amie avait eu bon goût dans les vêtements qu'elle lui avait choisi.

Ginny l'aida ensuite à se coiffer et à se maquiller. Celle-ci réussit à dompter la chevelure de son amie en lui lançant un sort de lissage. Cela lui prit un peu de temps mais ses efforts furent récompensées : les cheveux de Hermione étaient lisses et soyeux ! La Gryffondor se regarda dans le miroir et apprécia son reflet pour une fois.

« Tu vas tous les faire tomber ! s'exclama Ginny en l'observant.

— J'y compte bien ! » lança Hermione, sans lui dire qu'elle visait un garçon en particulier.

Ginny la regarda en plissant les yeux. Ses antennes de colporteuse avaient flairé un ragot croustillant. Mais Hermione fit semblant de ne pas capter son regard intense et termina de se maquiller.

Elles terminèrent de se préparer et descendirent dans la Salle Commune vers 22 heures. Les septièmes années étaient tous présents. Elles étaient six filles à Gryffondor : Ginny, Anna, Vanessa, Eloïse Midgen, Julia Olivers, une fille que Ginny détestait particulièrement, et Hermione. Les garçons étaient au nombre de quatre : Ralph Jenkins, Joey Tremor, David McLane et Travis Jones.

« Bon, on va y aller par deux ou trois ! lança Anna en regardant chacun de ses amis. Ce serait pas mal si certains faisaient quelques détours d'un ou de deux étages, histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention. Vous êtes prêts ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête et attendirent le signal d'Anna avant de sortir. Hermione, accompagnée de Ginny et Travis, prirent la direction du septième étage sans rencontrer une seule personne. Par mesure de précaution, ils s'étaient désillusionnés. Arrivés à quelques mètres de la Salle sur Demande, ils virent des élèves de septièmes années se faufiler vers une porte devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Ils avancèrent, regardèrent autour d'eux et ouvrirent également la fameuse porte.

Ils n'étaient pas les premiers arrivés. Une vingtaine d'étudiants étaient déjà présents et avaient commencé la fête. Un buffet au fond de la salle était rempli de victuailles et de boissons en tout genre. Hermione remarqua des bièraubeurres mais également des bouteilles qui contenaient un liquide ambré, peut-être du whisky pur feu. Elle ne savait pas comment ces bouteilles d'alcool étaient entrées à Poudlard, Rusard ayant fouillé chaque élève à la rentrée, mais certains d'entre eux étaient assez ingénieux pour avoir fait passer de l'alcool en douce.

De la musique sortait des murs sans que Hermione ne sache d'où elle provenait, comme si la Salle avait décidé de devenir DJ. Celle-ci avait été réaménagée comme une discothèque : il y avait des fauteuils et des tables basses tout autour d'une grande piste qui allait servir pour danser et les lumières étaient tamisées.

Hermione découvrit aussi quatre grandes portes au fond de la salle. Ginny lui expliqua qu'elles permettaient de rentrer directement dans les salles communes des quatre Maisons. Elles avaient été créées par la Salle l'année précédente pour que les élèves puissent échapper à la menace des Carrow. Elles ne servaient qu'à sortir de la salle, pas à y entrer.

« Et si buvait un verre ? lui proposa Ginny.

— D'accord ! »

Elles avancèrent jusqu'au buffet tout en saluant les personnes déjà présentes. Hermione reconnut certains anciens septièmes années qui avaient décidé de revenir à Poudlard : Justin Finch-Fetchley, Hannah Abbott, Wayne Hopkins, de Poufsouffle et Kevin Entwistle et Sally-Ann Perks de Serdaigle.

Ginny lui tendit un verre d'un liquide ambré. Elle le renifla avec prudence.

« Ce n'est pas du whisky, Hermione ! dit son amie en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est de l'hydromel.

— Oh ! »

Hermione but enfin et sentit l'alcool couler dans sa gorge. La boisson était légèrement sucrée et très douce en bouche. Pourtant, elle savait que si elle buvait trop vite, elle serait ivre rapidement. Elle était loin d'être habituée à l'alcool et décida de faire attention. Et surtout, elle avait un objectif à accomplir.

« Alors, cette rentrée ? lui demanda Hannah quand Ginny et elle rejoignirent leur groupe.

— Ça va, je m'en sors, répondit Hermione, évasivement.

— Cela ne m'étonne pas de l'étudiante la plus douée de tout Poudlard ! Je suis contente que tu sois là, c'est la première fois que je te vois à ce genre de soirées ! »

Hermione faillit s'étrangler avec sa boisson.

« Parce que ce n'est pas la première soirée à laquelle tu vas, Hannah ? l'interrogea-t-elle, l'air ahuri.

— Oh pas du tout ! s'écria la blonde avec un sourire. J'en ai fait des soirées ici ! Je crois que depuis qu'on a découvert la Salle sur Demande, on en organise, hein, Justin ?

— Ouais, on en a fait quelques-unes ! renchérit le Poufsouffle. Mais c'est vrai qu'on ne vous y voyait jamais, Harry, Ron et toi !

— Oui, j'ai raté pas mal de choses, on dirait... bredouilla-t-elle.

— Mais c'est pas possible ! s'exclama Wayne d'un air indigné.

— Quoi ? lui demanda Hannah.

— Qui a invité des Serpentard à la soirée ? »

Le groupe se tourna vers la porte d'entrée et découvrit des élèves de cette maison qui avançaient dans la Salle sur Demande en regardant autour d'eux.

« On n'a pas pu les empêcher de venir, dit sombrement Ginny.

— S'il y en a un seul qui se permet une remarque, je ne réponds plus de rien, lança Wayne en finissant son verre d'un air rageur.

— C'est bon, Wayne, » s'écria Hannah en posant sa main sur son bras.

Hermione cacha sa joie avec une gorgée d'hydromel. Nott allait enfin être là. Elle se positionna de manière à se présenter de la meilleure façon possible, en plaçant une de ses longues jambes en avant (oui, elle en était très fière !!) et se tourna vers les Serpentard. Elle vit des septièmes années qu'elle avait rencontré dans ses cours mais d'autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas firent leur apparition. En revanche, pas de Nott en vue. Sa déception fut grande. Elle capta le regard d'un jeune homme blond qui regardait ses jambes avec un air avide sur le visage. Elle soupira.

Elle décida de faire le tour de la salle histoire de voir si Nott n'était pas déjà arrivé et si elle ne l'avait pas manqué.

Elle fit plusieurs mètres avant d'être arrêté par le blond qui l'avait reluqué de haut en bas une minute auparavant.

« Bonsoir, lui lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

— Bonsoir, » lui répondit-elle tout en pensant « Dégage ! » dans sa tête.

Il lui bloqua le passage de son corps. Hermione le regarda d'un air passablement irrité. Elle avait d'autres choses à faire que de discuter avec cet énergumène.

« Tu es Hermione Granger, c'est ça ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Oui... et toi, tu es qui ? l'interrogea-t-elle d'un air revêche.

— Je suis Matt Wilkinson, » lui dit-il en ne se démontant pas.

Il avait toujours ce sourire qui se voulait très certainement charmeur mais Hermione était loin d'y être sensible. Il représentait tout ce qu'elle détestait chez les garçons : arrogant, hautain et prétentieux ! Et puis, il la dérangeait. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec lui car elle avait une mission hautement plus importante !

Comme elle voyait qu'il ne voulait pas se pousser, elle se planta devant lui en soupirant.

« Quelle maison ? l'interrogea-t-elle en croisant les bras.

— Serdaigle. Je pense que tu ne m'as jamais remarqué.

— Non, pas vraiment... ! »

Il ne se démonta pas pour autant.

« Je comprends. On n'était pas de la même année, alors... c'est normal.

— On a cours ensemble ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide. Excuse-moi, mais je ne suis pas très physionomiste.

— Oui, on est en Runes ensemble, aussi en Potions et en Sortilèges. Et je crois aussi en Métamorphoses.

— Ah, on a quand même pas mal de cours en commun, ironisa-t-elle.

— Oui, plutôt ! Sinon, tu t'habitues bien à ta nouvelle année ici ? »

Tous les élèves lui posaient la même question. Pourtant, Hermione Granger n'était pas une nouvelle étudiante mais ils faisaient tous comme si elle l'était. Cela devenait lassant à force.

« Oui, ça va ! soupira-t-elle. Je m'en sors plutôt bien ! Heureusement, il y a Ginny et Luna et...

— Tu es amie avec Loufoca ?

— Si tu pouvais éviter de l'appeler comme ça en ma présence, cela m'arrangerait, lui lança-t-elle d'un air acerbe. C'est de mon amie dont tu parles ! »

Le jeune homme blêmit.

« Désolé ! » dit-il rapidement.

Hermione perdit vite le peu d'intérêt qu'elle avait envers le Serdaigle. Il tenta de se rattraper en parlant en bien de Luna disant qu'elle était étrange mais qu'elle était sympa.

« Je dois m'en aller, dit-elle finalement avec un faux sourire. Je vois quelqu'un que je connais là-bas. Enchantée de t'avoir connu, Matt. On se voit en cours ! Salut ! »

Elle le laissa seul et dépité. Cela ne la gêna pas de l'avoir jeté ainsi car elle n'aimait pas ce genre de beaux parleurs. Et puis cet idiot lui avait fait perdre de précieuses minutes à chercher Nott. Elle soupira d'exaspération.

La jeune fille fit le tour de la salle et vit Luna qui marchait entre les élèves sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Elle l'apostropha et la Serdaigle se tourna vers elle, ses yeux encore plus grands qu'à son habitude, comme si elle était étonnée de la voir.

« Sympa ta robe ! » lança Hermione.

Luna était habillée d'une robe avec des grosses fraises imprimées dessus. Elle l'avait assortie avec des boucles d'oreilles ayant la même forme de fruits.

« Merci ! J'ai mis du temps à venir ! Je ne retrouvais pas mes baskets. »

Les affaires de Luna disparaissaient souvent et son amie disait que c'était la faute des esprits qui vivaient autour d'elle mais Hermione se doutait que ce devait être l'oeuvre de ses camarades de dortoir.

« Mais ils étaient juste dans mon panier de linge sale, lui lança-t-elle, peu offusquée. Sûrement un lutin des bois. Ils sont souvent farceurs et je suis sûre qu'il y en a à Poudlard. »

Hermione inspira profondément et changea de sujet car elle ne croyait pas tellement en ce genre de créatures féeriques qui n'apparaissaient que devant Luna.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

— Non, ça ira, merci ! Je préfère aller danser.

— Mais il n'y a encore personne sur la piste de danse.

— Il faut bien une personne pour commencer ! »

Et sans attendre une seconde, Luna se dirigea vers le milieu de la piste et commença à faire des gestes avec ses bras et à bouger son corps au son de la musique. Même si la danse était très spéciale, Luna dansait en rythme. Hermione se demanda si elle devait rejoindre son amie pour ne pas qu'elle se ridiculise. Elle voyait les regards des élèves qui la dévisageaient et la montraient du doigt, un sourire sur les lèvres. La Gryffondor n'avait pas envie de se ridiculiser à son tour.

Cependant, Hermione vit Ginny qui était juste à quelques mètres de Luna et qui l'observait également les yeux ronds. Elles échangèrent toutes les deux un regard. Ginny haussa les épaules et avança vers la piste de danse également, ne voulant pas laisser seule son amie.

 _Bon, bah, quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller !_ s'écria Hermione dans sa tête, en terminant d'un trait son verre d'hydromel et en le reposant sur une table. Ok, elle avait une mission à accomplir mais la solidarité féminine passait avant tout. Elle alla rejoindre, elle aussi, la blonde.

Au début, elle se sentit ridicule alors qu'elles n'étaient que trois sur la piste de danse mais elle éclata de rire au bout d'une minute quand elle vit Ginny tenter des pas étranges à côté de Luna qui dansait toujours les bras en l'air. Elle se détendit et décida de se lâcher un peu et de proposer à son tour des pas de danse sophistiqués, en espérant au fond d'elle-même que Nott la regardait de là où il était. Avec son déhanché, il ne pouvait que succomber à son charme, non ?

Finalement, elles furent rejointes par Hannah, Sally-Ann et d'autres septièmes années qui n'attendaient qu'un petit coup de pouce pour pouvoir danser. Soudain, la piste fut remplie d'élèves.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à danser sur plusieurs chansons. La Salle sur Demande avait décidé de leur proposer les derniers tubes des Imagine Hippogriff, des Red Hot Gillyweed ou encore des Beastie Witch Boys.

Hermione s'écroula de fatigue sur un fauteuil en reprenant son souffle. Elle n'avait pas dansé ainsi depuis plus d'un an, lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Ce genre de soirées lui avait manqué. Elle se leva pour boire un verre d'eau. Arrivée au buffet, elle remarqua une porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur un balcon. Elle ne l'avait pas remarquée quand elle était arrivée. Elle s'y dirigea et se retrouva sur une grande terrasse, tout en haut du château. Elle n'était pas la seule à profiter de la vue et décida de se frayer un passage parmi les élèves qui discutaient avec animation. Un sort de silence avait certainement été lancé autour du balcon car autrement, avec le bruit qu'ils faisaient, un professeur les aurait sûrement surpris.

Elle marcha et trouva un endroit en retrait. Elle but son verre tranquillement, profitant de l'air frais. Il faisait nuit noire. Elle fredonna un air de la dernière chanson sur laquelle elle venait de danser et resta pensive à observer les tours du château. Brusquement, elle entendit un bruissement derrière elle. Elle se retourna. Dans le recoin du balcon, quelqu'un avait bougé. Elle regarda en plissant les yeux et fut surprise de trouver Nott. Il était assis à même le sol et avait redressé la tête vers elle. Son cœur tressaillit. Elle l'avait enfin trouvé.

« Salut, » lui lança-t-elle, tout en cachant sa joie.

Il murmura quelque chose qu'elle entendit à peine. Il la saluait certainement.

« Que fais-tu là ? » lui demanda-t-elle, d'un air curieux.

Le jeune homme la regarda longuement, puis répondit.

« J'admire la vue. »

Hermione décida de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il ne s'y attendait certainement pas car il eut un moment de recul.

« Je ne vais pas te manger, » dit-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme, en frottant légèrement sa manche de chemise contre son bras. Il recula encore plus.

 _On dirait un louveteau sauvage_ , pensa Hermione avec ironie.

Elle l'observa et sentit l'humeur du garçon changé. Il semblait irrité. Mais elle n'en tint pas compte et tenta une approche.

« Cela te dérange peut-être qu'une fille comme moi s'assoit à côté de toi ? »

Nott comprit le sous-entendu. Il était un sang-pur, elle était une née-moldue. S'il avait vu la scène, son Mangemort de père aurait très certainement fait une syncope dans la cellule de sa prison à Azkaban.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, bredouilla-t-il.

— Merci pour les livres que tu m'as prêté, enchaîna-t-elle l'air de rien. Les titres étaient bizarres mais je les ai trouvés très intéressants. Je pense qu'on pourra s'y référer pour notre devoir.

— De rien.

— J'ai pensé à un plan pour notre projet, je t'en parlerai lundi. »

Nott ne dit rien de plus. Elle inspira profondément. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un autre sujet de conversation que les cours.

« Tu es tout seul ici. Tu n'aimes pas danser ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Théodore lui jeta un regard froid. Hermione lui sourit. Il se renfrogna encore plus et ne lui répondit pas immédiatement.

« Tu me veux quoi, Granger ? » lui demanda-t-il enfin d'une voix irritée.

La jeune fille ne s'offusqua pas de son irritation. C'était normal qu'il ne la prenne pas au sérieux. Ils n'avaient jamais discuté auparavant.

« Rien, je m'intéresse juste à toi, » dit-elle d'un air innocent.

Il fit une pause et répliqua finalement d'une voix acerbe.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ?

— Non, pas vraiment ! C'est la vérité ! » se défendit-elle.

Il renifla.

« Tu te fous vraiment de moi ! Maintenant, casse-toi ! »

Hermione se sentit brusquement choquée. Elle n'avait pourtant rien dit qui justifiait une telle véhémence. Son sang commença à bouillir.

« Quoi ? Je m'assois où je veux ! Tu n'as pas le monopole de ce balcon ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui lancer d'un ton mordant.

— Arrête de faire ta maligne ! J'étais là avant toi, alors, dégage !

— Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves.

— Parce que tu me saoules avec tes questions ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

— Et si je n'ai pas envie de partir ? »

Théodore la dévisagea.

« La ferme ! Casse-toi, Granger ! Ou tu le regretteras !

— Tu me menaces maintenant ? lança Hermione, de plus en plus outrée.

— Ouais, je te menace ! Si tu continues, tu passeras un sale quart d'heure !

— J'attends vraiment de voir ça ! » ironisa-t-elle.

Brusquement, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sous sa gorge.

« Quoi ? Tu vas me lancer un sort ? Allez ! Vas-y si tu l'oses ! »

Il hésita, sa main se crispa quelques instants sur sa baguette. Mais au lieu de lui lancer un sort, il la repoussa violemment de son bras, elle tomba sur le côté en émettant un faible cri.

« T'approches plus de moi, sale sang-de-bourbe ! » lui balança-t-il.

Il se leva, l'enjamba et partit du balcon.

Hermione se releva, ce qui n'était pas une mince chose à faire quand on portait des talons hauts et une mini-jupe, et épousseta ses vêtements. Elle était dégoûtée. Elle avait raté sa chance de faire amie-ami avec Nott. Qu'avait-elle dit qui puisse le mettre autant en colère ? Ok, c'était bizarre qu'elle s'intéresse à lui subitement. Peut-être y était-elle allée un peu vite...

Et puis... il l'avait traitée de sang-de-bourbe... Elle se renfrogna... Elle toucha par réflexe son avant-bras gauche. Elle gardait une cicatrice qu'elle ne montrait à personne, tellement elle en avait honte.

Au lieu de retourner à la fête, elle resta dans ce coin du balcon, à ruminer ses pensées, seule.

* * *

_La nuit du 11 au 12 septembre 1998_

_De Hermione Granger à Ronald Weasley_

_Mon très cher Ronaldou,_

_Désolée de ne te répondre que maintenant._

_Oui, ça me fait un peu mal de l'admettre, mais tu avais raison... j'ai peut-être crié victoire un peu vite. En effet, le jeune homme est coriace._

_Je retire ce que j'ai dit sur Halloween, j'aurais sûrement besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour séduire N. Néanmoins, ne te réjouis pas trop vite, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. L'approche frontale ne marche pas avec N, donc, il va falloir que je révise mon jugement et que j'y aille mollo. Monsieur a un peu peur que mes dents de née-moldue le croque tout cru..._

_Je te tiendrai au courant dès que j'aurais des news._

_Fais de beaux rêves !_

_XOXO_

_Signée : La meuf qui s'est un peu trop emportée..._


	6. Comment draguer un Serpentard...?

_Le 13 septembre 1998_

_De Ronald Weasley à Hermione Granger,_

_Chère Herminou,_

_Merci pour ton honnêteté ! Pour t'aider un peu, je vais être sympa avec toi et te donner une précieuse information car je vois bien qu'il te sera compliqué de faire chavirer le coeur de ce Troll._

_Je ne l'ai pas choisi pour rien, je savais très bien qu'il serait difficile à séduire. Je ne le connais pas personnellement mais je vais te dire tout ce que je sais sur lui._

_Il n'a pas d'amis connus à Poudlard, il ne traînait jamais avec Malefoy et sa clique. Et je l'ai rarement vu dans les bras d'une fille. Mais ne t'y trompe pas ! Le jeune homme n'est pas glacial pour autant ! Il a eu quelques petites amies dont l'une d'elles est à Poudlard en ce moment-même : Daphné Greengrass. Tu devrais peut-être aller la voir. Je sais que tu ne la connais pas mais peut-être en apprendras-tu davantage sur lui grâce à elle ?_

_Bon courage ! J'attends de tes nouvelles !_

_XXXX_

_Signé : Un ami sympa_

* * *

Hermione soupira longuement. L'information de Ron était précieuse mais elle ne connaissait pas du tout Daphné Greengrass ne lui ayant jamais adressé la parole. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas aller la voir et lui demander son aide pour séduire Nott...

De plus, certainement par fierté, elle n'avait pas envie d'écouter ses conseils et préférait se débrouiller par elle-même. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. La soirée dans la Salle sur Demande avait été un vrai fiasco : Théodore Nott semblait la détester.

Son pari était mal parti.

Tout le week-end, elle réfléchit à une stratégie d'approche. Se rapprocher du Serpendard de manière frontale ne fonctionnerait pas. Hermione devait être plus subtile. Heureusement pour elle, ils travaillaient sur un projet commun. Elle devait tout miser là-dessus.

Le lundi qui suivit la soirée, quand sonna la fin des cours, elle rangea ses affaires sans se presser. Elle ne voulait pas être celle qui l'attendrait dans le couloir. S'il l'attendait, tant mieux... Si non... eh bien, elle serait obligée d'aller le chercher dans la Bibliothèque ou encore dans sa Salle Commune... Et peut-être serait-elle obligée de s'excuser ? Mais pourquoi s'excuserait-elle donc ? Il l'avait insultée... elle n'avait pas à faire le premier pas... Néanmoins, si elle voulait avancer sur son projet ET tenir son pari, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Quasiment tous les élèves étaient partis de la salle de cours de Potions quand elle décida enfin à sortir. A sa grande surprise, Théodore Nott l'attendait, adossé contre le mur d'en face, dans le couloir des cachots. Il avait les mains dans les poches et regardait devant lui d'un air neutre, comme à son habitude. Le cœur de Hermione se détendit.

« Salut ! » lui lança-t-elle quand elle fut proche de lui.

Elle lui lança son sourire le plus charmant. A travers ce sourire, elle voulait lui signifiait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir insultée et de fait, qu'elle n'était pas rancunière.

Cela ne fit aucun effet au garçon car il ne lui répondit pas et l'ignora en marchant en direction du rez-de-chaussée vers la Bibliothèque. Heureusement qu'elle ne portait aucune rancune... Elle inspira profondément et le suivit sans rien dire.

Ils s'installèrent dans le coin où ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'asseoir depuis deux semaines et déposèrent leur affaires sur la table.

« Tout d'abord, merci pour les deux livres que tu m'as prêté, » dit-elle à voix basse en sortant les livres en question.

Elle les lui remit.

« Ils étaient très instructifs. Merci aussi pour ces livres que tu as trouvé la dernière fois. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi sur notre projet et j'aimerais te proposer un plan, si tu le veux bien. »

Elle essayait d'être la plus sympathique possible tout en lui démontrant qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait en prenant les devants. Nott l'écoutait mais ne disait toujours rien. Il avait juste sorti un parchemin et une plume. Vu qu'il ne faisait pas mine de vouloir parler, elle continua, toujours de cet air avenant.

« On devrait tout d'abord faire une première partie sur l'histoire de la Métamorphose Humaine, puis, on parlerait de la théorie et de la pratique et on terminerait sur des témoignages. Bon, c'est un plan grosso-modo. Mais qu'en penses-tu déjà ? »

Il réfléchit quelques instants. Vu qu'elle lui avait posé une question directe et que cela concernait leur devoir, il ne pouvait plus l'esquiver.

« Oui, cela me semble plutôt sensé comme plan, » dit-il finalement d'une voix rauque, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé de la journée.

Hermione en profita pour développer son idée.

« Super ! Alors, tout d'abord, regroupons tous les livres selon les différentes parties du plan et faisons une copie des passages qui nous semblent les plus pertinents. Cela nous servira de base pour rédiger notre parchemin. Bien sûr, il faudra noter le nom de toutes les livres en haut des copies afin de ne pas oublier nos références qu'on devra rajouter en fin de mémoire. Je nous laisse... disons... deux mois pour faire ça. En novembre, ce serait bien qu'on se lance dans l'interview d'Animagi.

— Tu as pensé à qui ? Il semblait intéressé par ses idées.

— On en connait un qui est au deuxième étage de cette école ! » répliqua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Mais il ignora sa tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Et tu en connais d'autres ?

— Hum... on devrait regarder dans la liste officielle des Animagi, il y en a très peu et on pourrait leur envoyer une lettre pour leur expliquer notre projet. Si nous pouvions avoir au moins deux témoignages, ce serait bien. Si on en avait trois, ce serait encore mieux.

— D'accord.

— Comment veux-tu qu'on s'organise ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Tu n'as qu'à rechercher tout ce qui est en relation avec l'histoire de la Métamorphose Humaine. Moi, je m'occupe de la théorie et de la pratique. Bien sûr, si on trouve chacun quelque chose sur le sujet de l'autre, on lui en fait part. Et peut-être que tu pourrais te renseigner sur ces Animagi et préparer les courriers ? »

Hermione le dévisagea. Concernant les études, Théodore n'était pas avare de paroles.

« Ok, ça me va, acquiesça-t-elle, ravie que ses idées lui aient plu. Je te proposerai des brouillons de courrier la semaine prochaine. Pour l'instant, continuons à nous voir chaque semaine pour partager nos avancées. »

Le Serpentard hocha la tête. Et sans plus attendre, il prit les livres de Métamorphoses qui se trouvaient devant lui et commença ses recherches. Hermione le regarda encore quelques instants, puis, fit de même.

Elle inspira de soulagement. Ils avaient réussi à tenir une conversation sans animosité. C'était déjà un grand pas.

Ils travaillèrent pendant plusieurs heures ainsi sans se parler. Quand sonna l'heure du dîner, Hermione s'étira.

« Je pense que ça ira pour aujourd'hui ! » lança-t-elle en direction du jeune homme qui terminait de recopier un passage d'un livre sur un parchemin.

Elle le regarda ranger ses affaires. Elle avait envie de lui dire quelque chose mais ne trouva rien. Il restait plongé dans son livre et ne faisait pas attention à elle. Irritée par son ignorance, elle eut soudain envie de lui balancer son sac au visage afin qu'il la regarde, ne serait-ce que deux secondes. Elle eut une idée.

Elle se leva et brusquement, comme si elle s'était prise les pieds dans sa chaise, trébucha sur un Nott surpris. Ils tombèrent tous deux de leurs chaises dans un grand fracas.

« Oh, je suis vraiment désolée, » s'excusa Hermione, d'une petite voix.

Elle fit mine d'être embêtée. Elle était sur Nott et mettait du temps à se relever. Elle en profita pour lui caresser le torse. Ce dernier ouvrit grand les yeux. Il était tellement interloqué qu'il ne sut quoi dire. Madame Pince arriva au bout de quelques instants, les lèvres pincées et le regard noir.

« Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? les interrogea-t-elle d'une voix à la limite de l'hystérie. Est-ce une façon de se tenir dans une bibliothèque ? »

Hermione se releva plus rapidement et se fondit en excuses.

Elle était malheureusement tombée, oui, elle était confuse, non, elle ne le referait plus, et non, elle ne dérangerait plus la tranquillité du lieu.

La bibliothécaire, reconnaissant l'élève la plus studieuse de l'école, laissa passer pour cette fois et repartit vers son bureau d'un air bougon.

Hermione se retourna vers Nott qui avait terminé de ranger ses affaires et avait remis sa cape sur son dos. Il était rouge de honte.

« Excuse-moi ! J'ai trébuché ! dit-elle en bredouillant.

— Non, ça va ! »

Il lui lança un regard étrange.

« A plus ! » lui lança-t-il et il la laissa.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner un sourire en coin. Elle avait bien profité du torse du Serpentard et lui avait même effleuré l'entre-jambe mais sans faire exprès ! _Promis, juré, craché !_ En voyant ses oreilles rouges, elle se dit qu'elle était peut-être allée un peu loin cette fois. Avait-il remarqué qu'elle avait pris un peu trop de temps pour se relever et qu'elle l'avait touché à dessein ?

En tout cas, il semblait ne pas avoir été indifférent à sa séance rapide de tripotage. Elle ne savait pas comment elle devait le prendre. Elle était bien sûr contente qu'il comprenne enfin son intérêt pour lui... Mais pour la première fois, elle ressentit quelques scrupules. Elle ne le draguait que parce qu'elle avait fait un pari avec Ron. Elle ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à lui.

Elle se tapa subitement le front avec sa main.

 _Granger, tais-toi !_ s'admonesta-t-elle. _Tu n'as pas à avoir de scrupules, ce n'est que Nott !_

Elle prit la direction de la Grande Salle et retrouva Ginny qui dînait avec les autres Gryffondor. Par habitude, elle lança un regard vers la table des Serpentard et vit le jeune homme manger seul dans un coin. Elle l'observa. Il avait des traits fins, presque aristocratiques et de la manière dont il se tenait, semblait avoir été bien éduqué. Il ne ressemblait aucunement aux lourdauds qu'étaient Crabbe et Goyle. Nott était plus dans le style de Malefoy ou encore Zabini dans sa façon d'être. Alors qu'elle le dévisageait depuis plus d'une minute, il releva soudain la tête et la fixa de ses yeux bleu-gris. Elle baissa le visage en rougissant et mangea sa purée en évitant de le regarder à nouveau. Elle avait été prise sur le fait, une nouvelle fois.

Ce dernier resta pensif quelques instants, puis, reprit son repas.

Le lendemain matin, elle le retrouva en cours de Sortilèges. Elle était assise à côté de Luna et Ginny et cette dernière continuait à médire sur les élèves. Hermione remarqua que Nott était installé derrière leur table. Elle se demanda s'il écoutait leur conversation. Dans tous les cas, il ne paraissait pas faire attention à elles.

« Olivers me tape vraiment sur les nerfs ! Ce matin, elle m'a demandé ma brosse à cheveux ! Comme si j'avais envie que ma brosse contienne ses cheveux, beurk ! lança Ginny d'un air de dégoût.

— Gin', est-ce si grave ? » lança Hermione, irritée, en direction de son amie.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que Nott avait arrêté d'écrire sur son parchemin.

« Hermy, c'est une vraie peste ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle prenne mes affaires !

— C'est juste une brosse à cheveux ! Tu peux bien lui prêter, non ?

— Oui, si tu veux. répondit la Gryffondor rousse d'un air bougon. Oh, mais c'est pas Andrews que je vois là ! reprit-elle. Je croyais qu'elle n'allait pas revenir cette année ! Que fait-elle là ? Oh, t'as vu, sa tête, on dirait une chauve-souris ! »

Hermione regarda en direction de la fameuse Andrews, Jessica de son prénom, une élève de Poufsouffle. En effet, la jeune fille avait des cernes sous les yeux et avait la peau plus pâle qu'un fantôme. Hermione soupira d'exaspération.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé ! Laisse-là tranquille !

— Oh, on peut rien dire avec toi ! » lança Ginny, boudeuse. Mais elle arrêta de parler.

Finalement, le professeur Flitwick arriva dans la salle de cours et tous les étudiants se turent. Hermione lança un dernier regard vers le Serpentard qui avait remis son nez dans son parchemin. Mais elle était sûre qu'il avait écouté leur conversation. Le jeune homme ne semblait plus indifférent envers la Gryffondor. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'il pensait mais au moins, il la regardait avec curiosité, ce qui était un bon début. Elle se frotta les mains intérieurement.

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, elle le surveilla du coin de l'œil. Elle ne le regardait plus franchement afin de ne pas se laisser surprendre. Mais elle avait remarqué qu'il la dévisageait souvent, avec perplexité. Elle lui souriait et lui parlait dès qu'elle le pouvait. Son attitude était étrange et opposée par rapport à toutes ces dernières années. Le regard de Nott semblait dire : _mais que me veut-elle ?_

Elle avait décidé de faire un peu plus attention à elle aussi. Désormais, elle soignait sa tenue et, même si cela lui semblait fastidieux, elle se coiffait et se maquillait chaque matin.

« Franchement, je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! lui lança Ginny, un matin où elles se préparaient toutes les deux devant leur miroir commun avant de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Cela fait depuis plusieurs jours que je te vois lisser tes cheveux et te maquiller ! Que se passe-t-il ?

— Rien, répondit simplement Hermione en traçant une ligne d'eye-liner sur le bord inférieure de sa paupière.

— Ce n'est pas possible ! Il y a forcément quelqu'un, c'est obligé ! s'écria son amie en la regardant avec insistance.

— Ne peut-on pas se faire belle, juste pour le plaisir ? » l'interrogea-t-elle d'un air innocent.

Ginny plissa les yeux. Hermione lui cachait quelque chose, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Personne ne prendrait autant de temps pour se préparer le matin si ce n'était pas pour quelqu'un. De plus, on parlait de Hermione Granger, la jeune femme qui n'avait jamais fait attention à son apparence auparavant. Que lui arrivait-il ?

La brune la regarda et lui fit un grand sourire.

« Comment tu me trouves ? demanda-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

— Très jolie ! répondit Ginny, médusée.

— Merci ! J'y vais, on se retrouve dans la Grande Salle ! »

Hermione partit sans jeter un regard vers la rousse. Ginny resta sans voix.

La Gryffondor marcha d'un pas assuré jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Elle ne se promenait plus dans les couloirs les bras chargés de livres car elle avait lancé un sort d'extension dans son sac de cours. Cela lui permettait d'avoir accès à tous ses bouquins sans avoir à courber le dos sous leurs poids.

Pour cette raison ou certainement parce qu'elle faisait plus attention à son apparence, certains garçons se retournaient de temps en temps sur son passage, sensibles à son charme. A chaque fois que cela arrivait, son cœur se réchauffait un peu plus.

_Et toc, Ron ! Tu vois que je peux être séduisante quand je m'y mets un peu !_

De temps en temps, un garçon plus téméraire que les autres venait la voir pendant qu'elle mangeait seule dans la Grande Salle ou quand elle travaillait dans la Bibliothèque. Il tentait de discuter avec elle ou de lui demander de sortir avec lui à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Mais elle esquivait toutes les conversations et tous les rendez-vous proposés. Elle n'avait toujours qu'un seul objectif : faire chavirer le cœur de Théodore Nott.

En fait, elle se rendait compte que plus elle avait confiance en elle, plus les gens venaient vers elle. Elle était souriante, toujours aimable et riait aux blagues qu'on lui faisait, tout en ne médisant sur personne. Elle sentait que les gens l'appréciaient.

Au début, elle avait pensé qu'il lui serait difficile d'agir ainsi pendant plusieurs jours d'affilée mais elle se rendait compte que c'était plus facile qu'elle ne le pensait. Finalement, elle continuait à être la Hermione Granger que tout le monde connaissait : elle était toujours aussi studieuse, prompte à répondre aux questions des professeurs en cours, à lire des tonnes de livres et à passer des heures à la Bibliothèque pour travailler ses devoirs. Les seules différences étaient qu'à présent, elle faisait plus attention à elle et se montrait plus ouverte.

Elle n'avait pas écrit à Ron depuis plusieurs semaines pour ne pas être dérangée par ses commentaires désobligeants. Et surtout, elle ne voulait pas réitérer son erreur du début. Elle avançait pas à pas et cela semblait fonctionner beaucoup mieux.

Néanmoins, elle rencontrait plusieurs problèmes.

Tout d'abord, Nott ne faisait aucun effort pour répondre à ses questions lorsque celles-ci devenaient trop personnelles. Elle avait essayé de l'interroger, pas forcément sur sa vie privée, mais sur ses passions, sur ce qui l'intéressait, histoire d'en apprendre plus sur lui mais ce dernier ne lui répondait jamais ou l'esquivait. C'était vraiment frustrant. De Nott, elle ne savait rien. Bien sûr, elle ne savait que ce qui était notoirement connu, mais rien d'autre.

De plus, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle. La détestait-il ? Ou lui était-elle indifférente ? Car cela faisait une grande différence. Il la regardait souvent mais comment devait-elle traduire cet attitude ? Elle semblait lui être incompréhensible : elle lui souriait, lui demandait de ses nouvelles, s'intéressait à lui et elle profitait de chaque occasion pour le toucher. Elle n'avait pas retenté une chute, cela aurait été trop gros. En revanche, de temps en temps, elle lui touchait le bras légèrement quand elle lui parlait. Parfois, elle collait même sa jambe contre la sienne quand ils étaient assis côte à côte à la Bibliothèque mais très imperceptiblement, comme si de rien n'était. Nott ne disait rien mais elle savait qu'il sentait sa proximité.

Cela faisait désormais six semaines qu'elle était revenue à Poudlard et elle se rendit compte qu'elle tournait en rond, situation qu'elle avait pourtant voulu éviter en acceptant son pari.

Nott ne prendrait jamais les devants, en tout cas, pas dans la situation actuelle et sans une aide extérieure. Et elle savait pertinemment que si elle lui faisait des avances, il les refuserait car il était un Serpentard, un sang-pur et il ne s'intéressait pas à elle de cette manière (enfin, semblait-il). Elle avait l'impression de s'échiner pour rien et elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas la bonne stratégie.

Finalement, il était peut-être temps d'utiliser sa dernière cartouche... le fameux conseil que lui avait précieusement donné Ron. Quand il le lui avait donné, elle n'avait pas voulu le mettre à exécution, elle voulait une victoire totale. Malheureusement, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : si elle continuait comme ça, elle serait obligée de faire le ménage chez Ron pendant cinq ans, l'aider pour qu'il devienne Auror et tout faire pour qu'il sorte avec son amie Cécile.

* * *

_Le 12 octobre 1998_

_De Hermione Granger à Ronald Weasley_

_Très cher Ron d'amour,_

_Je t'écris enfin après plusieurs semaines de silence mais j'avais besoin de tester plusieurs choses sur N._

_Je suis à moitié satisfaite de mes avancées. N n'a plus l'air de me mépriser. Il pose sur moi un regard quelques peu étrange. Je ne le suis pas si indifférente mais en réalité, et c'est mon avis, il ne sait pas vraiment quoi penser de moi. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir : je suis une Gryffondor et je ne lui ai jamais parlé avant cette année._

_J'ai décidé de suivre le conseil que tu m'as donné. Je ne voulais pas l'utiliser mais je me rends compte que si je continue comme ça, je ne réussirai jamais à faire chavirer son cœur énigmatique._

_Merci en tout cas pour ton aide précieuse !_

_Des bisous tout plein sur chacune de tes grosses joues !_

_XOXO_

_Signée : Ton amie_


	7. Daphné Greengrass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> Voici l'apparition d'un tout nouveau personnage ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ^^!  
> MinnieMey

_Le 15 octobre 1998_

_De Ronald Weasley à Hermione Granger_

_Ma très chère Hermione adorée,_

_Ah enfin, je reçois un courrier de toi ! Je t'avoue, je m'inquiétais un peu. Ce pari commence à me rendre chèvre, je dois l'admettre._

_Je suis content de tes avancées, bravo ! Et de rien pour l'info, j'espère qu'elle te sera utile._

_Il y a quelques jours, j'ai reçu une lettre bizarre de ma soeur. Il parait que tu as bien changé : tu fais attention à ton apparence, tu lisses tes cheveux, tu te maquilles ! Il parait même que tu as eu quelques propositions de sorties. Honnêtement, je suis étonné ! Ginny a grandement attisé ma curiosité._

_Avec Harry, on souhaite venir à Pré-au-Lard lors de votre sortie le 31 octobre. On se voit ? Réponds-moi dès que possible._

_A très bientôt !_

_Une bise sur ton front !_

_XXXX_

_Signé : Un gars curieux_

* * *

Hermione était à son cours d'Arithmancie et observait Daphné Greengrass. Dans les septièmes années qui étaient revenus à Poudlard, seuls la Serpentard, Michael Corner de Serdaigle et elle-même avaient choisi cette option.

Les élèves, attentifs, écoutaient le professeur Vector leur expliquer comment résoudre des fonctions. Personne n'osait parler. L'enseignante était très sévère et n'acceptait aucun bruit dans sa classe. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour faire connaissance avec qui que ce soit. Mais c'était le seul dans lequel la jeune femme, une blonde aux longs cheveux lisses et cendrés, n'avait aucun camarade de maison. L'aborder à la fin de ce cours serait le meilleur moment car personne ne viendrait les déranger.

Le professeur demanda à un étudiant de se lever pour aller au tableau. Hermione, pour une fois, ne se proposa pas. Daphné, l'élève la plus douée après elle dans cette matière, se leva et vint résoudre la difficile équation avec brio sous les regards médusés de toute la classe.

A la fin du cours, Hermione se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et sortit de la salle précipitamment pour poursuivre Daphné qui avait pris la direction du Grand Hall.

« Daphné, excuse-moi ! » lança la Gryffondor en courant derrière la Serpentard.

Celle-ci se retourna et regarda la brune avec étonnement.

« Salut ! lui lança-t-elle.

— Salut ! » répondit Daphné en plissant les yeux.

C'était bien la première fois que Hermione Granger lui adressait la parole.

« Excuse-moi de te déranger, tu es pressée ? demanda-t-elle.

— Non, pas vraiment, je n'ai plus cours de la journée ! répondit la jeune femme aux yeux bleus.

— Moi non plus ! Je voulais savoir si tu avais un peu de temps à m'accorder concernant le cours d'Arithmancie. »

Daphné écarquilla les yeux. Jamais Hermione Granger ne lui avait adressé la parole. De plus, elle lui demandait des conseils sur un cours ? Elle flaira le piège.

« Ah oui, vraiment ? fit-elle, lui lançant un regard froid, lourd de sens.

— Euh... oui... hésita Hermione, d'un air gêné. C'est-à-dire que je n'ai pas bien compris la dernière équation et j'aimerais bien que tu me l'expliques...

— Oh ! »

Daphné réfléchit quelques instants. Cette dernière n'était pas comme Pansy Parkinson ou Millicent Bulstrode, ces anciennes camarades de Serpentard. Elle ne prenait aucun plaisir à martyriser plus faibles qu'elle. De plus, même si elle était de sang-pure, elle ne méprisait pas pour autant les nés-moldus. Elle avait juste laissé ses deux camarades de dortoir faire ce qu'elles souhaitaient sans rien dire, sans jamais y prendre part. Dans un sens, elle n'était pas mieux que Parkinson et Bulstrode.

La Serpentard réfléchit pendant quelques instants. Elle trouvait ça louche que Hermione Granger vienne lui demander des conseils en Arithmancie mais était également de nature très curieuse et elle souhaitait savoir pourquoi la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns l'abordait.

Alors, elle accepta sa demande.

« D'accord, dit-elle finalement. On va à la Bibliothèque ensemble ?

— Oui ! Merci Daphné ! » s'écria Hermione, reconnaissante.

Cette dernière se réjouit intérieurement. La première partie du plan avait fonctionné.

Les deux élèves marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la Bibliothèque et s'installèrent au fond de la salle afin d'être tranquilles. Elles sortirent leurs affaires et Hermione commença à poser des questions à Daphné sur la dernière équation. Et la Serpentard, sur un ton professoral, lui expliqua avec beaucoup de patience. Bien sûr, Hermione n'avait pas besoin de toutes ces explications, ce n'était qu'une excuse pour se rapprocher de la blonde. Pourtant, elle fut impressionnée par les qualités d'enseignement de la jeune femme. Elle rendait l'exercice simple et facile.

« Tu es vraiment douée pour enseigner ! » ne put s'empêcher de dire la Gryffondor. Ce compliment était sincère.

Daphné fut surprise et la regarda avec étonnement. Aucun élève de cette maison ne l'avait jamais complimenté.

« Merci ! dit-elle. J'aide souvent ma sœur en Arithmancie. Elle a du mal avec cette matière. On peut dire que j'ai l'habitude !

— Oui, c'est vrai que tu as une sœur, elle est en sixième année, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, c'est ça !

— Dis-moi... bien sûr, ne me réponds pas si c'est trop indiscret, mais... pourquoi es-tu revenue refaire ta septième année ? lui demanda Hermione, curieuse. Des personnes comme moi, Justin ou encore Sally-Ann, n'ont pas pu aller à Poudlard l'année dernière, c'est pourquoi nous sommes revenus cette année. Mais toi, tu as fait ta septième année l'an passé, tu n'étais pas obligée de revenir... Et puis, tu es une personne intelligente... »

Hermione avait bien vu que Daphné avait tiqué quand elle avait dit _des personnes comme moi_ , sous-entendu, des nées-moldues. La Gryffondor ne sut pas réellement pourquoi mais la jeune fille lui répondit. Était-ce parce qu'elle n'avait rien contre Hermione, pourtant, une née-moldue de Gryffondor ? Ou était-ce simplement parce qu'elle était toujours seule à Serpentard et qu'elle avait envie de parler à quelqu'un ? Sûrement un peu des deux. Sur le moment, Hermione ne sut pas la raison. Mais Daphné lui répondit après quelques instants de réflexion.

« En fait, l'année dernière, c'était assez spécial... même pour nous, les Serpentard, avoua-t-elle. Vous, les élèves des autres maisons, vous pensez que tous les élèves de Serpentard ont bien vécu l'accession au pouvoir de Tu-Sais-Qui mais ce n'était pas vrai pour tout le monde. On n'était pas tous comme Goyle ou Crabbe. Personnellement, je n'aimais pas les méthodes des Carrow. Je les trouvais inhumaines. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Personne ne pouvait rien dire ! Même nous, des Serpentard. Et nous ne sommes pas... aussi courageux... que vous, les Gryffondor... »

Daphné fit une pause. Hermione l'écouta avidement. Jamais n'avait-elle parlé aussi longtemps avec une élève de cette maison qui n'avait aucun mépris dans la voix. Cela la changeait.

« Bref, j'ai été pas mal perturbée pendant ma septième année, mes notes ont chuté et je n'ai pas passé mes ASPIC. Très peu d'ailleurs ont réussi à les passer. On était tous traumatisés ! Alors, oui, je sais ce que tu vas me dire : mon traumatisme n'est rien comparé à celui des élèves des autres maisons mais nous avons tous été touchés, jusqu'à un certain degré... C'est pour cela que je suis revenue à Poudlard. Pour vivre une dernière année scolaire normale et passer mes ASPIC. »

Elle releva la tête et lança un regard de défi à Hermione, prête à s'opposer à elle si cette dernière voulait la contredire ou la railler. Mais la Gryffondor lui sourit plutôt.

« Je te comprends tout à fait ! »

Hermione resta pensive quelques instants, puis, dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« Merci pour ta réponse, Daphné. C'est vraiment dommage que nous ne parlons qu'aujourd'hui pour la première fois alors que c'est notre dernière année. Je suis sûre qu'on aurait pu devenir amies s'il n'y avait pas eu toutes ces histoires entre les maisons, les sang-purs et les nés-moldus...

— On peut parler calmement aujourd'hui parce que Pansy et Millicent ne sont plus à Poudlard. Elles ont toujours eu des idées assez radicales et n'auraient certainement pas apprécié que je te parle !

— Oh ça, oui ! renchérit Hermione. Elles m'ont souvent fait comprendre leurs visions des choses !

— Je suis désolée, lui dit Daphné. Je ne t'ai jamais défendue... je les ai laissées faire...

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'était comme ça ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un sourire et se détendirent enfin.

« Tu sais... hésita Daphné. Hum... L'année n'est pas finie... je veux dire... il est encore temps pour nous de devenir amies... bien sûr... si tu le souhaites ? »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Daphné lui proposait son amitié ?

Elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Elle était venue voir la jeune femme pour avoir des informations sur Nott et finalement, elle appréciait la jeune fille... Daphné l'avait aidée en Arithmancie et elle s'était ouverte à elle. Sa mission de séduire Nott était importante mais recevoir une telle amitié était rare.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, plein de sincérité.

« D'accord ! dit-elle. Si tu veux, on pourra réviser ensemble nos matières en commun de temps en temps. Qu'en penses-tu ?

— Cela me convient parfaitement ! » répondit Daphné, un air ravi sur le visage.

Les deux jeunes femmes prirent alors l'habitude de se retrouver deux à trois fois par semaine pour réviser leurs cours d'Arithmancie mais également de Métamorphoses et de Sortilèges. Quelques élèves de Serpentard et de Gryffondor avaient regardé leur amitié avec surprise, voire avec mépris pour certains. Ginny en fut la première étonnée et avait sauté sur Hermione, un soir, lui demandant des comptes. Mais cette dernière lui avait répliqué que désormais, Daphné était son amie et que c'était comme ça et pas autrement. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Dix jours après s'être parlées pour la toute première fois, le sujet Nott fut enfin abordé. Hermione n'avait pas eu le cœur à en parler avec Daphné car elle l'appréciait réellement et même si en réalité leur amitié avait commencé car elle voulait avoir des informations sur le jeune homme, elle n'avait pas envie de gâcher leur camaraderie naissante.

Elles étaient dans la Bibliothèque, comme à leur habitude, et travaillaient sur un devoir de Sortilèges. Elles s'échangeaient des informations sur le sortilège du Fidelitas. Hermione lui raconta qu'elle avait déjà été dans une maison où il y avait eu un Fidelitas, que la personne qui avait été le détenteur du secret était décédée et qu'ensuite, toutes les personnes qui avaient été dans cette maison étaient devenues à leur tour les détenteurs du secret. Par respect pour son ami et son défunt parrain, elle omit de dire qu'elle parlait de la maison de Sirius Black. Mais Daphné fut très intéressée par cette information qui allait lui servir pour son devoir.

Hermione était penchée sur son parchemin quand la Serpentard éleva la voix. Elle releva la tête et fut surprise de voir Nott à deux mètres d'elle.

« Tu pourrais me prêter tes cours de Métamorphoses, s'il te plaît, Théo ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— D'accord, Daphné. » répondit-il.

Il fouilla dans son sac et sortit un grand cahier.

« Tiens, tu pourras me le rendre dans deux jours ! lui dit-il.

— Merci beaucoup ! » s'écria-t-elle avec un sourire.

Nott jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Hermione qui n'eut pas le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Il était déjà parti. Elle le regarda marcher vers la sortie de la Bibliothèque. Elle soupira profondément. Elle n'avait pas vraiment avancé avec lui. Elle restait toujours au point mort. Cela la stressait de plus en plus car elle savait que l'heure tournait pour son pari. Cependant, elle n'était pas seulement stressée, son ventre se tordit également et de façon inexplicable, elle se sentit attristée par l'ignorance du jeune homme.

Elle revint sur son parchemin et remarqua que Daphné la dévisageait. Elle voulut reprendre sa rédaction mais le regard de son amie était si intense qu'elle ne put l'ignorer.

« Oui, Daphné ? » lui demanda-t-elle en la regardant dans les yeux.

Celle-ci eut un sourire en coin.

« N'auriez-vous pas quelque chose à me dire, Hermione Granger ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un air de connivence.

— Quoi ? Comment ? s'exclama Hermione en se sentant confuse. De quoi veux-tu parler ? »

Elle ricana.

« Arrête de faire l'innocente ! »

Hermione mit un temps avant de saisir. Elle repassa en mode rapide les quelques minutes qui venaient de se passer : Hermione qui expliquait le Fidelitas à Daphné, elle qui parlait à Nott, lui qui lui répondait, la Gryffondor qui regardait discrètement le cul du garçon en soupirant pendant qu'il partait... _Oops !_

« Euh... non... Daphné... ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! » dit-elle brusquement.

A l'intérieur d'elle-même, une voix qui ressemblait très fortement à celle de Ron lui disait : _Par Merlin, c'est ta chance, Hermione ! Saisis-là !_ Mais bizarrement, elle n'avait pas envie de l'écouter. Tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire fut de bredouiller des paroles incohérentes tout en rougissant.

Le sourire de Daphné devint encore plus grand.

« Mille Gorgones, Hermione ! Tu en pinces pour Théodore ! chuchota-t-elle en s'approchant d'elle.

— Mais non... euh... je veux dire... pas du tout ! » s'écria-t-elle, encore plus confuse.

La voix de Ron continuait à parler dans sa tête : _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Hermy ? Dis-lui oui et amasse le plus d'infos possibles ! T'as perdu la boule ou quoi ?_ Mais Hermione tentait de l'ignorer.

Daphné se rapprocha encore plus.

« Si tu veux, je peux t'aider ! » lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

La Gryffondor inspira et expira. Que voulait-elle ? Oui, elle voulait avoir des infos sur Nott... Mais c'était quoi déjà son objectif ? Ah oui, le pari ! Séduire le Serpentard... Et ensuite... Ron qui se prosternerait devant elle, Ron qui lui offrirait son corps... Oui, c'était son objectif...

« Je ne suis pas... vraiment... indifférente... dit-elle dans un souffle, le cœur palpitant et les joues rouges.

— Ahah... intéressant ! Est-ce juste une lubie d'une Gryffondor qui a envie de tester du Serpentard ? Ou t'intéresse-t-il... vraiment ?

— Il... m'intéresse... vraiment... » répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

Daphné lui fit un grand sourire.

« Ce soir, retrouve-moi à la salle des Trophées à 22 heures ! » lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.


	8. Une Serpentard comme alliée

Hermione arriva la première dans la Salle des Trophées. Quand Daphné avait découvert son intérêt pour Nott, elle avait paniqué. Elle était restée bloquée, comme si elle trahissait sa nouvelle amie et également Nott - allez savoir pourquoi - en confirmant ses sentiments.

Bien sûr, elle n'aimait pas _réellement_ Nott, non, non... elle voulait juste gagner son pari... mais maintenant que son plan semblait aller dans son sens - enfin !-, elle se dégonflait...

Non, elle avait un pari à tenir : séduire Nott, en faire son quatre-heures, rapporter la preuve à Ron. Et ensuite... elle aurait ce qu'elle voulait... oui, oui, ce qu'elle désirait, c'était le bien le corps du roux, non ?

Elle faisait les cent pas, tout en essayant de se convaincre de ce qu'elle souhaitait réellement.

Finalement, Daphné arriva cinq minutes plus tard.

« Salut ! » lui lança-t-elle en lui souriant.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'assirent sur un canapé au fond de la salle. Elles en profitèrent pour lancer des sorts de silence afin de ne pas se faire surprendre par Rusard ou un professeur.

« Bon, alors, raconte-moi tout ! lui demanda Daphné, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

— Euh... je n'ai pas grand chose à te raconter... je t'avoue, Théodore Nott... je ne l'avais pas vraiment remarqué avant cette année... »

Quand on mentait, Hermione savait qu'il fallait que le mensonge soit le plus proche de la réalité possible. Donc, elle tenta de lui dire la vérité, tout en omettant cette histoire de pari.

« On a tous un statut spécial, les anciens septième années... j'ai reconnu Théodore dans le train pour Poudlard... on s'est retrouvé tous les deux... et j'avoue... depuis cet instant, il n'est plus sorti de ma tête. Ensuite, le professeur Crimson nous a mis ensemble pour notre projet de Métamorphoses. J'ai commencé à le connaître et à l'apprécier de plus en plus... Malheureusement, il n'est pas très bavard. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à lui parler. Et puis, les semaines ont passé et petit à petit, mon intérêt pour lui a grandi... je vais être honnête avec toi... je ne sais pas si c'est juste de l'intérêt car je ne sais rien sur lui ou si c'est vraiment de... l'amour... Mais bref, oui... je suis intéressée par lui ! »

Daphné souriait.

« Ça, pour une nouvelle, c'est une sacrée nouvelle ! dit-elle après l'avoir écoutée. Hermione Granger en pince pour Théodore Nott ! Franchement ! Il fallait que je vienne à Poudlard pour une seconde septième année pour assister à ça !

— Arrête, Daphné, ce n'est pas drôle ! Tu garderas ça pour toi, hein ? »

Si l'école était au courant de son intérêt pour le Serpentard... elle n'osait pas penser aux conséquences...

« Non, je ne dirai rien à personne ! lui promit la blonde. De toute façon, à qui voudrais-tu que je raconte ça ? J'ai pas vraiment d'amies à Serpentard, à part ma sœur, mais c'est pas une amie. Et mon seul ami, c'est Théodore, et bon... je vais éviter de lui dire... donc, non, je ne dirai rien à personne !

— Merci ! » dit Hermione avec soulagement.

Daphné réfléchit quelques instants.

« C'est quoi ton plan ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Hein ?

— Oui, ton plan pour le séduire ? »

Hermione faillit éclater de rire. Elle avait envie de lui crier _Mais c'est toi, mon plan, Daphné, pardi !_ mais elle se retint.

« Je t'avoue, je n'ai pas vraiment de plan... dit-elle d'un air dramatique. Théodore est impossible à comprendre. Il est totalement opaque à mes tentatives... Je ne connais rien sur lui !

— Je vais t'avouer quelque chose ! » dit brusquement Daphné.

Celle-ci inspira profondément et regarda Hermione dans les yeux.

« Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plait ! Théodore et moi, nous sommes sortis ensemble ! lui confia-t-elle.

— Comment ? s'exclama Hermione, en faisant semblant d'apprendre la nouvelle.

— Nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant notre sixième année. Cela a duré six mois environ. Tu sais, tous les deux... on a toujours été un peu part dans notre maison. Je n'aimais pas traîner avec Pansy et Millicent et Théodore n'appréciait pas vraiment Drago, Vincent et Grégory... »

Hermione mit un peu de temps avant de comprendre qui étaient Vincent et Grégory... Ah oui Crabbe et Goyle !

« Il s'entendait plutôt bien avec Blaise mais ils ne traînaient pas tout le temps ensemble. Théo a toujours été un solitaire ! Du coup, on se retrouvait parfois juste tous les deux à travailler dans la Salle Commune. Et puis, un jour... ça s'est fait... on a commencé à sortir ensemble.

— Pourquoi vous êtes-vous quittés ? lui demanda Hermione avec intérêt.

— Pour différentes raisons. On ne s'aimait pas réellement. On s'était retrouvés car on était seuls, pas vraiment parce qu'on était attirés l'un par l'autre... et puis... vers la fin de ma sixième année... j'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments pour Blaise...

— Vraiment ? »

Hermione écoutait avidement son amie. Elle n'était au courant d'aucune de ces histoires chez les Serpentard. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait comment Ron avait su pour Daphné et Théodore. De qui avait-il eu cette information capitale ? Car les deux jeunes gens avaient été très discrets.

« Oui, j'ai rompu avec Théodore et un mois après, j'ai commencé à sortir avec Blaise.

— Oh ! Et comment l'a pris... euh... Théodore ?

— Je lui ai dit la vérité quand on a rompu, je voulais être sincère avec lui. Il a compris et puis... lui non plus n'avait pas réellement de sentiments pour moi. Cela s'est plutôt bien passé.

— Je vois ! »

Daphné inspira profondément.

« Et tu es toujours avec Blaise ? demanda Hermione, curieuse de savoir où en était sa relation avec l'autre Serpentard.

— Non, nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis cet été, dit-elle d'un air triste.

— Je suis désolée !

— Oh, ne le sois pas, avec Blaise, c'est compliqué... comment dire... un coup, on est ensemble, une autre fois, on l'est plus... »

Hermione lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques temps.

« Concernant... euh... Theodore... j'ai du mal à le cerner, il est très renfermé sur lui-même... dit-elle. Et dès que je lui pose une question un peu trop personnelle, il ne me répond pas... il me fuit. Pourquoi ?

— C'est un garçon assez complexe, répondit Daphné. Pour le comprendre, il faut connaître un peu sa vie. Il a perdu sa mère quand il était très jeune et n'a vécu qu'avec son père qui n'a jamais été un grand bavard. De plus, ce dernier lui a donné une éducation assez stricte sans montrer d'amour pour son fils. Cela l'a beaucoup renfermé sur lui-même. Alors, quand une fille comme toi, qui ne lui a jamais parlé auparavant, s'intéresse à lui, il s'interroge. La première chose qu'il se demande, c'est pourquoi. Et puis, tu es d'une autre maison, tu es une née-moldue... Bref, il est suspicieux ! Son père, en tant que Mangemort, lui a toujours appris à se méfier des gens.

— Tout ce que tu me dis ce soir, je l'avais plus ou moins deviné. Mais du coup, comment pourrais-je le faire changer d'avis sur mon compte ? Crois-tu qu'il pourrait s'intéresser à moi ? Alors que nous sommes si différents ? »

Daphné resta pensive quelques instants.

« J'ai remarqué qu'il t'observait pendant nos cours. Il essaie d'être discret mais j'ai des yeux de lynx ! lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il faudrait juste trouver une occasion... un coup de pouce, comme on dit !

— Oui, mais quoi ?

— Hum... laisse-moi réfléchir... je pourrai peut-être organiser quelque chose... une rencontre... mais il faudrait trouver une raison... »

Daphné réfléchit pendant quelques instants.

« Tu vas à la prochaine sortie de Pré-au-Lard ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Hermione espéra intérieurement que la jeune femme n'allait pas lui conseiller d'inviter le Serpentard. C'était encore trop tôt. S'il refusait, cela détruirait certainement ses chances à jamais.

« Oui mais j'y rencontre mes amis, Harry et Ron...

— Ah...

— Je ne peux pas inviter Théodore, dit Hermione.

— Et pourquoi donc ?

— Car il refuserait catégoriquement d'y aller avec moi ! Déjà, il me prend à moitié pour une folle, alors, si je lui demandais de sortir avec moi, il penserait que je me moque de lui ! En début d'année, j'ai essayé de me rapprocher de lui lors d'une des soirées dans la Salle sur Demande, il n'a pas apprécié mes efforts...

— C'est quelqu'un de suspicieux... c'est pour ça...

— Alors, comment devrais-je m'y prendre ? » demanda la Gryffondor, avide d'avoir quelques conseils.

Daphné se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Je n'ai pas grand chose à te dire, à part être toi-même, lui répondit la Serpentard. Reste comme tu es actuellement, continue à lui parler comme tu le fais, attire son attention sans laisser transparaître tes sentiments... »

Hermione soupira de dépit. Si cela continuait comme ça, elle perdrait très certainement son pari. Finalement, elle n'était pas plus avancée qu'auparavant... La Serpentard dut voir la déception de la Gryffondor car elle se rattrapa.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! la rassura-t-elle. Théo est certes mystérieux et réservé mais tu ne lui es pas indifférente, j'en suis sûre...

— Tu m'as l'air bien positive... » dit Hermione amèrement.

La Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Et dire que je suis en train de consoler Hermione Granger pour une affaire de cœur !

— Ne te moque pas de moi, Daphné ! » répondit la Gryffondor mais elle avait un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

Son amie réfléchit encore quelques temps, puis, se tourna vers elle.

« Je vais trouver quelque chose !... Et allons à Pré-au-Lard ensemble !

— Mais je t'ai dit que j'y allais avec Harry et Ron...

— Invite-moi alors !

— Euh... »

La Serpentard la regarda d'un air ferme. Il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui refuse quoi que ce soit.

« D'accord, répondit finalement Hermione, étonnée.

— Super ! Je vais t'aider ! »

La Gryffondor regarda longuement Daphné et se demanda ce qu'elle avait en tête...

* * *

_Le 25 octobre 1998_

_De Hermione Granger à Ronald Weasley_

_Cher Ron,_

_Je t'avais déjà confirmé qu'on se reverrait le 31, avec Harry et Ginny. Mais changement de plan : Daphné Greengrass sera présente également. J'imagine ta surprise. Sur tes conseils, j'ai fait sa connaissance et à mon plus grand étonnement, je m'entends très bien avec elle, elle n'a rien à voir avec Parkinson ou Bullstrode._

_De plus, elle m'a donné des informations et des conseils très intéressants sur N._

_Bref, je ne suis pas sûre qu'on se parlera beaucoup quand on se verra mais je pense que notre rendez-vous sera intéressant._

_On se retrouve à 14 heurs devant les Trois Balais le 31 !_

_Je t'embrasse !_

_XOXO_

_Signée : Une fille surprenante_


	9. Retrouvailles à Pré-au-Lard

_Le 29 octobre 1998_

_De Ronald Weasley à Hermione Granger_

_Chère Hermione,_

_En effet, quelle surprise ! Es-tu sûre que la Serpentard n'a rien en tête ? Honnêtement, je trouve cela étrange que tu t'entendes aussi bien avec elle... Je ferai ma propre opinion quand on se verra. Je me rappelle d'une bien jolie fille dans mes souvenirs. Mais fais attention à toi quand même ! On ne sait jamais avec les serpents..._

_On pourra se parler après notre RDV ! Je veux absolument un compte-rendu de tout ce qui t'es arrivée depuis que tu es à Poudlard._

_Bonne fin de semaine. On se voit dans deux jours !_

_Bises_

_XXXX_

_Signé : Un garçon dubitatif et exigeant_

* * *

Hermione finissait de manger son déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Ginny était assise à ses côtés et lui faisait des commentaires sur son équipe de Quidditch.

« Je pense qu'on a la meilleure équipe du tournoi. L'année dernière, on n'a pas pu jouer au Quidditch et cela m'a bien manqué ! Avec Demelza et Sarah comme poursuiveuses, on forme un très bon trio. Tu aurais dû voir notre entraînement ce matin, on a réussi à la perfection plusieurs combinaisons de figures. Je pense qu'on a toutes nos chances pour gagner une nouvelle fois la coupe cette année. Il faut juste que notre attrapeur, Conrad Dupré, ait un peu plus confiance en lui, mais je suis sûre qu'on y arrivera.

— Conrad est en troisième année, c'est ça ? demanda Hermione.

— Oui, il est jeune mais il se débrouille quand il le veut bien. Il a un bon balai, il vole bien mais il n'est pas encore très sûr de lui, même si, à chaque entraînement, il devient meilleur. Franchement, je suis contente de moi ! J'ai fait un bon choix d'équipe !

— J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner ! C'est quand le premier match ?

— Dans trois semaines, contre Serpentard, comme d'habitude !

— D'accord ! »

Hermione releva la tête et vit Daphné qui mangeait à côté de Théodore. Son amie leva la tête vers elle et la Gryffondor lui fit un signe de la main. Daphné le lui rendit par un grand sourire.

« C'est fou que tu sois amie avec Daphné Greengrass, maintenant ! lança Ginny. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire !

— Et pourquoi ça, Gin' ? demanda Hermione, quelque peu irritée.

— Eh bien, avec tous les antécédents que nous avons eu avec les Serpentard... j'aurais pensé que tu ne te lierais pas d'amitié avec eux. »

Ginny n'était pas vindicative ou en colère, elle était juste perplexe.

« Si toi aussi, tu t'y mets...

— Ah ? Car quelqu'un t'a déjà fait des remarques ? Ne serait-ce pas mon lourdaud de frère ?

— Comment as-tu deviné ? » lança Hermione, désabusée.

Ginny et Ron n'étaient pas les seuls. Anna et Vanessa, ses camarades de maison, lui en avaient également fait la remarque.

« Tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes avec Daphné. Elle a souffert d'une mauvaise réputation à cause de Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode mais en réalité, elle n'a jamais participé à leurs lynchages. Elle s'est toujours mise en retrait. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir alors qu'elle n'a rien fait. En tout cas, moi, je n'ai aucun soucis avec elle. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si Ron te l'a dit, mais nous irons à Pré-au-Lard avec elle. Je l'ai invitée !

— Comment ? s'écria Ginny, qui faillit s'étrangler avec son jus de citrouille.

— Oui et j'ai invité Luna aussi. Comme cela, vous pourrez faire connaissance. Honnêtement, elle est sympa et par bien des aspects, on se ressemble beaucoup. Je suis sûre qu'elle te plaira, Gin' !

— Hum... OK, répondit son amie qui n'avait pas grand chose à dire puisque Hermione avait déjà pris la décision d'amener sa nouvelle amie Serpentard.

— Il est tard ! s'écria Hermione. Je vais passer à la Bibliothèque pour avancer sur mon devoir de Potions. On se retrouve à 13 heures 40 dans le Grand Hall ? »

Ginny acquiesça et Hermione partit de la Grande Salle. Quinze minutes plus tard, Daphné l'avait rejointe, accompagnée, à sa grande surprise, de Théodore Nott. Hermione le regarda s'installer à côté de la Serpentard en silence.

« Salut Hermione ! Ça va ? lui demanda Daphné un sourire sur les lèvres.

— Euh... oui... et toi ? lui répondit-elle par mécanisme, en dévisageant le garçon.

— Tout va bien ! Cela ne te dérange pas que Théo nous accompagne ? Je veux dire, ici et à Pré-au-Lard ? »

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux et lança un regard effaré à son amie. Elle lui lança un coup d'œil significatif du genre _Ce n'était pas ce qu'on avait prévu, Greengrass !_ Mais Daphné fit semblant de ne pas la comprendre et continua à sourire à la place.

« Non, cela ne me dérange pas, » se reprit Hermione et elle lança un « Salut ! » vers Nott. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle pouvait l'appeler par son prénom. Elle évita de rajouter quoique ce soit d'autre.

Nott, comme à son habitude, ne lui répondit pas, il lui fit juste un signe de la tête. C'était sans compter Daphné qui lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Et les bonnes manières ? » s'écria-t-elle en lui lançant un regard sévère.

Hermione faillit éclater de rire, tellement Théodore se sentit mal à l'aise. Il était rouge de honte. Il se renfrogna un peu plus mais releva néanmoins la tête vers elle.

« Salut... Gran... euh... Hermione ! » dit-il d'un air hésitant.

La Gryffondor lui fit un grand sourire. Daphné se retourna vers elle et elles faillirent pouffer de rire mais elles se retinrent et commencèrent à travailler en silence.

Une heure plus tard, ils rangèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers le Grand Hall où Ginny et Luna les attendaient déjà. La rousse eut les yeux exorbités de surprise lorsqu'elle vit Théodore Nott au côté de Daphné. Luna, quant à elle, n'allait pas l'air surprise.

« Salut Théodore ! lança-t-elle vers le jeune homme comme si de rien n'était.

— Salut Luna ! » lui répondit-il avec un faible sourire.

Les deux Gryffondor se regardèrent en haussant les sourcils. Alors, comme ça, Luna connaissait Nott ? Hermione se sentit soudainement bête. Elle avait essayé de devenir l'amie de Daphné pour se rapprocher du Serpentard alors qu'une de ses meilleurs amies le connaissait personnellement. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait la connaissance de la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds cendrés et la remerciait intérieurement de tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour l'aider, néanmoins, cela lui aurait peut-être évité tout ce temps perdu...

« Ce n'est pas la peine que je vous présente, je crois ! lança Hermione en regardant chacune des personnes qui étaient présentes.

— Non, en effet ! Salut Daphné ! Salut euh... Théodore ! » s'écria Ginny en levant son bras comme si elle voulait leur serrer la main.

Daphné haussa les épaules et prit la main de la rousse. Théodore fit de même.

Puis, ils partirent tous les cinq à Pré-au-Lard. Hermione jubilait intérieurement. Ron allait faire une de ces têtes quand ils les verraient tous ensemble !

Étrangement, elle se retrouva au même niveau que le Serpentard pour marcher vers le village sorcier. Les trois autres jeunes filles marchaient devant eux et faisaient connaissance. Hermione se demanda si ce n'était pas encore un coup de Daphné. Celle-ci était vraiment futée, la brune l'appréciait de plus en plus.

Elle jeta un regard vers Nott qui était dans ses pensées.

« Lundi après-midi, on pourra regarder les questions que je propose pour l'interview de la directrice, » l'informa-t-elle.

Les deux étudiants avaient bien avancé sur leur projet de Métamorphoses. En septembre, ils avaient envoyé un courrier aux six Animagi officiels qui étaient listés dans le registre du Ministre de la Magie et trois d'entre eux avaient répondu à leur demande d'interview par l'affirmative. Bien sûr, leur directrice avait été la première à leur répondre positivement et ils avaient prévu de l'interroger le samedi suivant. Les deux autres Animagi étaient Adrian Tutley, qui pouvait se transformait en gerbille, et Parsley Winger, qui se métamorphosait en chien. Avec l'autorisation de la directrice, ils pourraient les rencontrer la semaine d'après.

« D'accord, dit-il avec son flegme habituel.

— Je suis étonnée de te voir avec nous, lui lança-t-elle.

— C'est Daphné, elle m'y a un peu obligé...

— Ah bon ?

— Oui...

— Je ne la connais pas depuis très longtemps mais il semble qu'il soit difficile de lui résister quand elle a une idée en tête.

— On va dire qu'elle sait être convaincante ! »

Hermione le dévisagea.

« Et qu'a-t-elle dit pour te convaincre ? »

Le visage de Théodore s'assombrit. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques instant.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, s'écria-t-elle finalement, histoire de dissiper le malaise. Sinon, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop en cours ? Vu que c'est la deuxième fois que tu fais ta septième année...

— Si, un peu...

— Je vois que tu lis beaucoup de livres pendant les cours...

— Oui, les professeurs ont accepté que j'étudie de mon côté.

— Mais pourquoi es-tu revenu à Poudlard ? »

Hermione se demanda si sa question était encore trop personnelle et fut tentée de se raviser mais à son grand étonnement, il lui répondit.

« Je n'ai pas pu passer mes ASPIC avec ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière. Et vu qu'il me faut un diplôme pour ce que je souhaite faire, j'ai été obligé de revenir.

— Tu aurais pu passer tes ASPIC en candidat libre... Je sais que certains de mes anciens camarades qui ne sont pas revenus à Poudlard comptent faire ça.

— Oui, j'aurais pu, c'est vrai, mais je n'aurais pas pu me concentrer sur mes études chez moi.

— Oh ! »

Hermione lui lança un regard. Théodore avait gardé un visage neutre mais elle ressentit néanmoins une profonde tristesse émanant de lui, de tout son corps en réalité. Brusquement, elle eut un élan d'affection pour le jeune homme qui avait perdu sa mère très jeune et qui avait eu un père Mangemort, aujourd'hui emprisonné, ternissant son nom à jamais.

 _Alors, maintenant, il te fait de la peine !_ dit la voix ironique de Ron dans sa tête.

Hermione la chassa rapidement de son esprit. Plus les semaines avançaient, plus elle avait du mal à se convaincre de la justesse de son pari... _La justesse ?_ Elle faillit rire en pensant à ce mot. Rien n'était _juste_ dans ce pari. Il était même extrêmement malsain. Elle regretta subitement de l'avoir accepté. Elle jouait avec les sentiments d'un jeune homme déjà bien marqué par la vie. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Il fallait qu'elle en discute avec Ron.

Le groupe arriva enfin devant les Trois Balais et vit Ron et Harry qui les attendaient patiemment. Ginny se jeta dans les bras du Survivant, son petit ami. Son frère la regarda d'un air désabusé. Quand Harry était là, il n'existait plus pour sa sœur. Il releva la tête et resta interloqué quelques secondes. Il savait que Daphné serait là, la présence de Luna n'était pas une grande surprise non plus, en revanche, voir Hermione marcher à côté de Théodore Nott le laissa bouche bée. La Gryffondor, malgré les regrets qu'elle avait eu juste quelques instants auparavant, ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir devant la tête ahurie de Ron. Comme elle l'avait prévu, il n'en revenait pas.

« Salut Ron ! » lui lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire en le prenant dans ses bras. 

Elle fit de même avec son meilleur ami.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter Daphné et Théodore, qui vont se joindre à nous aujourd'hui ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes saluèrent froidement les deux Serpentard, sans émettre aucun commentaire.

Ils entrèrent dans le pub qui était déjà bondé de sorciers. Ginny se faufila entre les clients et trouva rapidement une table au fond de la salle. Ils s'y installèrent.

« On vous invite avec Ron pour la première tournée, » lança Harry. 

Les garçons partirent, Théodore voulut se lever mais Daphné, qui était assise en face de lui, sur la banquette, lui retint le bras.

« Mais je ne veux pas que Potter me paie à boire ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix acerbe.

— C'est bon, Théo, tu pourras payer la prochaine tournée ! » dit la jeune fille.

Le garçon se renfrogna sur sa chaise.

« On ira ensemble si tu veux, lui dit Hermione qui était assise à sa gauche. Tu n'es pas obligé de payer pour nous tous !

— Tu crois que je ne peux pas payer une tournée pour tout le monde ? s'écria-t-il d'un air revêche.

— Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! On partage les frais, c'est tout ! Ron et Harry paient la première tournée, on paiera la prochaine ! répondit-elle calmement.

— Et Luna et moi paierons la troisième ! » renchérit Daphné, histoire de calmer le jeu.

Théodore se détendit un peu et ne dit plus rien. Hermione et Daphné levèrent les yeux au ciel.

_Les hommes et leur ego..._

Harry et Ron revinrent dix minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de boissons. Ils trinquèrent et burent tranquillement.

Ron était assis à côté de Daphné et malgré ses réticences, il semblait très à l'aise. Il lui parlait, elle riait. Hermione plissa des yeux. Le roux était vraiment un beau parleur ! En même temps, les femmes avaient du mal à résister à son charme et à ses traits d'humour.

Harry et Ginny étaient tous deux assis sur la banquette et étaient bras-dessus, bras-dessous. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plusieurs semaines et Hermione voyait bien qu'ils se retenaient de ne pas s'embrasser et de ne pas se toucher plus. Elle haussa un sourcil, ces deux-là auraient dû se louer une chambre au lieu d'être avec eux. D'ailleurs, d'après les mouvements de leurs corps et leurs chuchotements, ils étaient très certainement en train d'y penser.

Et à sa gauche, Théodore et Luna discutaient ensemble. Elle les observa longuement. Luna semblait joyeuse et riait. Et sa plus grande stupéfaction, le Serpentard souriait également. Ils avaient l'air de bien se connaître tous les deux. Brusquement, Hermione sentit comme une boule dans son ventre. Elle commençait à avoir chaud et ne put empêcher le tremblement de ses mains. Que lui arrivait-il ? En une fraction de seconde, un mot apparut en gros dans sa tête : _JALOUSIE_.

Elle était jalouse de Luna qui parlait si facilement au jeune homme ! Et ce dernier lui répondait sans réserve et sans animosité. Elle inspira profondément afin de reprendre ses esprits.

Elle décida d'arrêter de les regarder pour se tourner vers Ron, qui l'observait avec un air calculateur sur le visage. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il fit non de la tête comme s'il voulait dire : _Pas tout de suite, on en parle après !_ Et il continua sa discussion avec Daphné comme si de rien n'était.

Harry et Ginny décidèrent de les quitter une heure après qu'ils se soient retrouvés à Pré-au-Lard. Hermione se douta qu'ils avaient besoin d'intimité tous les deux et ne leur fit aucune remarque.

Puis, une heure et demi plus tard, le groupe décida de partir du pub qui était devenu trop bruyant.

« Nous allons faire un tour à l'enclos des Sombrals avec Théodore ! lança Luna en direction du groupe.

— Euh... je peux venir avec vous ? » demanda Hermione rapidement.

Elle n'avait pas envie de laisser ces deux-là tous seuls. Bien sûr, elle ne pensait pas que Luna s'intéressait à Théodore mais on n'était jamais trop prudents... de plus, que connaissait-elle des relations entre le Serpentard et la Serdaigle ? Elle n'était pas au courant de l'amitié de la blonde avec le brun. Alors que savait-elle de leurs sentiments respectifs ?

Luna n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car Ron prit la parole à sa place.

« On devait passer un moment ensemble, Hermy ! lança Ron derrière son dos, d'une voix impatiente.

— Oh ! » s'écria-t-elle en se retournant et en dévisageant son ami.

Ce dernier la regardait d'un air froid, ils avaient des choses à se dire.

« Oui, c'est vrai, désolée ! Daphné, Théodore, Luna, on se revoit à l'école ! » s'écria-t-elle d'un air gêné.

Puis, elle regarda avec regret les trois silhouettes partir vers le château.


	10. Une mise au point s'impose

« Viens ! » lui dit Ron sans plus attendre, en la prenant par le bras.

Il l'entraîna vers une petite ruelle du village où il n'y avait personne. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la rue et se tourna enfin vers elle.

« Des explications ? lui demanda-t-il subitement.

— Si tu veux parler de... tu sais quoi... ou... tu sais qui..., attends que je lance un sort de silence pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes ! » répondit Hermione qui avait déjà levé sa baguette et qui lançait plusieurs sorts d'intimité autour d'eux.

Quand elle fut certaine que plus personne ne pouvait les écouter, elle se tourna vers son ami qui, à sa grande surprise, avait l'air en colère.

« Que veux-tu savoir exactement ? lui demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

— Tout ! Comment se fait-il que tu amènes Daphné, Luna ET ce Nott à notre rendez-vous ? C'est quoi ces regards que tu lui as lancé ? Et cette relation entre Luna et Nott ? Je ne comprends plus rien ! »

Hermione n'avait pas les réponses à toutes ses questions mais elle tenta d'y répondre le plus calmement possible afin d'apaiser Ron.

« Comme je te l'ai écrit, je me suis liée d'amitié avec Daphné, mais quand je dis amie, on est vraiment amie aujourd'hui. On s'est rendues compte que l'on s'appréciait beaucoup et j'avoue, je n'ai pas voulu lui parler de Théodore au début.

— Alors, maintenant, c'est _Théodore_ , c'est ça ? » dit-il en reniflant.

Hermione ne releva pas et continua son récit.

« Un jour, pendant qu'on étudiait ensemble, elle m'a surprise en train d'observer longuement le Serpentard. Elle a tout de suite compris que je m'intéressais à lui. Ensuite, on a eu une discussion plutôt riche en informations. Elle m'a raconté qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble à une époque. D'ailleurs, comment tu as su pour eux deux ? »

Ron balaya de la main sa question pour qu'elle continue de parler. Hermione n'aima pas son attitude. L'irritation monta en elle.

« Et puis, assez naturellement, elle a voulu m'aider avec Thé... avec Nott. Sans me prévenir, elle l'a invité cet après-midi et contre toute attente, il a accepté de venir. Quant à Luna, j'ai découvert aujourd'hui qu'ils se connaissaient déjà, je n'en sais pas plus que toi à ce sujet. »

Elle inspira profondément. Ron faisait maintenant les cent pas devant elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? On dirait que tu es énervé ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Elle se planta devant lui en le regardant avec colère.

« C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça ! répliqua-t-il. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Ok, tu n'étais pas au courant que Nott allait venir. Cela ne me dérange pas ! Cela m'a permis de le rencontrer ! Au moins, ça confirme qu'il est toujours aussi abruti qu'avant !

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il n'est pas du tout abruti !

— Il ne m'a pas paru très loquace, le Troll !

— Oui, car c'est quelqu'un de réservé !

— Oh, tu prends sa défense maintenant ?

— Euh... je... je trouve que tu es injuste avec lui, tu ne le connais pas ! »

Il plissa les yeux et la regarda intensément.

« J'ai vu comment tu le regardais ! s'écria-t-il.

— Et alors ? »

Mais Hermione se sentit brusquement rougir. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de jeter des coups d'œil à Théodore pendant toute l'après-midi, suivant intensément sa discussion avec Luna.

« Tu le regardes d'une manière... comme s'il ne t'était pas si indifférent que ça en fin de compte !

— Tu dis n'importe quoi ! »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« C'est nouveau ! Tu me mens maintenant, Hermy ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air irrité.

— Non, je ne te mens pas... se défendit-elle. Et puis... je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te dérange ! Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as lancé un pari ? Celui d'arriver à le séduire en six mois ? Tu veux que je le regarde comment ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais amoureuse de Nott ! »

Elle dit ses mots avec un petit rire, comme si c'était absurde. Elle espéra que Ron ne remarque pas son embarras. Elle avait l'impression de lui mentir honteusement. Bien sûr, elle ne savait pas où elle en était réellement sur ses sentiments mais ce qu'elle venait de lui dire sonnait faux dans sa bouche.

Ron renifla une nouvelle fois.

Puis, brusquement, il s'avança vers elle rapidement et la plaqua contre le mur. Sa tête n'était qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de son visage. Il avait posé une main sur le mur, contre lequel elle se tenait, lui faisant barrage de son bras. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'enfuir.

« C'est quoi ton objectif, Hermione ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix acerbe.

La jeune fille sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage et commença à trembler. Ron faisait une tête de plus qu'elle, était carré d'épaules et pouvait être impressionnant quand il le voulait. Elle sentait son parfum qui la dérangea alors qu'à d'autres moments, elle l'aurait apprécié. Une sueur froide coula dans son dos. Elle déglutit avant de lui répondre.

« Mon objectif est de séduire Théodore Nott et d'aller jusqu'au bout avec lui ! dit-elle d'une voix faible.

— Et ?

— Et c'est tout ! Il n'y aura rien d'autre avec lui.

— N'est-ce pas ?

— Oui.

— Tu es amoureuse de lui ?

— Non, je... »

Elle détourna le regard car les yeux bleus de Ron étaient perçants.

« Réponds-moi en me regardant dans les yeux, Hermione ! » insista-t-il en lui prenant le menton de sa main libre pour le tourner vers lui.

Hermione agrandit les yeux et ne put fuir le regard du roux.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Ron, que je sois amoureuse de lui ou pas ? lui dit-elle en esquivant sa question.

— Cela change beaucoup sur notre pari ! lui répondit-il d'une voix plus calme mais froide. Si tu tombes amoureuse de lui, je ne te le pardonnerai pas, Hermione !

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Tu ne comprends vraiment rien ?

— Non, je ne te comprends pas, Ron, qu'est-ce que tu essaies d'insinuer ? Tu me traites toujours comme une amie, tu te moques de mes qualités de séductrice, tu me lances un pari débile pour pouvoir sortir avec ma meilleure amie et maintenant que je le prends au sérieux, et que finalement, cela risque de fonctionner, tu me menaces ! C'est quoi cette attitude ? »

Ron fulminait. Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal, elle ne pouvait plus supporter la proximité de son ami et avait envie de le repousser mais elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de force. Elle continuait à trembler de tout son corps.

Puis, Ron approcha encore plus son visage du sien. Hermione eut peur qu'il l'embrasse mais il lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille, qui l'électrisa sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à tomber amoureuse de Nott, Hermione ! Gagne ou perd ce pari ! Mais il n'y a pas d'amour en jeu dans cette histoire ! M'as-tu bien compris ? »

Et sans dire un mot supplémentaire, ses lèvres descendirent sur son cou mais elles ne touchèrent pas sa peau, Hermione ne sentait que son souffle chaud. Elle frissonna et commença à avoir la chair de poule. Elle faillit défaillir tellement l'atmosphère était chargée en tension. Mais finalement, Ron se dégagea et partit de la ruelle sans dire un mot, la laissant seule.

Hermione s'écroula sur le sol, ses jambes ne la tenant plus. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi Ron avait-il réagi de cette manière ?

Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits et analysa la situation.

Son ami n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour elle : il sortait sans aucune honte avec toutes les filles qu'il pouvait séduire sans faire attention à elle. Hermione avait nourri des sentiments envers lui mais c'était il y a bien longtemps. Désormais, ce n'était qu'un ami. Elle était très attirée par lui _physiquement_ mais il n'y avait rien de sentimental entre eux. Alors pourquoi lui interdisait-il de tomber amoureuse de Théodore ? Il n'avait aucun droit sur elle. Si elle arrivait à ses fins et que par malheur, ses sentiments se révélaient être réels envers le Serpentard, elle ne demanderait pas à Ron d'honorer sa part du marché. Mais pourquoi cela le dérangeait-il ? Il avait été le premier à lui dire que sa récompense était trop lui demander, sous-entendant qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui.

Honnêtement, la brune ne comprenait plus rien. Elle inspira profondément et se releva.

Elle se dirigea vers l'école, aussi fatiguée que si elle avait couru un marathon.

Hermione décida de retourner directement dans la Tour de Gryffondor car elle avait besoin d'être seule. En arrivant devant la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny, elle découvrit une chaussette sur la poignée, ce qui était étrange. Les elfes de maison qui faisaient le ménage ne laissaient jamais ce genre de chose sur les portes et rangeaient leurs affaires.

Elle entra dans la chambre et resta interloquée sur le seuil. Harry était dans le lit de Ginny et le couple faisait... La brune referma immédiatement la porte en remettant la chaussette sur la poignée. Elle avait maintenant compris... une chaussette signifiait "Ne pas entrer dans la chambre !". C'était certainement Harry qui l'avait mise par mesure de précaution, sachant qu'en tant que née-moldue, Hermione en comprendrait la signification. Sauf qu'elle avait été chamboulée par son entrevue avec Ron et n'y avait pas pensé une seule seconde.

Elle rebroussa chemin et alla au seul endroit où elle pouvait être tranquille : dans la Bibliothèque. La jeune fille y resta pendant une heure en attendant l'heure du dîner. Pourtant, elle n'ouvrit aucun parchemin ou livre et posa juste sa tête sur la table, ruminant de sombres pensées. Heureusement, elle était au fond de la salle et Madame Pince ne la vit pas.

Quand sonna l'heure d'aller dîner, elle se dirigea dans la Grande Salle et y retrouva Ginny qui lui lança un sourire l'air de rien. Hermione haussa les sourcils.

« Alors, comme ça, tu as réussi à faire entrer Harry à Poudlard ? » chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de son amie.

La rousse sursauta et devint rouge pivoine.

« La chaussette, c'était bien trouvé ! » lança Hermione avec un clin d'œil.

Mais elle n'eut pas le courage de lui avouer qu'elle les avait vus en pleins ébats. Elle ne voulait pas rendre Ginny plus mal à l'aise encore. De plus, elle avait envie d'effacer cette vision de son esprit. Voir son meilleur ami en pleine action avec sa meilleure amie sorcière, ça avait de quoi perturber n'importe qui.

« Ah... c'était l'idée de Harry, » bredouilla la rousse, d'un air embarrassé.

Il était étonnant de voir Ginny ainsi gênée et Hermione décida de la titiller un peu par esprit de vengeance - car ils avaient quand même fait ça dans sa chambre, certes, ce n'était pas dans son lit mais c'était du tout comme -.

« Alors, raconte-moi ! Comment tu as fait pour le faire entrer ?

— Il avait sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur au cas où. Tu sais que les sécurités ne sont plus aussi importantes à Poudlard depuis que Voldemort est mort ! Donc, il m'a proposé qu'on aille dans ma chambre, lui habillé de la cape.

— Oh, le vicieux ! s'écria Hermione en riant.

— Oh, ça va, Hermione ! Harry est un garçon comme un autre. Tu aurais fait pareil si tu avais été à notre place !

— Je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais emmené mon chéri qui n'est même plus étudiant à Poudlard dans notre chambre. J'aurais plutôt utilisé la Salle sur Demande !

— Mais elle était déjà prise !

— Quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas par qui mais voilà, elle était prise, donc, je l'ai emmené dans notre chambre, voilà !

— Oh !

— Et ne fais pas ta tête d'ahurie ! Elle est souvent occupée, la Salle sur Demande, si tu veux tout savoir ! »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. En même temps, la Salle sur Demande n'était plus un secret pour personne et ses possibilités étaient inimaginables. N'importe quel élève pouvait l'utiliser. Mais de ce fait, elle n'était pas fréquemment libre.

Elle découvrait vraiment beaucoup de choses en revenant une dernière année à Poudlard. Par réflexe, elle lança un regard vers les Serpentard, Théodore dînait avec Daphné, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il leva la tête vers elle et lui lança un faible sourire. Elle rougit immédiatement. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait l'initiative de lui sourire.

En sentant son cœur palpiter fort dans sa poitrine, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était mal barrée.

* * *

_Le 1er novembre 1998_

_De Hermione Granger à Ronald Weasley,_

_Ron,_

_Il m'a fallu toute la nuit pour repenser à tout ce que tu m'as dit. Je pense que tu es vraiment injuste. C'est toi qui m'as imposé ce pari. Bien sûr, je l'ai accepté mais je n'ai pas choisi le garçon que tu m'as demandé de séduire. Et j'ai suivi ton plan à la lettre. Je me suis rapprochée de lui et maintenant que je passe dans la phase supérieure, tu me menaces ?_

_Je ne sais pas ce qui t'effraies. Tu ne veux pas que je tombe amoureuse de N mais j'ai l'impression que tu dis ça juste parce que tu as peur de perdre ton pari car tu vois que le jeune homme n'est pas si indifférent à mon charme. Je te demande donc d'arrêter toutes tes insinuations ! J'avancerai dans mon plan comme prévu !_

_A+_

_Signée : Hermione, une fille en colère_


	11. Théodore Nott

_Le 02 novembre 1998_

_De Ronald Weasley à Hermione Granger,_

_Hermione,_

_Je me suis peut-être égaré quand je t'ai pris à parti samedi dernier et je te prie d'accepter mes excuses. J'ai en effet été perturbé par la présence de N et la façon dont tu le regardais. Si ce n'est juste qu'une stratégie de ta part, alors soit ! J'accepterai les regards langoureux que tu lui portes._

_Néanmoins, je souhaite t'alarmer car la façon dont tu t'es comportée hier me semblait un peu trop vraie. Je te rappelle que nous avons parié sur tes chances de séduire N. Tu t'es rapprochée de lui seulement à cause de ce pari. Ne l'oublie pas ! Si tu tombes réellement amoureuse de cet homme, les conséquences pourraient être terribles. Je te préviens juste en tant qu'ami. Oublie mon attitude agressive. N'y vois rien de méchant. Je suis juste inquiet pour toi._

_Salut à toi !_

_Signé : Ron, un garçon inquiet_

* * *

Hermione évita de penser à Ron. Après leur dernière rencontre, elle avait envie de mettre un peu de distance avec lui. Son attitude lui était incompréhensible. Il semblait jaloux de Théodore et il avait peur qu'elle tombe amoureuse du Serpentard. Pourquoi ? Une raison se formait dans son esprit mais elle la chassait à chaque fois qu'elle revenait. Ron ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'elle. Non, ce n'était pas possible.

Le lendemain de sa visite à Pré-au-Lard, elle retrouva Daphné dans la Bibliothèque comme à son habitude pour la débriefer sur l'après-midi de la veille. La Serpentard en profita pour poser quelques questions sur Ron.

« Que te voulait-il après ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton suspicieux.

— Juste discuter. Tu sais, cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus ! répondit-elle de façon évasive.

— Vraiment ? Juste discuter ? Je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'il ne voulait que te parler ! Il n'a pas arrêté de t'observer pendant notre sortie aux Trois Balais !

— Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Il était juste de curieux de me voir en compagnie de Théodore. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait là. Il voulait me demander des explications, dit Hermione, trouvant une raison plausible.

— Franchement, ce n'est pas l'air qu'il donnait... enfin... si tu le dis ! »

Elle la regarda, dubitative.

« Et sinon, avec Théo, ça s'est passé comment ? Vous avez un peu discuté ? demanda-t-elle avec un air curieux sur le visage.

— Tu en as toi-même été témoin. On s'est peu parlés car il discutait surtout avec Luna. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre tous les deux... »

A cette pensée, Hermione se sentit irritée. Il fallait absolument qu'elle discute avec Luna. Comment le connaissait-elle ?

« Moi aussi, cela m'a surprise ! dit Daphné aussi étonnée que la Gryffondor. Mais vous avez quand même brisé la glace tous les deux, non ?

— Oui, je pense... nous verrons bien. Je ne veux pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué...

— Comment ? lui demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

— Oh, c'est une expression moldue qui signifie qu'il ne faut pas prendre pour acquis quelque chose avant d'être sûr de le posséder.

— Ah, tu veux le posséder maintenant ?

— Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que je dis, Daphné ! répondit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Ah bon ?

— Tu tournes tout ce que je dis bizarrement ! Bon, laisse-moi travailler, je dois réviser mes cours de Sortilèges ! »

Hermione se plongea dans ses parchemins en évitant les sourires en coin de son amie.

Quand elle revit Théodore lors de leur projet de Métamorphoses, le jeune homme fut plus amical envers elle. Il lui sourit quand il lui dit bonjour et fut un peu plus loquace pendant les deux heures qu'ils passèrent ensemble à préparer l'interview de la directrice. Ils rangèrent le parchemin avec toutes leurs questions et partirent pour la Grande Salle.

« C'était sympa, samedi dernier, tu ne trouves pas ? » dit Hermione, d'une voix pleine d'attente.

Allait-il l'ignorer comme il avait l'habitude de le faire ? Au grand soulagement de la jeune fille, il lui répondit.

« Oui, dit-il.

— Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais aussi bien Luna, » s'exclama-t-elle innocemment.

Il se renfrogna, comme à son habitude, dès qu'un sujet touchait trop à sa sphère privée. Mais cette fois, Hermione ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

« Luna est une très bonne amie, se justifia-t-elle. On traîne souvent ensemble mais je ne vous avais jamais vu vous parler. »

Théodore resta pensif mais parla après quelques instants de silence.

« Nous sommes ensemble en cours de Botanique et en Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Je ne la connais pas très bien mais on s'est déjà parlés quelques fois.

— Pourtant, vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre ! continua Hermione profitant du fait que Théodore soit plus détendu pour lui répondre.

— J'aime bien Luna, dit-il simplement.

— Moi aussi, » répondit-elle.

Il lui sourit faiblement mais c'était un sourire quand même et Hermione l'apprécia à sa juste valeur. Ils se quittèrent pour aller manger à leur table respective.

Dans la semaine, la brune tenta d'aborder le sujet de Nott auprès de Luna. Elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il y avait entre les deux élèves. Théodore s'était justifié mais elle préférait avoir la version de son amie.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'aborder le sujet du garçon de manière frontale car elle ne voulait pas que Luna comprenne son intérêt pour le Serpentard. Daphné était déjà au courant. C'était bien suffisant.

Alors qu'elles sortaient de leur cours de Runes, elle en profita pour proposer à son amie de réviser ensemble à la Bibliothèque - oui, la Bibliothèque était devenue le lieu de toutes les confidences ! -.

Elles s'assirent au fond de la salle, hors de vue de la bibliothécaire et sortirent leurs affaires.

« Alors, ça y est, tu as choisi le livre que tu voulais traduire ? lui demanda Hermione.

— Oui, il a été validé par le professeur Babbling, maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à commencer... »

Luna sortit le livre qu'elle avait choisi et un parchemin. Hermione se plongea pendant une dizaine de minutes sur son propre devoir lorsqu'elle releva la tête et l'air de rien, posa la question qui la titillait depuis plusieurs jours.

« Tu sais, Luna, chuchota-t-elle. J'ai été très surprise de voir que tu connaissais Théodore Nott, samedi. Comment cela se fait-il ? »

En entendant la question de Hermione, Luna eut un sourire en coin, ce qui surprit la Gryffondor. Il était rare que la blonde ait ce genre de réaction. Mais la Serdaigle avait bien remarqué les regards que lui lançait son amie depuis la fameuse sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Elle se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec le Serpentard. Non, Luna était loin d'être née de la dernière pluie. Elle se demandait juste quand son amie aurait le courage de lui poser la question qui la taraudait depuis un certain temps.

« Nous sommes ensemble en cours de Botaniques et Soins aux Créatures Magiques, dit-elle répétant les mots de Théodore. Nous nous occupons en équipe de créatures magiques. Je suis tombée sur les Sombrals et mon coéquipier est Théodore.

— Ah oui ?

— Oui, depuis le début de l'année, nous soignons des Sombrals blessés.

— Je ne savais pas ! Et cela se passe bien ? Je veux dire avec lui ?

— Oui, pourquoi cela se passerait-il mal ? »

Luna leva la tête vers Hermione et lui lança un regard intense. Hermione se sentit gênée par les grands yeux globuleux de la blonde. Elle avait l'impression que la Serdaigle l'avait percée à jour.

« Euh... c'est... mon partenaire pour le projet de Métamorphoses et... c'est un garçon assez mystérieux... dit-elle, embarrassée.

— Oui, c'est vrai que Théodore est réservé mais c'est quelqu'un de très gentil, je l'aime bien ! »

Hermione la dévisagea. Luna comprit qu'elle devait se justifier. Elle continua à parler.

« Il a vraiment de l'empathie envers les animaux. Un garçon qui tient autant au bien-être des créatures magiques ne peut pas être méchant. Je lui en ai fait la remarque un jour. Il a souri. Il m'a dit que j'étais la première personne à lui dire quelque chose d'aussi gentil. Cela lui a fait plaisir. Nous nous entendons bien depuis ! »

Hermione était abasourdie par cette faculté qu'avait Luna à contourner aussi facilement des situations qui étaient difficiles pour les autres. La jeune fille disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait. Parfois, ses remarques semblaient étranges mais celle-ci ne se préoccupait de ce que les gens pensaient.

« Vous vous entendiez vraiment bien samedi...

— Oui, on rigole de tout et de rien. Théodore est très drôle !

— Ce n'est pas vraiment comme cela que je le définirai, dit Hermione en écarquillant les yeux. Mais si tu le dis...

— Il t'intéresse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione voulut esquiver mais n'arrivait pas à mentir devant les grands yeux de son amie. Finalement, Luna savait pour elle.

« Il m'intrigue, c'est vrai ! Et j'étais surprise que tu le connaisses aussi bien, c'est tout, dit-elle en cachant sa gêne.

— Hum... je vois ! »

Luna leva les yeux et dévisagea le dessus de la tête de Hermione.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Luna ? » s'enquit-elle inquiète. 

Elle se toucha les cheveux pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien sur sa tête.

« Je me demandais depuis plusieurs jours pourquoi tu avais de la poussière de fée autour de toi mais maintenant, j'en connais la raison !

— Euh... de la poussière de fée ?

— Oui, de la poussière de fée, elle est invisible à l'œil nu pour celui qui ne sait pas regarder mais moi, je la vois clairement autour de ta tête, là et là ! »

Luna pointa sa plume rose flamboyante à côté de l'oreille droite et au-dessus de la tête de Hermione.

« Et qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda la Gryffondor, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

— Oh, cela signifie juste que tu es amoureuse ! Mais tu n'as pas encore beaucoup de poussière autour de toi, donc, tes sentiments doivent être floues.

— Quoi ? » s'écria-t-elle en haussant la voix.

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même quand elle vit des têtes se tourner vers elle. Elle se rapprocha de Luna pour lui parler à l'oreille.

« Je ne suis pas amoureuse, Luna ! lui lança-t-elle, de façon vindicative.

— Oh, si, tu l'es ! C'est juste que tu ne le sais pas encore ! »

Hermione voulut répondre qu'elle disait n'importe quoi mais à cet instant, Madame Pince arriva près des deux jeunes filles. Elle se replongea immédiatement dans son parchemin et écrivit le premier mot auquel elle pensa : "plume". Elle attendit quelques instants mais ne put continuer sa discussion car comme si elle le faisait exprès, la bibliothécaire en profita pour ranger tout un chariot de livres dans les rayonnages juste derrière elle. Elle se promit de reparler à Luna car elle n'était pas ravie de ses insinuations.

_Moi ? Amoureuse ? De qui ? De... Théodore Nott ? N'importe quoi._

Comme convenu, elle retrouva le jeune homme le samedi suivant devant la gargouille du deuxième étage qui menait au bureau de la directrice. La veille, elle avait reçu un parchemin de celle-ci lui donnant le mot de passe.

« Sacré de Birmanie ! » lança-t-elle d'une voix claire.

La gargouille tourna sur elle-même et un escalier circulaire descendit du haut de la statue. Les deux élèves se positionnèrent sur les premières marches et l'escalier remonta doucement.

Ils toquèrent à la porte et entrèrent. Minerva McGonagall les attendait derrière son bureau.

Hermione était rarement entrée dans ce lieu qui, dans ses souvenirs, avait été marqué par l'empreinte de l'ancien directeur, Albus Dumbledore, mais elle remarqua immédiatement que la nouvelle hôtesse des lieux avait réaménagé l'endroit selon ses désirs. Il n'y avait plus les instruments de mesures appartenant à Dumbledore qui rendaient le lieu désordonné. Non, le bureau de la nouvelle directrice était parfaitement rangé : aucun livre ou parchemin ne traînait. Hermione remarqua néanmoins quelques nouvelles décorations, comme une statue égyptienne d'un chat noir ou encore un tableau d'art contemporain représentant un chat, à la manière de Kandinsky. Elle était d'ailleurs étonnée que sa directrice apprécie l'art contemporain moldu mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Elle s'assit devant la chaise que lui proposa McGonagall. Théodore fit de même à ses côtés.

« Bonjour, Madame la Directrice ! lancèrent les deux élèves.

— Bonjour Miss Granger, Monsieur Nott. J'ai été très surprise par votre demande d'interview, leur dit-elle sans détour. Mais si cela peut vous aider pour votre projet, je veux bien répondre à vos questions. »

Hermione jeta un regard à Théodore qui hocha la tête vers elle. Ils avaient décidé qu'elle mènerait l'interrogatoire, bien que le garçon se réservait le droit de poser des questions s'il voulait un peu plus d'explications sur les réponses que leur ancien professeur leur donnerait.

« Oui, comme nous vous l'avons expliqué dans notre courrier, nous souhaiterions intégrer quelques interviews d'Animagus dans notre projet sur la Métamorphose Humaine. Nous pensons que votre témoignage rendra le devoir plus intéressant. Nous ne connaissons la pratique que par l'apprentissage par les livres mais connaître l'expérience d'une Animagus rendrait notre mémoire bien plus intéressant. »

Elle fit une pause, puis, reprit.

« Tout d'abord, veuillez vous présenter s'il vous plaît ! »

La directrice sourit mais se prêta au jeu de l'interview.

« Je suis Minerva McGonagall, je suis née, eh bien, il y a très longtemps, vous n'avez peut-être pas besoin de connaître mon âge.

— Non, ça ira, directrice.

— Je suis une sang-mêlée, mon père était moldu. Et je me métamorphose en chat tabby.

— Pourriez-vous en quelques mots nous présenter votre carrière ?

— Quand j'ai terminé mes études à Poudlard, j'ai travaillé quelques années au Ministère de la Magie mais j'habitais à Londres et venant d'Ecosse, mon pays d'origine me manquait. Un jour, j'ai reçu une lettre d'Albus Dumbledore, mon ancien professeur de Métamorphoses, avec qui j'entretenais de bonnes relations. Il me proposait son poste de professeur car il allait lui-même devenir directeur de Poudlard. Il connaissait ma passion pour cette matière. Et tout naturellement, il a pensé à moi. J'ai accepté. De 1958 à 1998, j'ai été professeur de Métamorphoses à Poudlard. Et depuis 1998, je suis la directrice de cette école.

— A quel âge êtes-vous devenue Animagus ?

— J'avais 18 ans.

— Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de devenir Animagus ?

— Les Métamorphoses étaient ma matière préférée quand j'étais étudiante. Je n'ai pas fait d'études avancées mais je lisais tous les livres concernant ce domaine. Je suis devenue rapidement une experte. J'ai un jour émis l'idée de devenir Animagus à mon professeur, Albus Dumbledore. Pour moi, c'était l'étape ultime en terme de Métamorphoses. Mais devenir un Animagus est un processus compliqué, voire dangereux pour les personnes qui tentent de le faire. Avec l'aide de Dumbledore qui a vu en moi des capacités certaines en Métamorphoses Humaines, j'ai déposé un dossier au Ministère de la Magie, puis, j'ai commencé à travailler sur ma transformation.

— Des livres, nous connaissons les étapes pour devenir Animagus, mais pourriez-vous nous indiquer ce qui vous a semblé le plus compliqué à faire ?

— Oh... Beaucoup de choses étaient compliquées. J'ai raté mes premiers essais car vous devez rester concentré à chaque étape. Pour moi, l'étape la plus difficile a été de garder une feuille de mandragore dans la bouche pendant un mois. Vous pouvez imaginer la difficulté de parler avec une feuille cachée sous la langue. Je ne pouvais plus répondre aux questions de mes professeurs. J'ai failli l'avaler de nombreuses fois ! »

La directrice eut un petit rire.

« Combien de fois avez-vous tenté de devenir Animagus ? demanda Théodore en relevant la tête de son parchemin.

— J'ai fait quatre tentatives. La dernière a été la bonne !

— Combien de temps cela vous a-t-il pris pour le devenir ? l'interrogea à nouveau ce dernier.

— J'ai mis treize mois avant de prendre une forme animale. »

Les deux élèves furent impressionnés. Parfois, le processus pour devenir Animagus pouvait être très long, cela pouvait prendre des années. Mais leur directrice avait réussi ce tour de force en à peine un an. Et elle avait été jeune lorsqu'elle avait réussi à se métamorphoser.

« Qu'avez-vous ressenti lors de votre première métamorphose ? continua Hermione.

— Une atroce douleur ! Vous fusionnez avec tous vos vêtements et c'est très douloureux la première fois ! J'avais l'impression d'étouffer dans mes habits. Et puis, au bout d'un temps incertain, peut-être dix minutes ou plus, je me suis retrouvée sous l'apparence d'un chat.

— Quelle a été votre première impression ?

— Une explosion de joie, bien sûr ! J'avais enfin réussi à me métamorphoser alors que cela faisait plus d'un an que j'essayais d'être un Animagus ! J'étais seule ce jour-là et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller directement dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore pour lui présenter ma nouvelle forme !

— Et comment a réagi le directeur ? demanda Hermione en souriant.

— Il m'a tout de suite reconnue et m'a félicitée en me caressant la tête ! J'étais aux anges !

— Un sorcier ne peut pas choisir l'animal dans lequel il va se métamorphoser. Avez-vous été ravie de devenir un chat tabby ?

— J'ai toujours eu une affection particulière pour les chats. Bien sûr, j'aurais aimé me transformer en un autre animal, comme un aigle ou encore une panthère, mais en réalité, être un chat me convient bien ! C'est bien plus discret comme animal, surtout si vous devez vous infiltrer quelque part ! »

La directrice leur lança un regard perçant et les deux élèves se demandèrent si leur ancien professeur ne s'était pas déjà promenée dans les couloirs dans sa forme de chat pour les épier.

Ils continuèrent ainsi leur interrogatoire. Ils apprirent de nombreuses choses sur leur directrice : qu'elle avait aidé à son tour Adrian Tutley, l'un de ses étudiants, à devenir une gerbille et qu'elle était souvent sollicitée pour ce genre de demandes, qu'elle avait écrit plusieurs livres sur la Métamorphose Humaine...

Ils terminèrent au bout de deux heures de questions et d'échanges. A la fin, Théodore, pris par une soudaine curiosité qui étonna Hermione, demanda à sa directrice si elle pouvait se métamorphoser devant eux. Ses joues et ses oreilles étaient devenus écarlates, se demandant lui-même comment il avait eu l'audace de lui poser cette question. La Gryffondor le trouva mignon. Il était rare de voir le Serpentard aussi embarrassé.

Minerva McGonagall ne sembla pas vexée par leur demande et leur sourit. Sans un mot supplémentaire, elle se métamorphosa en chat tabby brun avec des marques autour des yeux similaires à ses lunettes. Elle s'assit sur son bureau et les regarda.

Les deux élèves ne purent s'empêcher d'applaudir leur directrice. Ils l'avaient déjà vue faire une ou deux fois mais cet exploit valait bien un tonnerre d'applaudissements, surtout après ce précieux interview. La directrice retrouva forme humaine et leur lança un sourire ravi.

Après l'avoir remerciée, ils sortirent du bureau et marchèrent quelques mètres sans dire un mot. Puis, Hermione ne put contenir sa joie.

« Cet interview était fantastique, Théodore ! Nous avons appris tellement de choses ! lui lança-t-elle, euphorique.

— Oui. Merci ! lui dit-il, laconiquement.

— Pourquoi me remercies-tu ? »

Elle le regarda d'un air étonné.

« Car sans toi, je n'aurais jamais eu l'occasion d'interroger la directrice. Je n'y aurais même pas pensé ! Donc, je te remercie car j'ai passé un très bon moment ! »

Il la regarda et pour la première fois, lui fit un grand sourire. Le cœur d'Hermione se souleva brusquement dans sa poitrine. Ce sourire sincère illuminait tout son visage. Elle l'avait trouvé charmant, mais là, elle se rendait compte qu'il était vraiment mignon.

Elle cacha son embarras en détournant le regard.

« De rien, » dit-elle simplement, dans un souffle.

Elle ne pouvait malheureusement plus ignorer les signaux que lui transmettaient son cœur.

* * *

_Le 08 novembre 1998_

_De Hermione Granger à Ronald Weasley_

_Ron,_

_Plus les jours avancent et plus N se montre sous un nouveau jour._

_Je ne suis plus vraiment sûre de vouloir continuer ce pari. N ne mérite pas que l'on parie sur lui, on ne peut pas jouer avec ses sentiments... Je voudrais donc que nous arrêtions ce pari stupide._

_J'espère que tu accepteras._

_Bye !_

_Signée : Hermione_


	12. L'invitation

_Le 09 novembre 1998_

_De Ronald Weasley à Hermione Granger,_

_Hermione,_

_Il est hors de question d'arrêter ce pari car, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est un pari magique. Nous ne pouvons pas le défaire. Tu es obligée d'aller jusqu'au bout. Si tu abandonnes en milieu de chemin, les conséquences seraient terribles pour toi._

_D'après ta lettre, j'ai l'impression que tu souhaites plutôt ménager tes propres sentiments que ceux de N. Dis-moi la vérité une bonne fois pour toute, Hermione ! L'aimes-tu ou pas ?_

_Je sais que tu es aussi têtue qu'une mule et tu ne me diras jamais rien. Alors, va jusqu'au bout des six mois. Si tu veux vraiment abandonner, dans ce cas, ne fais rien pendant les mois qui vont suivre, mais tu connais les conséquences si tu perds, je ne te lâcherai pas, sois-en sûre ! Et tu recevras mon éternelle désapprobation._

_Donc réfléchis bien !_

_Bye_

_Signé : Ron_

* * *

Hermione mit plusieurs jours avant de se remettre de sa révélation. Elle était en train de tomber véritablement amoureuse de Théodore Nott. Au début, quand Daphné lui en avait fait la remarque, elle pensait que son attitude n'était liée qu'à son pari et son stratagème pour que le jeune homme fasse attention à elle. Mais elle s'était prise au jeu. Et les regards qu'elle lançait, au début pour le conquérir, n'étaient plus feints désormais. Quand elle jetait un coup d'oeil vers le Serpentard, que ce soit dans la Grande Salle, en cours ou même dans la Bibliothèque, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer son visage, ses traits fins, ses cheveux bruns courts qui avaient l'air d'être doux au toucher et ses beaux yeux bleus-gris qui étaient souvent insondables quand il les relevait vers elle.

Quand il était à proximité, son cœur battait plus fort, ses mains devenaient moites et son ventre faisait des soubresauts comme s'il avait une conscience propre et dansait la polka sans faire attention aux douleurs que cela pouvait lui causer.

Elle repensait au pari qu'elle avait conclu avec Ron et le regrettait amèrement. Bien sûr, elle savait que s'il n'y avait pas eu ce défi, elle n'aurait même pas levé les yeux sur Théodore. Pourtant, elle rechignait à continuer.

La dernière lettre de Ron l'avait laissée pensive. Elle pouvait très bien ne rien tenter pendant les mois qui allaient venir et finalement, perdre ce fameux pari. Dans ce cas, elle n'aurait plus qu'à admettre que Ron avait raison, à faire son ménage chez lui, chaque semaine, pendant cinq ans - avec le bon sort de récurage, cela ne devrait pas lui prendre trop de temps -, l'aider pour qu'il devienne Auror et faire en sorte qu'il sorte avec son amie Cécile. Elle était prête à tout accepter désormais.

Mais pourquoi voulait-elle arrêter ? Car en plus de s'être rendue compte de ses sentiments, elle ne voulait plus jouer avec ceux du garçon. Maintenant qu'elle arrivait plus ou moins à le comprendre, elle ne pouvait pas trahir sa confiance, difficilement acquise. Il n'avait pas eu une enfance heureuse avec une mère absente et un père strict. Il était solitaire, réservé et ne se confiait qu'à peu de gens. Le tromper était au-delà de ses forces.

La jeune femme décida donc de mettre un peu de distance avec lui. Elle allait enterrer ses propres sentiments et faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle n'allait plus le regarder comme elle le faisait, elle n'allait plus lui sourire quand ils se retrouveraient seuls, elle ne lui poserait plus de questions et resterait une simple camarade de classe, ne lui parlant que de ses devoirs.

Malheureusement, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

Théodore remarqua immédiatement son changement d'attitude. La brune n'était plus vraiment loquace et il se demanda si elle n'était pas malade. Mais il n'était pas de nature curieuse et décida de laisser passer le temps. Elle redeviendrait sûrement très vite la jeune femme qu'elle était : volubile, souriante, dynamique... Bref, tout ce qui correspondait au caractère de la Gryffondor.

Pourtant, cet état dura pendant plusieurs semaines.

Hermione voyait bien les efforts que faisait son camarade. Lui, qui ne voulait jamais lui parler, avait changé d'attitude envers elle et commençait à lui poser des questions.

« Tu as lu le dernier livre que nous a conseillé le professeur Crimson ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'ils étaient une nouvelle fois dans la Bibliothèque, à leur place habituelle.

— Non, pas encore. Et toi ?

— Oui, je l'ai commencé et il y a une partie très intéressante sur la Métamorphose Humaine que nous pourrions intégrer dans notre devoir. Tiens, je te le montre ! »

Il ouvrit le livre en question et lui montra la page. Hermione se rapprocha de lui mais recula un peu, elle venait de sentir le parfum du garçon et cela lui avait retourné le ventre - pas dans le mauvais sens, son estomac dansait la polka à nouveau -. Théodore perçut son mouvement.

« Il y a un problème ? » lui demanda-t-il en se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. S'il se rapprochait, elle n'allait plus pouvoir répondre de rien.

« Non, ça va, souffla-t-elle en se reculant un peu plus sur son siège.

— Cela n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller, » lui dit-il en s'approchant encore plus.

Hermione ne tint plus.

« Tu peux te pousser un peu, s'il te plait ! Ton parfum perturbe mon odorat ! » lui lança-t-elle d'un air faussement irrité.

En fait, elle voulait juste cacher sa gêne. Elle adorait son odeur et elle aurait été bien tentée d'enfouir son nez dans son cou. Théodore blêmit.

« Oh, excuse-moi ! » s'écria le garçon en se raidissant.

Hermione eut un pincement au cœur. Elle l'avait certainement vexé. Elle inspira profondément, empêchant les tremblements de ses mains.

« Montre-moi le passage ! lui demanda-t-elle en reprenant contenance.

— C'est à la page 67, lui répondit-il, d'un air mécontent, calé contre sa chaise.

— Ah oui, je vois, dit-elle comme si de rien n'était. Tu as raison, on pourra le mettre dans la troisième partie, sur la pratique. »

Elle replongea la tête dans son parchemin comme si de rien n'était. Théodore lui jeta un regard mais continua à travailler dans son coin. Au bout de dix minutes, il ne put s'empêcher de lui reparler.

« Tu as prévu quoi pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? » lui demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

Hermione arrêta instantanément d'écrire. Que voulait-il insinuer par là ? Son cœur bondit.

« Euh... rien pour le moment ! répondit-elle rapidement.

— Cela te dit qu'on aille boire un verre ensemble ? »

Théodore ne la regardait pas, il fixait son parchemin et avait commencé à rougir. Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Elle était ravie de son invitation et était tentée de l'accepter. Mais il y avait ce pari... Si elle sortait avec lui, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se réfréner. Serait-elle capable de ne pas lui sauter dessus à la moindre occasion ? En sentant son corps faire des entrechats intérieurement, elle savait que ce serait difficile pour elle.

Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse sur les différentes options qui se proposaient à elle :

 **1\. Si elle acceptait = pari gagné** (bon, elle se montait peut-être la tête un peu vite mais il l'invitait. Si ce n'était pas pour conclure, alors pourquoi donc ?)

Conséquence : Ron se prosternerait devant elle et lui donnerait son corps qu'elle pourrait refuser car elle n'en n'avait plus très envie aujourd'hui.

Avantage :

\- Elle allait enfin pouvoir profiter des lèvres et du corps du beau Serpentard dont elle rêvait depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant.

Inconvénients :

\- Si Théodore apprenait son pari, sa réputation serait finie et cela aurait des conséquences néfastes sur le jeune homme : il se renfermerait encore plus, il n'aurait peut-être plus confiance en elle et surtout, elle perdrait son respect à tout jamais... chose qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à envisager.

\- Quelle serait la réaction de Ron ? Parce qu'il pouvait faire peur parfois...

**2\. Si elle refusait = pari perdu**

Conséquence : elle devrait se prosterner devant Ron, ferait son ménage pendant cinq ans, l'aiderait pour qu'il devienne Auror et devrait lui arranger le coup avec Cécile.

Avantages :

\- Elle garderait l'estime du Serpentard à son égard.

\- Elle pourrait se regarder dans le miroir sans avoir honte.

Inconvénients :

\- Elle perdrait peut-être sa chance à tout jamais avec le charmant jeune homme.

\- A court terme, que deviendrait leur relation ?

\- Elle devrait trouver une excuse plausible à Daphné et Luna.

 **3.** (car il y avait bien une dernière option) **Faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et l'esquiver à tout jamais...**

Conséquence : elle ne prenait pas la décision tout de suite.

Avantage :

\- Elle remettait le problème à plus tard.

Inconvénient :

\- Elle remettait le problème à plus tard.

\- Et Théodore la prendrait sûrement pour une débile finie...

Cette réflexion se déroula en une fraction de seconde. N'oublions pas le sens de l'analyse sur-développé de la Gryffondor !

Elle se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Aucune des réponses n'était parfaite.

Mais au fond, voulait-elle suivre son propre cœur ? Ou voulait-elle se mentir à elle-même ?

Sa réponse mettant un peu de temps à venir, Théodore se tourna finalement vers elle et plongea ses yeux bleus-gris dans les siens. Hermione se sentit défaillir et ne répondit plus de rien.

« D'accord, » souffla-t-elle.

_Je suis trop faible..._

Théodore lui lança un sourire et se détendit.

« Génial ! dit-il. Je ferai juste en sorte de changer de parfum, pour toi !

— Oh non... euh... tu peux le garder... euh... en fait, fais comme tu veux ! »

Elle avait failli lui demander de pouvoir humer tout son corps mais elle s'était retenue à temps. Il lui sourit à nouveau et replongea dans son livre.

Cela lui laissa le temps de digérer ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Elle était perdue à jamais.

* * *

_Le 10 novembre 1998 (deux semaines avant la fameuse invitation)_

_De Hermione Granger à Ronald Weasley_

_Ron,_

_D'accord, je continuerai ce pari car très clairement, je n'en ai pas le choix. Mais dis-toi bien que je n'accepte pas de gaieté de cœur. N est quelqu'un qui ne mérite pas notre irrespect._

_Je ne dirai rien sur mes sentiments car cela ne regarde que moi._

_En tout cas, je continuerai ma mission, avec peu d'enthousiasme, je dois te l'avouer._

_Ciao !_

_Signée : La fille qui respecte toujours ses engagements_

* * *

_Le 13 novembre 1998 (dix jours avant la fameuse invitation)_

_De Ronald Weasley à Hermione Granger_

_Hermy,_

_On est amis, tu peux quand même me dire si tu l'aimes ou pas. Franchement, je trouve que tu abuses un peu ! C'était des paroles en l'air, ce que tu m'as dit en août ? J'ai cru, à un moment donné, que tu t'étais enfin libérée mais je vois que ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Tu te dégonfles à la moindre occasion. En tout cas, je ne retrouve pas la Granger que je connais dans tes mots ! Où est ta combativité ? Ton envie de victoire ?_

_Bref, je ne comprends pas ce que tu trouves à N. C'est un mec insignifiant et tu dis qu'il ne mérite pas notre irrespect ! Franchement, tu me fais bien rire ! Tu l'as ignoré pendant des années et maintenant, tu as peur de perdre son estime !_

_Réveille-toi, Granger ! C'est juste N !_

_Arrivederci_

_Signé : Le mec qui comprend plus rien_

* * *

_Le 24 novembre 1998 (juste après la fameuse invitation)_

_De Hermione Granger à Ronald Weasley_

_Ron,_

_Je n'ai pas perdu ma combativité comme tu sembles le penser. J'ai juste des regrets sur notre pari, j'ai le droit, non ?_

_Certes, je ne connaissais pas N avant et, peut-être, qu'en effet, je ne l'aurais jamais regardé s'il n'y avait pas eu ce pari. Mais par Merlin, Ron ! Je peux quand même penser que ce que nous faisons est mal, non ? Oui, j'ai honte de jouer avec les sentiments de N, oui, je me dégonfle, oui, j'arrive plus à me regarder dans un miroir !_

_Si tu ne comprends pas, c'est parce que tu es totalement insensible ! C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que nous ne sommes jamais sortis ensemble. Oh, tu peux dire ce que tu veux, que je ne suis pas une fille séduisante et blablabla. C'est à cause de ce genre de remarques que je ne t'aime pas. Tu es mon meilleur ami avec Harry. Mais il y a des fois où je te déteste !_

_Adios_

_Signée : Hermione_


	13. Être le fils d'un Mangemort

_Le 26 novembre 1998_

_De Ronald Weasley à Hermione Granger_

_Hermy,_

_Je te trouve vraiment dure avec moi. Tu as toujours su trouver les mots pour me blesser, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Mais c'est vrai que je ne t'ai jamais préservé avec mes remarques cinglantes._

_J'ai juste eu envie de te remotiver un peu car voilà, ce pari, on en parle depuis des mois et maintenant, tu ne veux plus rien faire car cela devient trop dur... Je pensais que tu savais dans quoi tu te lançais. Mais j'avais tort. En tout cas, fais comme tu veux. J'attends maintenant juste de voir le résultat._

_Adeus_

_Signé : Ron_

* * *

Hermione avait honte d'elle-même, de sa faiblesse, de sa bêtise.

Elle avait blessé son meilleur ami.

Elle allait sortir avec Théodore.

Plus les jours avançaient et plus elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle avait parlé de son rendez-vous à Daphné qui avait sauté de joie. Mais en voyant sa tête renfrognée, son amie lui avait demandé des explications qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui donner. Hermione avait donc esquivé en disant qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien.

Le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard arriva enfin. Malgré son humeur morose, elle ne put s'empêcher d'attendre ce moment avec impatience. Ce jour-là, elle se prépara avec beaucoup d'attention. Cette fois, elle ne demanda pas l'avis de Ginny, cette dernière étant trop occupée à savoir comment elle allait faire entrer son petit ami de nouveau en douce dans l'école. D'ailleurs, Hermione lui avait confirmé qu'elle ne reviendrait pas dans leur chambre avant le dîner de ce soir, ce qui laisserait à son amie le temps de faire ce qu'elle voulait du Survivant.

Elle décida de s'habiller le plus simplement possible. Ne devait-elle pas rester naturelle ? Elle porta un haut à col roulé avec un gilet ainsi qu'un jean et des bottines. Elle était devenue une experte en lissage de cheveux car cela ne lui prit que deux minutes. Et la jeune fille termina par un maquillage plus prononcé, tentant de cacher les cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle ne réussissait pas à bien dormir ces derniers temps, son esprit était trop embrouillé.

Elle descendit dans le Grand Hall à l'heure prévue et retrouva Théodore qui l'attendait contre l'un des larges piliers en pierres. Ils se saluèrent, légèrement gênés.

Ils sortirent de l'école et marchèrent vers le village sorcier. Hermione se sentait un peu intimidée. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire au Serpentard. Finalement, elle prit la parole car cela faisait cinq minutes qu'ils marchaient et il n'avait toujours rien dit. Pourquoi était-il si silencieux alors qu'il avait été plus bavard ces derniers temps ? Parfois, elle ne le comprenait pas du tout.

« Tu vas passer tes vacances de Noël chez toi ou à Poudlard ? lui demanda-t-elle, se rappelant que la fiche des élèves qui restaient à l'école pendant ces vacances venait d'être affichée dans le Grand Hall.

— A Poudlard ! répondit-il.

— Ah vraiment ? Tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi ? »

Théodore semblait mal à l'aise. Hermione réfléchit et puis, elle se souvint. Son père était en prison, sa mère était décédée. Il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de famille.

« Désolée, répondit-elle simplement.

— Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? lui demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

— Euh... j'avais oublié... euh... pour ton père... »

Il se renfrogna mais ne resta pas muet.

« Oui, mon père est tristement connu pour ses activités...

— Tu as... toujours des contacts avec lui ?

— Tu crois qu'ils ont droit à des parchemins et des plumes à Azkaban ? la railla-t-il.

— Non, je ne pense pas, c'est vrai... »

Hermione se sentit confuse. Sa question était stupide. Elle eut envie de changer de sujet.

« Tu comptes faire quoi après Poudlard ? Tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin de tes ASPIC mais tu ne m'as précisé pour quelles raisons !

— C'est pour rentrer au Ministère de la Magie, j'aimerais travailler dans le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. »

Elle fut surprise par sa réponse.

« Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

— Parce que d'une manière générale, les créatures magiques ne sont pas bien traitées par les sorciers ! »

Le cœur de Hermione fit un soubresaut. Elle avait également la même ambition, bien qu'elle ne visait pas un poste dans ce département.

« Je te comprends, lui dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. En quatrième année, j'ai fondé un club, la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes, afin d'améliorer les conditions de vie et de défendre les droits des elfes de maison suite au mauvais traitement de certains sorciers envers eux ! »

Théodore se tourna à son tour vers elle, l'air étonné.

« Vraiment ?

— Oui ! J'étais indignée par ce qu'ils subissaient ! Et toute cette année, j'ai essayé de convaincre les élèves de m'écouter mais très peu m'ont suivi. J'ai abandonné l'idée en cinquième année. Si je voulais changer les mentalités, ce n'était pas en créant une association que ça allait marcher. Il fallait que je sois plus ambitieuse. Si je veux changer les choses, ce n'est qu'en travaillant au cœur du système, c'est-à-dire au Ministère de la Magie !

— Ce sera vraiment dur et compliqué de changer les mentalités sur les elfes de maison. Je connais beaucoup de sorciers qui n'ont aucun respect pour eux.

— Moi aussi !

— Et tu comptes travailler dans quel département ?

— Au département de la Justice, bien sûr ! Il n'y a que dans ce département que je pourrai défendre correctement leur cause ! Et je ne compte pas défendre seulement les elfes de maison mais toutes les créatures magiques opprimées !

— Alors si je deviens chef du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, je te soutiendrai à 100% ! » lui lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Hermione se sentit transportée par son visage souriant. Son cœur palpita encore plus fort dans sa poitrine.

Malgré leurs différences qui étaient nombreuses, les deux jeunes gens avaient bien plus de points communs qu'ils ne le pensaient. Après avoir commandé deux bièraubeurres, ils s'installèrent dans un coin tranquille des Trois Balais, à l'abri des regards.

Théodore lui raconta ce qu'il faisait pour son projet de Soins aux créatures magiques : avec Luna, ils préparaient des onguents pour aider les Sombras blessés à mieux cicatriser. Ces animaux se faisaient souvent attaqués. Malgré leurs apparences cadavériques, ces créatures ne savaient pas se défendre et seules leurs ailes les aidaient à fuir les Trolls des Montagnes qui les attaquaient fréquemment. Cependant, certaines d'entre elles ne s'envolaient pas assez vite et recevaient des coups de massue malencontreux.

Quant à Hermione, elle lui raconta comment elle avait réussi à devenir amie avec Luna et Daphné, deux personnes incroyables selon elle. Théodore ne put que confirmer.

Quand le jeune homme revint avec deux nouveaux verres, au lieu de s'asseoir en face d'elle, il s'assit à ses côtés sur la banquette. Hermione se sentit rougir mais ne dit rien. Il s'était approché d'elle, leur genoux se touchaient presque. Elle n'osa pas le regarder et but sa bièraubeurre en silence.

« Hermione, » lui dit-il brusquement.

Elle releva la tête mais elle savait qu'elle avait les joues rouges. Il la regardait intensément, elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et inspira profondément.

« Je dois te dire quelque chose ! Il avait pris une voix sérieuse, légèrement tendue.

— Oui ? souffla-t-elle.

— Je voudrais m'excuser pour l'attitude que j'ai eu en début d'année !

— Euh... »

Hermione chercha dans sa tête ce qu'il lui avait fait, puis, se rappela la fameuse soirée dans la Salle sur Demande.

« Oh ça... ce n'est rien ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

— Non, vraiment, ça ne se fait pas ! Je t'ai menacée et je t'ai poussée alors que tu voulais juste me parler ! Je m'en veux vraiment de ce que j'ai fait !

— Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Je t'avais un peu cherché aussi ! Et puis, on ne s'était jamais parlés auparavant... je veux dire, je comprends ta suspicion de l'époque.

— Si, j'insiste ! Ce n'était pas digne d'un gentleman !

— Alors... J'accepte tes excuses, » lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il se détendit enfin et eut l'air rassuré.

« Merci.

— De rien !

— Et... il y a autre chose que j'aimerais ajouter... »

Il se crispa à nouveau et baissa la tête. Cette fois, il mit un peu plus de temps avant de lui parler. Hermione avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer. Elle était si proche de lui qu'elle sentait encore son parfum. Il ne l'avait pas changé mais l'odeur était moins présente. Elle eut soudainement l'envie de nicher sa tête contre son épaule mais se retint, les mains crispées sur ses cuisses.

« Hum... je... avant cette année, je ne pensais pas... te parler un jour... Je veux dire, je savais qui tu étais mais je n'en ai jamais ressenti le besoin car tu étais la miss-je-sais-tout des Gryffondor. Je t'évitais le plus possible. Et puis, un jour... tu es apparue dans ma vie. Tu t'es imposée à moi et... je n'ai plus réussi à t'ôter de mon esprit ! Tu es une personne intelligente, tout le monde le sait. Mais pas seulement... tu es charmante, tu as de l'esprit, tu as une grandeur d'âme... tu es... le genre de fille qui me plait. »

Hermione avait du mal à l'écouter tant son cœur battait fort.

« Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? Enfin, je veux dire... veux-tu devenir ma petite amie ? »

Il releva la tête vers elle et la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux. Brusquement, il avait l'air désespéré. Allait-elle le rejeter ? Allait-elle lui rire au nez ?

Mais Hermione n'en fit rien. Son esprit avait totalement oublié ses doutes et son pari. Son corps et son cœur criaient qu'elle avait envie de sortir avec lui. Et pour une fois, elle les écouta.

« Oui, » dit-elle simplement.

Leurs visages ne se trouvaient qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre et sans dire un mot supplémentaire et comme magnétisés, ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre et comblèrent la distance qui les séparait : ils échangèrent un long baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, Hermione se blottit contre l'épaule du Serpentard, ce qu'elle avait envie de faire depuis des semaines. Il la serra dans ses bras.

Ils retournèrent à Poudlard main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres, heureux d'être ensemble. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois dans le Grand Hall avant de se quitter pour partir chacun de leur côté. Il n'était que 18 heures, encore un peu tôt pour aller dîner dans la Grande Salle. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner dans sa chambre, sachant que Ginny était en train de terminer ses petites affaires. Elle décida alors d'aller à la Bibliothèque pour réviser. Malheureusement, sa tête bouillonnait. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Hermione ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences de sa relation avec Théodore et chassa très vite ses mauvaises pensées pour ne penser qu'au jeune homme et au moment merveilleux qu'ils venaient de passer.

Elle avait tout imaginé avec le Serpentard mais n'avait jamais pensé que ce serait aussi naturel, aussi simple. Ils se connaissaient mieux et s'appréciaient vraiment.

La jeune fille rêvassa encore pendant une heure, puis, décida d'aller manger. Elle rangea ses affaires et se retrouva dans le couloir du quatrième étage. Elle descendit les escaliers mais arrivée au deuxième étage, elle fut arrêtée par des éclats de voix. Elle décida d'aller en direction du bruit pour voir qui pouvait crier ainsi.

« Tu te crois tout permis à déambuler comme ça dans les couloirs ? dit une voix qui semblait être celui d'un jeune homme.

— Et alors ? Je peux bien me promener où je veux ! »

Hermione sursauta, elle reconnut immédiatement la voix de Théodore. Quand elle arriva dans le couloir, elle ne les vit pas tout de suite. En réalité, ils étaient dans une salle de classe dont la porte était entrouverte. Les voix continuèrent pendant qu'elle s'approcha rapidement.

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune honte ! Avec un père comme le tien ! Et tu te pavanes ici ! lança une nouvelle voix toute aussi furieuse.

— Tu sais ce qu'il a fait ton père au mien ! Il l'a tué ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à répondre à ça ?

— Cela n'a pas été prouvé ! dit Théodore d'une voix moins assurée.

— Non, mais on sait tous que c'est lui ! Alors, tu vois, tu vas répondre de ses actes ! Allez, tenez-le ! »

Hermione entendit des bruits de lutte, un coup qui lui fit mal à l'oreille par le craquement qu'elle crut entendre, un second, puis, elle entra dans la pièce en faisant claquer la porte. Trois garçons maîtrisaient Théodore, qui avait la bouche en sang, en lui tenant les bras dans le dos et un quatrième était en train de lui donner un coup de poing.

« Arrêtez ! » cria-t-elle.

Elle sortit sa baguette et fit reculer les quatre garçons d'un mètre du Serpentard. Ils se cognèrent contre les tables alentours.

« Arrêtez tout de suite ! Ou j'appelle un professeur ! »

Elle se dirigea le plus rapidement vers Théodore qui était à terre. Pendant ce temps, les quatre élèves se relevèrent et lui jetèrent des regards noirs.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, Hermione ! lança un des garçon, David McLane, l'un de ses camarades de Gryffondor.

— Son père t'aurait tuée si tu étais tombée sur lui ! lança un autre garçon, un Serdaigle qu'elle avait déjà vu à l'un de ses cours.

— Oui mais Théodore n'est pas son père ! cria-t-elle. Maintenant, déguerpissez tout de suite !

— Comme si tu nous faisais peur ! » la railla un troisième garçon, un Poufsouffle.

Hermione était arrivée au niveau de Théodore et l'aidait à se relever.

« Partez maintenant ! lança-t-elle en levant sa baguette cette fois. Si vous le frappez encore, vous aurez affaire à moi ! »

Un des garçons renifla.

« Tu devrais vraiment avoir honte, Nott, te protéger derrière une née-moldue, toi, le sang-pur !"

Théodore voulut se jeter sur le garçon qui avait parlé mais Hermione le retint par le bras.

« C'est bon, Théodore ! » lui souffla-t-elle.

Ce dernier se dégagea d'elle d'un mouvement sec. Il venait d'être blessé dans sa fierté.

« Tu crois me faire peur ? gronda-t-il, en levant également sa baguette.

— Arrête toi aussi ! » cria-t-elle à son attention.

Mais comme il ne l'écoutait pas et que l'autre garçon sortait à son tour sa propre baguette, elle décida de se mettre entre les deux jeunes hommes.

« Arrêtez maintenant !

— Pousse-toi, Hermione !

— Non, je ne me pousserai pas ! Maintenant, vous ! Dégagez ! » cria-t-elle à nouveau vers les quatre garçons.

Cette fois, Hermione pointa sa baguette vers les assaillants d'un air menaçant. La Gryffondor avait une réputation : celle d'avoir aidé le Survivant à tuer Vous-Savez-Qui et d'être l'élève la plus douée de tout Poudlard. Ses compétences en magie étaient connues de tous. Les garçons échangèrent un regard, rajustèrent leurs vêtements, puis, sortirent de la salle.

« Ce n'est pas terminé, Nott ! On t'aura la prochaine fois ! Et ta chère copine ne te sauvera pas cette fois ! »

Elle se tourna vers Théodore qui s'était détourné d'elle et fulminait. Elle n'osa pas le toucher tellement il vibrait de colère.

« Montre-moi tes blessures ! » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il ne voulut pas se retourner, alors, elle se planta carrément devant lui. Il avait la bouche en sang et son arcade sourcilière était ouverte, faisant couler le liquide rouge sur son œil et sa joue.

« Il va falloir t'emmener chez Madame Pomfresh ! constata-t-elle.

— Hors de question !

— Mais je ne sais pas soigner des blessures de ce type par magie. Je n'ai pas d'essence de dictame avec moi. Allons à l'infirmerie, s'il te plait !

— Je peux me soigner tout seul !

— Ah oui ? Et comment tu vas faire ? Lever ta baguette et te lancer un sort au pif ! S'il te plait, Theodore ! »

Cette fois, elle osa lui toucher le bras. Il tremblait. Mais il ne se dégagea pas et se calma peu à peu.

« Cela arrive... souvent... ce genre de choses ? lui demanda-t-elle, d'une voix prudente.

— De temps en temps, dit-il simplement.

— Je devrais prévenir un professeur quand même !

— Non, tu ne diras rien !

— Mais...

— Non ! Je vais aller à l'infirmerie avec toi mais je ne veux pas qu'un professeur soit au courant, tu as compris ? » gronda-t-il.

Hermione déglutit mais acquiesça.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'infirmerie en faisant attention à ne pas rencontrer un élève ou un professeur qui risquait de poser des questions indiscrètes. Heureusement, Madame Pomfresh n'était pas encore partie dîner. Quand elle les vit, elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Il semblait que Théodore était un habitué des lieux car l'infirmière alla directement vers son armoire à potions et sortit une petite fiole. Elle allongea le Serpentard sur un lit et lui appliqua de l'essence de dictame. Le jeune homme frissonna mais ne dit rien. Ses blessures se refermèrent petit à petit.

Puis, l'infirmière apporta de l'eau avec une petite serviette. Elle voulut lui laver le visage mais Hermione se proposa de le faire. Madame Pomfresh la regarda quelques secondes, la laissa faire et sortit.

Pendant qu'elle le nettoyait, Théodore resta silencieux. Finalement, au bout de quelques temps, il parla.

« Je suis désolé que tu aies assisté à ça ! lui dit-il.

— Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? demanda-t-elle. Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire mais à ces poltrons ! Quatre contre un ! Ça ne se fait pas ! David est dans ma maison, je vais lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure, à ce Troll !

— Non, tu ne feras rien, Hermione ! »

Elle se rembrunit. Elle avait envie de faire payer ces garçons... Il ferma les yeux.

« Tu as mal ? lui demanda-t-elle en terminant de lui nettoyer le menton.

— Non, mais j'aime bien quand tu m'essuies le visage comme ça ! »

Hermione sourit. Elle déposa la serviette qu'elle avait dans la main et se tourna vers lui. Et sans attendre, elle l'embrassa. Il fut surpris, ne s'y attendant pas mais il accepta son baiser.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils entendirent un « hum hum » à la Ombrage. Hermione se retourna vivement. Madame Pomfresh les regardait les mains sur les hanches, l'air peu avenant.

Non, ils n'étaient pas dans une chambre d'hôtel ! Oui, ils devaient déguerpir d'ici avant qu'elle ne se mette plus en colère.

Ils partirent précipitamment de l'infirmerie. Quand ils furent assez loin, ils éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

_Le 29 novembre 1998_

_De Hermione Granger à Ron Weasley_

_Ron,_

_Je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop._

_Sinon, RAS de mon côté._

_Bye_

_Signé : La nana qui sait s'excuser_

_PS : Je t'offrirai deux cadeaux de Noël pour la peine !_


	14. Les confidences d'un Serpentard

_Le 1er décembre 1998_

_De Ron Weasley à Hermione Granger_

_Hermione,_

_Tes excuses sont acceptées._

_Je suis surpris par ta lettre courte et le mot "RAS". Enfin, j'imagine que tu n'as pas grand chose à me raconter._

_En tout cas, pour info, tu es invitée officiellement par ma mère au mythique et grandiose repas de Noël des Weasley le 25 décembre ! J'espère t'y voir pour que tu me débriefes sur les dernières évènements._

_Sur ce, bon courage !_

_Bye_

_Signé : Le mec qu'on prend toujours pour un pigeon voyageur_

_PS : Je mérite bien plus que deux cadeaux !_

* * *

Hermione demanda à Théodore de garder leur relation secrète. Le jeune homme fut surpris par sa demande mais après l'histoire avec les quatre garçons qui l'avaient tabassé devant sa nouvelle petite amie, il s'était dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée qu'elle s'affiche avec un fils de Mangemort.

Bien sûr, Hermione en parlerait à Daphné quand elle trouverait un moment car elle était celle qui l'avait le plus aidée et elle savait aussi que la Serpentard était digne de confiance. En revanche, elle ne voulait pas que toute l'école soit au courant et surtout, Ginny Weasley, la reine des ragots. Peut-être des élèves avaient vu qu'elle tenait la main du garçon quand ils revenaient de Pré-au-Lard mais il n'était pas encore trop tard.

Il était surtout hors de question que Ron soit au courant de sa relation avec le Serpentard. Premièrement, si c'était le cas, il ne la lâcherait plus. Il lui demanderait des comptes, son avancement dans sa relation, lui poserait des questions trop intimes et surtout LA question : était-elle réellement amoureuse de Théodore Nott ou pas ? Ce qu'elle voulait éviter à tout prix.

Le lendemain de leurs premiers baisers, ils se retrouvèrent dans la Bibliothèque avec Daphné. Celle-ci, bien qu'elle ne fût pas encore au courant, sut immédiatement que quelque chose avait changé entre ses deux amis. Théodore s'était assis à côté de Hermione, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes quand elle était là. De plus, elle ne ressentait plus la tension qui animait les deux étudiants quand ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Et par-dessus tout, ils s'échangeaient des sourires, certes discrets, mais des sourires néanmoins.

« Vous n'avez pas quelque chose à me dire tous les deux ? » leur lança-t-elle l'air de rien.

Hermione cassa sa plume et Théodore avait plongé la tête dans son parchemin. Ces deux-là ne savaient pas mentir et il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Daphné sourit.

« Depuis quand ? » demanda-t-elle sans attendre leur confirmation.

Le couple se jeta un coup d'œil. Hermione décida de prendre la parole.

« Depuis hier, à Pré-au-Lard ! chuchota-t-elle. Mais on souhaiterait que cela reste entre nous !

— Ah bon ?

— Oui, on préfère ! »

Daphné haussa les épaules.

« D'accord, c'est comme vous voulez ! »

Puis, elle leur fit un grand sourire et retourna à son parchemin. _Et c'est tout ?_ pensa Hermione, presque déçue par le manque d'intérêt de son amie. Elle lança un regard vers Théodore qui haussa les épaules à son tour. Puis, brusquement, elle sentit son genou frôler le sien, son estomac recommença à danser la polka. S'il lui faisait autant d'effet juste avec un frôlement, que se passerait-il s'ils passaient à l'étape supérieure ? En même temps, cela faisait à peine 24 heures qu'ils étaient ensemble. Sa réaction était juste normale.

Elle tenta de se re-concentrer sur son parchemin mais il était vraiment difficile de travailler à proximité de Théodore. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle referma ses livres et son parchemin.

« Je n'ai pas envie de travailler ! » lança-t-elle en s'affalant sur la table.

Daphné et Théodore furent étonnés. Il était rare d'entendre l'élève la plus studieuse de Poudlard dire ce genre de choses.

La tête posée sur la table, elle regarda le Serpentard en train d'écrire sur son devoir de Botaniques. Il était concentré et ne fit pas attention à elle. Elle continua à l'observer pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne lève la tête vers elle finalement.

« Quoi ? chuchota-t-il.

— Je te regarde, je peux ?

— Tu me dévisages plutôt !

— Tu as bientôt fini ?

— Mon devoir de Botaniques va me prendre des mois, donc, non, je suis loin de l'avoir terminé ! »

Hermione fit la moue. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à travailler immédiatement.

« Donne-moi encore une demi-heure et ensuite on peut aller se promener, si tu veux ! »

La Gryffondor sourit et hocha la tête. Elle rouvrit son parchemin de Sortilèges pour le relire et corriger les éventuelles fautes.

Ils laissèrent Daphné dans la Bibliothèque et décidèrent de sortir dans le Grand Parc de Poudlard. L'automne était déjà bien avancé mais par chance, il ne pleuvait pas depuis deux jours : il faisait froid mais le temps était sec. Avec une bonne cape, une écharpe et un bonnet, il était agréable de se promener à l'extérieur.

Le couple décida d'aller au bord du Grand Lac. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls élèves à profiter d'un moment de détente : certains avaient eu la même idée et s'étaient installés sur des rochers aux abords du lac.

Hermione et Théodore les esquivèrent en passant par la Forêt Interdite. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un endroit isolé, en bordure de forêt. Ils s'assirent au bord du lac sur une nappe que la jeune fille fit apparaître. Ils n'étaient pas visibles des autres élèves, étant cachés par des gros rochers.

« Désolée de ne pas t'avoir laissé travailler ! lui dit Hermione.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne me dérange pas ! J'avais envie de passer un moment seul avec toi, moi aussi ! » lui répondit Théodore en lui faisait un grand sourire.

Elle lui sourit en retour.

« Tu as vraiment changé d'attitude envers moi ! » lui lança-t-elle. Au début, tu ne me répondais que par des « Oui », « D'accord », « Moi aussi »... ça avait le don de me taper sur les nerfs ! »

Il éclata de rire.

« Je ne suis pas très bavard... surtout avec des gens que je ne connais pas !

— Oh ça, j'avais remarqué !

— Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir ! répliqua-t-il. La Grande Hermione Granger daignait me parler, à moi, l'inexistant Théodore Nott ! Honnêtement, il y avait de quoi être suspicieux ! »

Hermione eut un pincement au cœur. En effet, en temps normal, elle ne lui aurait jamais parlé. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire que c'était du fait d'un pari. Elle se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? lui demanda-t-il. Je veux dire, on s'est ignorés depuis le début de nos études à Poudlard, et d'un coup, tu as essayé de me parler ! Pourquoi ? Je n'arrête pas de me poser cette question ! »

Ils étaient en train de se diriger vers un terrain glissant. De plus en plus embarrassée, Hermione tenta de trouver une excuse le plus rapidement possible. Quelque chose de plausible... quelque chose qui ne serait pas trop loin de la vérité, tout en omettant cette histoire de pari... En une fraction de seconde, elle eut une idée...

« Hum... en fait, en tant que préfète en chef, le professeur Flitwick m'a envoyée la liste des anciens septièmes années qui allaient revenir à Poudlard... et je dois t'avouer quelque chose... Quand j'y ai lu ton nom, je ne savais pas qui tu étais... j'avais beau me creuser la tête, je ne me souvenais pas de toi physiquement... lui dit-elle.

— Ouch... je le savais déjà mais ça fait mal ce que tu me dis... j'étais donc vraiment inexistant pour toi... » s'écria-t-il en se renfrognant.

Hermione posa sa main sur sa cuisse.

« Je suis désolée ! Mais j'ai vécu... six années compliquées à Poudlard... tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce que j'ai vu ou fait... je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de me sociabiliser avec d'autres personnes que mes amis proches... et puis, tu étais un Serpentard... pour moi, j'avais mis tous les élèves de cette maison dans le même panier que Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe ou Goyle... Toi, de fait, je t'ai considéré comme eux !

— Mais je n'ai jamais été comme eux ! Je n'ai jamais participé à leurs mesquineries !

— Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, c'était tes camarades de maison. Pourquoi ne faisais-tu pas partie de leur bande ? »

Théodore soupira.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé prendre parti pour untel ou un autre. J'ai toujours été neutre dans ma maison et mes camarades me respectaient pour ça. Oh, le fait que je porte un nom connu m'a aidé, bien sûr. Malfoy ne m'a jamais forcé à faire partie de sa bande car il ne le pouvait pas. J'avais un statut tout aussi important que le sien. J'ai préféré me rapprocher de Blaise, plutôt, qui était un peu comme moi, sauf qu'il a un grand défaut. Blaise aime être populaire, il aime l'attention qu'on lui porte, il est assez prétentieux. Mais on peut dire que c'était mon meilleur ami à Serpentard, si on peut parler d'amitié dans cette maison... »

Hermione resta pensive. Théodore la regarda.

« Je suis désolé ! dit-il enfin.

— Pourquoi tu t'excuses... à nouveau ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un air surpris.

— Pour tout ce que Malfoy et les autres t'ont fait subir pendant toutes ces années... je t'ai traité de sang-de-bourbe en début d'année et j'en ai eu honte pendant des jours... je m'étais rabaissé à leur niveau... je m'en voulais tellement !

— Ne t'excuse pas pour eux ! Vraiment, ils n'en valent pas la peine ! Et ton insulte... c'est oublié... »

La Gryffondor se sentit de plus en plus mal. Le jeune homme était sincère envers elle et même si elle ressentait des sentiments pour lui, elle n'était pas totalement sincère envers lui. Elle déglutit. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, elle devait lui dire... même si cela signifiait la fin de leur relation... Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir et jouer avec ses sentiments.

Théodore sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, il se rapprocha d'elle et lui posa une main sur son épaule.

« Hey, ça va, Hermione ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle n'osa plus le regarder et ravala sa salive. Elle sentit les larmes monter. Non, elle ne devait pas pleurer mais elle était bouleversée. Comment lui dire ?

Le Serpentard ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, alors, il la prit dans ses bras en lui disant que tout irait bien, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. Hermione, tout d'abord surprise, se laissa aller à cette étreinte. Elle était en train de se dégonfler. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Son parfum, la chaleur de ses bras, son épaule rassurante... Il lui faisait tout oublier.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, Théodore ! lui dit-elle, au bord des larmes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est comme ça !

— Mais on sort ensemble maintenant, Hermione ! Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ? »

Il lui fit un grand sourire et lui caressa la joue.

« Tu es beaucoup trop gentil ! s'écria-t-elle. Trop gentil pour moi !

— Un Serpentard gentil ? Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre bien ou mal... dit-il d'un ton désabusé. Mes ancêtres se retourneraient dans leur tombe !

— Oui, très certainement ! rit-elle. Et... cela ne te dérange pas de sortir avec une fille... comme moi ? »

Elle le regarda avec appréhension. Avait-il compris ce à quoi elle faisait référence ? Théodore l'observa avec intensité. Il soupira finalement.

« Si tu parles du fait que tu es une née-moldue, cela ne me dérange pas, je t'ai dit que tu me plaisais et c'est vrai !

— Mais... et ton père ? »

Il ricana.

« Mon père ? Tu t'inquiètes pour mon père ? Avec le passé que tu as, je ne pensais pas que l'avis de mon père t'importait ! »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Vu que c'est un Mangemort renommé, ça a forcément de l'importance, non ?

— C'est sûr que s'il savait que je sortais avec toi, il me renierait peut-être sur le champ, soupira-t-il. Mais, premièrement, il est emprisonné à vie à Azkaban et n'a plus aucun droit sur son héritage. Deuxièmement, et cela va t'étonner, mais il ne m'a jamais rien imposé et même quand j'ai eu 17 ans et que je suis devenu majeur, il ne m'a pas demandé de devenir Mangemort. Il attendait peut-être que je termine mes études avant. Mon père a toujours été une personne étrange : strict et froid avec moi, il ne m'a jamais vraiment montré qu'il tenait à moi. Pendant longtemps, j'ai pensé qu'il ne m'aimait pas, que je n'étais qu'un boulet pour lui. Oh, c'est sûr, en tant que « Nott », il avait assuré sa descendance, mais voilà, je n'étais rien qu'un enfant inutile, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose de moi. Et pourtant... maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, je me remémore tout ce qu'il a fait, ou n'a pas fait, je me dis qu'en ne me demandant pas de devenir Mangemort comme lui, c'était une façon de me protéger aussi. Finalement, il devait m'aimer, à sa façon... »

Hermione resta silencieuse pendant toute la confession de Théodore. Elle eut un élan d'affection pour le jeune homme et ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras. Le garçon n'avait pas l'air si malheureux mais elle sentait néanmoins des regrets voilés dans ses mots.

Il tourna son visage vers elle et lui toucha la joue.

« Tu es vraiment belle, Hermione ! lui dit-il dans un souffle.

— Arrête de dire ça, tu me fais rougir ! » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait plus réprimer les sentiments forts qu'elle ressentait pour le Serpentard solitaire, silencieux et étrange. Oui, ce pari avait été une folie mais finalement, elle ne l'aurait jamais connu sans cela. Et pour la première fois, elle remercia Ron dans sa tête. C'était un peu grâce à lui si elle avait pu le connaître.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, avec pour seul témoin le calmar géant qui avait sorti sa tête de l'eau et les regardait sans réellement les voir.

* * *

_Le 03 décembre 1998_

_De Hermione à Granger à Ronald Weasley,_

_Cher Ron,_

_Merci pour l'invitation que j'accepte avec grand plaisir. Je passerai le réveillon avec mes parents mais je viendrai pour le déjeuner du 25. Je pense que nous aurons des choses à nous dire._

_A très vite !_

_Bye_

_Signé : Une nana reconnaissante_

_PS : Ne sois pas trop gourmand en cadeau, Ronald ! Tu risques de faire une indigestion !_


	15. Montre-moi

_Le 06 décembre 1998_

_De Ronald Weasley à Hermione Granger,_

_Chère Hermione,_

_J'ai réfléchi plusieurs jours sur ta signature... en quoi m'es-tu reconnaissante ? Qu'as-tu découvert pour m'écrire cela ? Honnêtement, tu aurais pu être un peu plus précise car là tu as attisé ma curiosité ! J'ai hâte d'être au 25 pour que tu me racontes tout ça !_

_Bon courage !_

_Ciao_

_Signé : Un mec perplexe_

_PS : On ne reçoit jamais assez de cadeaux ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon estomac, il se portera à merveille ! Je te remercie quand même de t'en soucier !_

* * *

Le mois de décembre fila à toute vitesse. Hermione et Théodore avait terminé les trois interviews de leur projet de Métamorphoses et commençaient déjà à rédiger leur mémoire. Le professeur Crimson suivait consciencieusement l'avancée de leur mémoire et les conseillait dès qu'il le pouvait.

Les professeurs des cinquièmes et septièmes années avaient mis la pression sur leurs étudiants en leur donnant de plus en plus de devoirs et tous, sans exception, passaient leur temps libre dans la Bibliothèque. La salle était principalement remplie d'élèves travaillant pour leurs BUSE ou leurs ASPIC.

Le couple n'avait donc pas beaucoup de temps pour se voir dans l'intimité, même s'ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble pour étudier. Ils n'étaient jamais seuls toutefois. Daphné, Luna et Ginny les accompagnaient quasiment tout le temps. Et devant la Serdaigle et sa meilleure amie, Hermione ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être trop proche avec le Serpentard.

Alors, elle avait trouvé un moyen ingénieux de pouvoir communiquer avec lui en toute discrétion. Elle avait ensorcelé deux bouts de parchemin et en avait remis un à son petit-ami en lui expliquant qu'ils pourraient échanger des messages privés grâce à ces papiers. Théodore avait haussé les sourcils mais avait accepté.

D'ailleurs, en cette dernière semaine de décembre, à quelques jours des vacances, Hermione écrivit discrètement sur le parchemin. Daphné, qui était à sa gauche et qui avait depuis longtemps remarqué les mots doux que s'échangeaient les deux jeunes gens, eut un sourire amusé. Elle les trouvait mignons. Elle replongea la tête dans son devoir d'Arithmancie.

« J'ai faim ! » écrivit Hermione.

La réponse vint tardivement. Théodore qui n'avait pas le bout de parchemin sous les yeux ne remarqua que quelques minutes plus tard le mot. En fait, il s'en était rendu compte devant le regard insistant de sa petite amie à l'autre bout de la table.

« Tu veux que j'appelle un elfe de maison ? » lui répondit-il.

Hermione sourit.

« On mange ensemble ce midi ?

— Comment ?

— Pas juste tous les deux, on peut manger avec les filles aussi... j'en ai marre de manger à vingt mètres loin de toi... »

Hermione sentit qu'il relisait plusieurs fois le mot avant de lui répondre car il resta pensif à regarder le parchemin.

« Tu ne veux pas ? écrivit-elle à nouveau.

— Si, bien sûr... mais et les autres ?

— Quoi, les autres ?

— Bah tu sais bien...

— On sera avec les filles ! »

Et sur ces derniers mots, Hermione se racla la gorge pour s'éclaircir la voix.

« Cela vous dit qu'on mange ensemble ce midi ? » lança-t-elle à la ronde.

Les trois jeunes filles qui étaient assises à leurs côtés relevèrent immédiatement la tête de leur parchemin. Avaient-elles bien entendu ? La Gryffondor ne se démonta pas et leur fit un grand sourire.

« On peut bien se mettre sur un coin de table tous ensemble et manger les uns à côté des autres. J'en ai un peu marre de cette séparation entre maisons ! Les filles, vous faites partie de mes meilleurs amies et puis, toi, Théo, ben euh... je t'aime bien quand même... alors... »

Daphné ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Hermione lui lança un regard noir. Elle allait faire foirer sa proposition. La Serpentard se recomposa un visage et fit comme si elle avait avalé de travers et toussa fortement.

« D'accord ! » dit subitement Ginny.

Hermione la regarda surprise. Elle ne pensait pas que la rousse serait la première à accepter. Ginny n'avait jamais vu d'un très bon œil ses relations avec les Serpentard, bien que ces derniers temps, elle ne disait plus rien et osait même parler à Théodore et Daphné sans plus aucune animosité dans la voix.

Hermione la remercia du regard et regarda les deux Serpentard. Ces derniers échangèrent un regard significatif et Daphné prit la parole.

« Pour nous, c'est ok !

— Et Luna ? »

Cette dernière était en train d'enrouler une de ses longues mèches de cheveux autour d'une de ses plumes roses.

« Pourquoi ne l'a-t-on fait plus tôt ? C'est ma seule question ! »

Hermione sourit et lança un regard plein de sous-entendus à Théodore qui se renfrogna. Elle fit un sourire encore plus grand.

Dès que l'heure du déjeuner sonna, ils se rendirent tous dans la Grande Salle. Et sans demander la permission à personne, ils décidèrent de s'installer au bout de la table des Serdaigle. Les élèves des quatre maisons les regardèrent tous avec étonnement. Il était rare que des maisons mangent ensemble, surtout deux Gryffondor et une Serdaigle avec deux Serpentard. Finalement, le repas se déroula sans aucun problème et ils se promirent de recommencer les jours suivants, ce qu'ils firent jusqu'à la fin de l'année, en changeant de table à chaque fois. Ils allèrent même s'installer sur la table des Poufsouffle. Justin et Hannah les rejoignirent cette fois, sans leur ami Wayne Hopkins, qui gardait une forte rancune contre les Serpentard.

La veille des vacances de Noël, Hermione retrouva Théodore dans une salle vide. Elle avait ensorcelé le lieu pour que personne ne vienne les déranger. Malheureusement, comme Ginny le lui avait dit, la Salle sur Demande était fréquemment occupée. Avec une séparation de deux semaines sans se voir, les élèves de Poudlard à la libido sur-développée en profitaient.

Hermione avait placé une couverture sur le sol, contre un mur, et avait fait apparaître quelques coussins pour qu'ils soient un peu plus à leur aise. Au moins, ils n'avaient pas froid et étaient confortablement installés.

Ce moment d'intimité était très rare et ils en profitèrent pour s'embrasser et se caresser, bien que pour l'instant, leurs gestes étaient encore très chastes. La Gryffondor n'avait pas envie d'aller trop vite. De plus, n'ayant jamais eu de relation sérieuse avec qui que ce soit, elle ne savait pas quand serait le bon moment pour passer à l'étape supérieure. Théodore ne semblait pas pressé non plus. Néanmoins, cela ne la dérangeait pas, elle aimait juste être avec lui et cela lui suffisait... pour l'instant...

« Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ici, pendant les vacances ? lui demanda-t-elle après qu'ils se soient séparés de leur dernier baiser.

— Non, j'ai tellement de devoirs à faire !

— Tu ne vas quand même pas travailler pendant tout Noël ! »

Il haussa les épaules. Hermione le regarda.

« Tu crois que je pourrai venir te voir ? »

Théodore fut surpris de sa demande.

« Tu veux venir, ici, à Poudlard ?

— On pourrait se retrouver à Pré-au-Lard ? J'imagine que tu n'es pas obligé de passer toutes tes vacances enfermé !

— Hum... pourquoi pas ! Cela me ferait plaisir de te voir ! »

Il lui sourit et dans un élan, l'embrassa fougueusement sans qu'elle ne s'y attende. Elle en eut le souffle coupé mais accepta son baiser passionné. Elle ne sut vraiment comment mais sa chemise était désormais ouverte et Théodore lui caressait la poitrine. Il voulut lui enlever son haut mais Hermione, prise de panique, le repoussa et remit sa chemise sur ses épaules et la referma.

Le Serpentard la regarda avec incompréhension, puis, se renfrogna.

« Je suis désolé ! lui dit-il.

— Non, c'est moi, » dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Elle peinait à se remettre de ses émotions. En réalité, elle aurait voulu aller plus loin avec Théodore mais dès qu'il avait tenté de lui retirer sa chemise, elle avait ressenti une petite douleur sur son avant-bras gauche, à l'endroit même où les mots « Sang-de-bourbe » avaient été gravés à jamais. Sa cicatrice ne lui faisait pas mal d'une manière générale et elle en oubliait son existence la plupart du temps. Mais parfois, la marque la rappelait à elle en la picotant. Elle se tint l'avant-bras gauche de son autre main et massa légèrement l'ancienne blessure.

Théodore remarqua son mouvement et Hermione, percevant son regard, se lâcha le bras brusquement.

« Tu as mal ? lui demanda-t-il, la voix inquiète.

— Non, pas du tout ! souffla-t-elle.

— Pourtant, tu te massais le bras ! Tu as mal, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, non !

— Montre-moi !

— NON ! » s'écria-t-elle d'un air irrité.

Il la dévisagea. Hermione ne se mettait jamais en colère de cette manière. Cela signifiait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il commençait à la connaître de mieux en mieux. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui posa une main sur son épaule.

« Montre-moi, s'il te plait, Hermione ! » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Hermione frissonna. Elle n'avait jamais montré à personne sa marque, même pas à ses meilleurs amis. Elle en avait honte. De plus, malgré toutes ses connaissances en sortilèges, elle n'avait jamais réussi à s'en débarrasser. La lame qu'avait utilisé Bellatrix Lestrange avait certainement été ensorcelée pour lui laisser une marque indélébile. Elle lui lança un regard perdu. Devant son air, Théodore lui caressa la joue.

« Laisse-moi voir ! »

Et doucement, il lui releva la manche de sa chemise. Les mots « SANG-DE-BOURBE », gravés dans sa chair, apparurent très clairement sur son avant-bras. Théodore regarda longuement la marque. Hermione n'osait plus rien dire et retenait sa respiration. Qu'allait-il penser ?

Il releva finalement la tête et la regarda dans les yeux. Il était bouleversé et sans dire un mot, la prit dans ses bras. Hermione l'étreignit, appréciant la chaleur de son corps, la puissance de son embrassade, le réconfort de ses bras. Elle se sentait en sécurité et ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle retenait depuis trop longtemps ses larmes.

« Je suis vraiment désolé ! » lui dit-il finalement, en s'écartant d'elle.

Cette fois, elle sentit que sa voix vibrait de colère.

« Qui ? demanda-t-il.

— Bellatrix Lestrange, » répondit-elle simplement.

Elle sentit une tension meurtrière émanée de lui.

« Heureusement pour elle qu'elle soit déjà morte, sinon... »

Hermione posa sa tête contre son épaule, il se calma alors et se cala sur l'un des coussins, contre le mur.

« C'est du passé, maintenant, dit-elle avec fatalité.

— C'est vraiment horrible ! Et ça, ce n'est certainement qu'une des nombreuses ignominies qu'elle a perpétrées !

— Oui, elle a déjà fait bien pire ! Quelque part, j'ai eu de la chance car je ne suis pas restée longtemps entre ses mains. Autrement, elle aurait fait bien pire... »

Théodore se tourna subitement vers elle et la regarda avec sérieux.

« Sache que je ne cautionne pas ce genre de pratique ! s'écria-t-il. Je... enfin... même si mon père est un Mangemort, jamais je n'aurai accepté ça ! Je ne suis pas comme lui, comme eux !

— Tu n'as pas à te justifier, Théodore ! Je le sais très bien ! »

Elle lui sourit.

« Non, tu n'es vraiment pas comme eux ! Et par Merlin, merci ! » lui dit-elle avec soulagement.

Elle l'embrassa.


	16. La révélation de Ron

Hermione entra dans le jardin mal entretenu de la famille Weasley et s'avança vers le Terrier en admirant la maison qui n'avait pas changé depuis la première fois de sa venue, bien des années auparavant : les étages semblaient y avoir été ajoutés au fil des années sans aucun respect pour l'architecture. Sans magie, la maison se serait déjà écroulée des dizaines de fois.

Elle frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit sans attendre de réponse. Molly Weasley, la mère de Ron, était en train de s'affairer dans la cuisine avec un nombre impressionnant de sortilèges de cuisine tout autour d'elle : des tartes cuisaient en vol, des plats étaient en train de se nettoyer, des verres et des assiettes volaient dans tous les sens... Cela aurait pu sembler chaotique d'un point de vue extérieur mais la mère de Ron et Ginny maîtrisait à la perfection ces sortilèges et savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait.

« Oh, bonjour, Hermione ! » lui lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle l'embrassa sans perdre une seconde sa concentration.

« Bonjour Madame Weasley ! Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

— Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie ! C'est gentil ! Va dans le salon, Harry, Ron et Ginny y sont déjà ! »

Hermione avança avec empressement vers le petit salon de la famille Weasley, sachant que Madame Weasley n'aimait pas qu'on traîne dans ses pattes quand elle était ainsi affairée. Effectivement, ses amis étaient tous présents, ainsi que George et Monsieur Weasley. Elle les embrassa tous et s'assit à côté de Ginny. Celle-ci avait une main protectrice sur la cuisse de son petit ami. Ils discutèrent de Poudlard, de la formation d'Auror des deux garçons, de la boutique de George, qu'il gérait seul désormais, sans son jumeau.

Puis, le reste des frères de Ron et Ginny arrivèrent. Percy arriva avec sa nouvelle petite amie Audrey, une sorcière née-moldue que Hermione avait déjà vu à Poudlard mais ne connaissait que de vue car elle avait trois ans de plus qu'elle. Charlie leur fit également l'honneur de venir pour ce Noël. Il se libérait rarement pour les fêtes de fin d'année mais avec la disparition d'un de ses frères, il avait préféré être là pour les soutenir. Bill et Fleur arrivèrent et leur annoncèrent d'emblée qu'ils attendaient un enfant. Ils sautèrent tous de joie et les embrassèrent avec effusion.

Hermione pensait qu'ils allaient passer à table mais ils semblaient attendre d'autres invités. Finalement, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Monsieur Weasley leur ouvrit. Andromeda Tonks accompagnée de son petit-fils Ted qui dormait dans son landau firent leur apparition. Etant donné qu'en l'espace d'à peine un an, la sorcière avait perdu son mari, sa fille et son beau-fils, Harry qui était le parrain du petit Ted avait demandé aux Weasley s'il pouvait les inviter, ces derniers avaient accepté chaleureusement.

Ils étaient maintenant au complet et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger qui étaient particulièrement bondés mais cela ne dérangea aucun des convives et ils passèrent un moment très agréable à déguster les plats délicieux de Madame Weasley.

L'estomac bien rempli et somnolente, Hermione eut du mal à se lever quand Ron lui demanda de lui parler en privé. Ils décidèrent d'aller dans leur chambre sous les regards curieux de Ginny et Harry. Que manigançaient-ils, tous les deux ?

Ron referma la porte et lança un sort de silence afin d'être tranquille.

Hermione alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, s'assit sur une chaise, face à elle.

« Tu avais des choses à me dire ? » dit-il en prenant un air très sérieux.

Hermione inspira profondément. Depuis plusieurs semaines, elle avait réfléchi à la situation et elle en était venue à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux tout révéler à Ron. Cela ne servait à rien de lui mentir. Bien sûr, elle avait peur de sa réaction car quand ils s'étaient vus à Pré-au-Lard, cela s'était plutôt mal passé. Mais elle savait que le jeune homme n'apprécierait pas qu'elle lui mente. S'il découvrait la vérité par lui-même, ce serait bien pire.

« Oui, en effet, hésita-t-elle. Hum... la situation a... évolué... avec Théodore. »

Ron plissa les yeux quand elle prononça le nom du Serpentard mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Hermione inspira à nouveau pour se donner du courage, puis, le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je sors avec Théodore ! »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et l'observa avec attente.

Ron passa par tous les stades : étonnement, incompréhension, irritation, dégoût... Il ressentit tout sauf de la joie. Forcément, il était en train de perdre son pari. Enfin, c'est ce que pensa Hermione sur le moment. Devant son lourd silence, elle ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

« Et tu n'as rien à dire ?

— Et tu veux que je te dise quoi ?

— Eh bien, je sais pas... bravo pour commencer !

— Attends-tends-tends ! l'arrêta-t-il, une main levée devant son visage. Tu sors avec... Nott ! Vous en êtes où dans votre relation ? »

Hermione rougit subitement. Elle savait qu'il allait lui demander ce genre de détails mais elle n'avait franchement pas envie de les donner. Pourtant, elle devait lui répondre.

« Hum... pas très loin... encore... dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

— Pfiou ! » fit-il d'un air de soulagement.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« J'ai cru que tu allais me demander de coucher avec toi immédiatement ! » la railla-t-il.

Hermione sentit la colère montée. Ses cheveux ébouriffés se gonflèrent autour de sa tête.

« Un pari, c'est un pari, Hermione ! lui dit-il un sourire en coin, percevant sa colère. Tu n'as pas encore réussi et il te reste encore deux mois ! Donc, ce n'est pas la peine de te vexer pour si peu ! »

Il avait pris un air nonchalant et lui lança un clin d'œil malicieux.

« Mais je ne veux pas coucher avec toi, Ron ! » s'écria-t-elle d'un air dur.

Ce fut comme si le roux avait reçu un coup de massue sur la tête. Il resta sonné quelques instants.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? l'interrogea-t-il, incrédule. Mais pourtant...

— Je n'ai PLUS envie d'aller plus loin avec toi, Ron ! Ok, c'est ce que je t'ai demandé cet été, mais... la situation a changé ! Je gagnerai certainement mon pari mais je n'irai pas plus loin !

— Mais tu dois honorer ton pari jusqu'au bout !

— Oui, je vais l'honorer mais étant la gagnante, j'ai le droit de ne pas demander mes gains !

— C'est un pari magique, donc...

— Non, je me suis renseignée, Ron ! »

Elle le regarda avec insistance et il se tut immédiatement.

« En effet, nous avons conclu un pari magique ! Si je perds, tu pourras me demander ce que je t'ai promis. Mais si je gagne, j'ai le droit de te demander ce que nous avons mis en jeu mais j'ai aussi le droit de ne pas te le réclamer. Donc, j'accepterai que tu te prosternes devant moi en caleçon sur le Chemin de Traverse mais c'est tout ! De toute façon, cela doit t'arranger, non ? Je te dégoûte physiquement, alors, il n'y pas de problème, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ron resta interloqué. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, il reprit ses esprits et explosa.

« Pourquoi ? » lui demanda-t-il brutalement d'une voix forte.

Hermione sursauta mais se reprit.

« Pourquoi quoi ? répliqua-t-elle d'un air irrité.

— Pourquoi tu ne veux plus de moi ?

— Je te l'ai déjà dit... parce que je n'en ai plus envie...

— C'est quoi, la vraie raison, Hermy ? »

Cette fois, il s'était levé et devenait menaçant. Hermione ne se démonta pas et se mit debout également. Malgré sa petite taille, elle le dévisageait avec toute la colère qu'elle pouvait mettre dans son regard.

« J'ai pas à te donner mes raisons, Ron ! J'ai droit de faire ce que je veux ! Et si je te dis que je ne veux plus, cela devrait te suffire !

— Non, il va falloir que tu me donnes plus d'explications parce que je ne comprends rien ! Oh si, je commence à comprendre... »

Et soudainement, il agrippa ses bras et serra fort. Elle grimaça mais ne dit rien.

« Tu l'aimes, c'est ça ? Tu aimes ce Troll de Nott, hein ? »

Il commença à la secouer.

« Lâche-moi Ron ! cria-t-elle. Tu me fais mal ! »

Elle tenta de se dégager mais il la tenait fermement. Elle essaya d'attraper sa baguette mais elle n'y arrivait pas car il avait bloqué ses mouvements.

Brusquement, il la bouscula sur son lit et se retrouva sur elle. Elle se débattit encore plus mais ne pouvait pas se dégager car il l'avait plaquée avec son corps.

« Pousse-toi, Ron, rugit-elle car c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire dans l'immédiat. T'as perdu la tête ? Par Merlin, Ron ! »

Ce dernier ne semblait pas l'écouter. Il avait approché son visage de celui de Hermione et elle sentait son souffle chaud contre sa joue.

« Je t'ai prévenu, Hermione, je t'ai dit de ne pas tomber amoureuse de ce crétin !

— Mais alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Mais lâche-moi ! Tu m'écrases !

— Tu ne comprends vraiment rien ! »

Et sans ajouter un seul mot, il l'embrassa de force. Hermione ne répondit pas à son baiser, essayant de se dégager, mais elle n'y arriva pas. De rage, elle lui mordit la lèvre.

« Aïe ! » s'exclama le garçon en stoppant le baiser. Il avait la lèvre inférieure en sang.

Hermione en profita pour le pousser violemment, sa prise s'étant desserrée. Ron bascula sur le sol dans un lourd fracas. Elle recula immédiatement contre le mur, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son ami.

Sa main tremblait, elle était au bord des larmes.

« Ne recommence jamais, Ron Weasley ! cria-t-elle. Plus jamais ! »

Ron se releva péniblement et essuya sa lèvre en sang d'un air rageur. Il lui lança un regard noir.

« Tu n'as jamais compris mes sentiments ? s'écria-t-il hors de lui.

— Tes sentiments pour qui ? Pour moi ? Tu me fais bien rire, Ron, tu ne m'as jamais porté aucune attention !

— Si, pourtant... je t'ai donné plein d'indices mais toi, tu vois rien !

— Tu veux rire ! Toujours à parler de Cécile et de tes nombreuses conquêtes !

— Mille Gorgones ! Hermione ! Tu ne comprends vraiment rien ! Ça a toujours été toi, ma Cécile ! Et pour les conquêtes, je te baratinais ! »

Hermione resta sans voix pendant quelques instants, puis, reprit mais d'une voix moins assurée.

« Mais... et le pari ? Et tu m'as demandé de te présenter la fille la plus sexy que je connaissais...?

— Mais Hermione, c'était toi la fille sexy ! Tu ne sais pas lire entre les lignes ? »

Il commença à faire les cent pas devant elle. Elle remarqua qu'il était désemparé.

« Je suis désolée, Ron, dit-elle finalement. Mais je ne... partage... pas tes sentiments !

Il s'arrêta de marcher et inspira profondément. Il se tourna d'un bloc vers elle.

« C'est bien ce que j'avais compris ! répliqua-t-il d'une voix acerbe. Alors, tu l'aimes, c'est ça ? »

Hermione était perdue. Elle apprenait que Ron l'aimait... et elle...

« Oui... »

Ce mot résonna comme une sentence dans les oreilles de Ron. Dans un accès de rage, il donna un coup de poing contre le mur le plus proche et fit trembler le panneau. Sa main droite était maintenant en sang mais il n'avait pas l'air de se soucier de la douleur. Il inspira profondément et se retourna à nouveau face à elle, hors de lui.

« Alors, tu vas lui dire ! dit-il simplement en se maîtrisant enfin.

— Quoi ?

— Tu vas lui dire la vérité, sur le pari !

— Euh... non... Ron... je ne peux pas...

— Si, tu lui diras ! Ou c'est moi qui lui dirai ! »

Hermione le regarda avec horreur.

« Non ! Ne lui dis surtout pas ! » s'écria-t-elle, éperdue.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Alors, tu l'aimes tant que ça ! s'exclama-t-il implacablement. Tu lui diras ! Et je te conseille de le faire assez rapidement, sinon, il recevra un jour un courrier de ma part et je pense que ce sera pire, non ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Finalement, il n'avait plus rien à lui dire et sortit de sa chambre en la laissant seule avec ses pensées et son désespoir.


	17. Ce n'était qu'un pari

Hermione transplana à Pré-au-Lard. C'était le dernier jour de l'année, le 31 décembre et elle avait convenu de voir Théodore aux Trois-Balais. Ce n'était pas un endroit intime mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux car elle ne pouvait pas entrer à Poudlard, étant censée être en vacances. Elle l'attendit quelques minutes devant le pub avant de le voir finalement.

Elle l'observa de loin. Théodore était grand mais avait une démarche assurée. Elle vit de loin ses beaux yeux bleu-gris qui la faisaient fondre. Il était habillé tout en noir : bonnet, parka et pantalon noir... Sa peau claire et ses yeux ressortaient de sa tenue sombre. Elle se demanda une nouvelle fois comment elle avait fait pour ne pas le remarquer avant car il était doté d'un charme indéniable.

Il lui fit un grand sourire qui lui noua son ventre. Son cœur manqua un battement. Ses joues rougirent d'embarras. Elle l'aimait, c'était évident maintenant. Et elle allait devoir lui avouer la vérité. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Ron la lui apprendre.

Elle inspira profondément, essayant de chasser la tension qui l'envahissait, sans réel succès.

Il arriva à son niveau et sans attendre son consentement, la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Elle lui avait manqué, terriblement. Hermione trembla dans son étreinte et le serra encore plus fort.

Ils se séparèrent, reprenant leur souffle et Hermione l'entraîna sans plus attendre dans le bar. Ils commandèrent à boire et s'installèrent dans un coin isolé du pub. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, juste quelques clients qui buvaient au bar. Madame Rosmerta prévoyait toujours une fête de fin d'année pour le Réveillon et ses habituels clients se préservaient pour cette soirée.

« Alors, comment ça se passe à Poudlard ? lui demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.

— C'est morne !

— Ah !

— On doit même pas être dix élèves. Mais ça va, j'arrive à m'occuper !

— Le repas de Noël n'était pas trop déprimant ?

— Non, c'était plutôt drôle ! McGonagall a troqué son chapeau pointu contre un chapeau en papier, ce qui m'a fait rappeler Dumbledore. Et j'ai bien discuté avec Crimson. Il est intéressant comme prof. Il a beaucoup voyagé avant d'arriver à Poudlard.

— Sa cote de popularité risque d'encore plus augmenter si cela se sait ! Être un professeur ET un aventurier sexy, ça a de quoi attirer les filles ! pouffa-t-elle.

— Sexy ? Tu trouves Crimson sexy ? »

Théodore s'était écrié avec une pointe d'irritation. Hermione lui lança un regard en coin.

« Ne seriez-vous pas jaloux Monsieur Nott ?

— Non, pas du tout ! » répliqua-t-il en rougissant.

Elle eut un soudain élan d'amour pour le jeune homme et voulut le prendre dans ses bras pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes mais malheureusement, elle savait qu'elle avait une annonce importante à lui faire... Elle devint brusquement sérieuse.

Théodore dut ressentir la tension qui émanait d'elle car il la regarda d'un air inquiet. Vu qu'elle ne disait toujours rien, il brisa le silence.

« Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda-t-il. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

Il semblait inquiet et lui lança des regards alarmés. Hermione inspira profondément et se tourna vers lui.

« Je dois t'avouer la vérité ! »

Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Les larmes étaient montées à ses yeux mais elle se retenait de ne pas pleurer.

« Je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi. Mais tout d'abord, je voudrais te dire que je suis vraiment amoureuse de toi, Théodore. Vraiment ! Je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait ! Mais voilà... c'était plus fort que moi... »

Le Serpentard resta silencieux et la regarda surpris. Où voulait-elle en venir ? Il eut un mauvais pressentiment.

« J'ai fait un pari, cet été, avec Ron, » dit-elle sans le regarder, cette fois. 

Mais elle savait qu'il l'écoutait attentivement. Il s'était d'ailleurs tendu de façon imperceptible.

« Mon pari consistait à séduire un homme... celui qu'aurait choisi Ron... Et... c'est tombé... sur toi. » 

Hermione déglutit et répéta. 

« Mon pari était de te séduire sous six mois. »

Elle releva la tête mais l'expression de Théodore était insondable. Il ne la regardait même plus. Elle paniqua.

« Mais... je suis réellement tombée amoureuse de toi... c'est la vérité ! En effet... je ne me serais jamais rapproché de toi s'il n'y avait pas eu ce fichu pari... je t'aurais sûrement évité ou je ne t'aurais certainement pas remarqué... Mais j'ai appris à te connaître petit à petit et malgré moi... je suis tombée amoureuse de toi ! »

Elle lui jeta un regard éperdu. Son silence devenait de plus en plus lourd.

« Crois-moi, Théodore ! le supplia-t-elle. Je t'aime ! »

Le jeune homme réagit enfin. Il eut un petit rire cynique et releva la tête. Il posa un regard d'acier sur la jeune femme. Elle retint sa respiration.

« Et c'était quoi l'enjeu du pari ? Etant donné que j'étais ton pari, tu peux bien me dire ce que tu devais gagner si tu arrivais à me séduire, dit-il d'une voix calme mais qui résonna douloureusement dans les oreilles de la Gryffondor.

— Euh... Ron devait se prosterner à mes pieds et avouer que j'étais une femme séduisante devant tout le monde et... il devait aussi... me... donner son corps... »

Théodore sourit avec amertume. Hermione se sentit effondrée.

« Eh bien, bravo ! Je vois que tu es arrivée à tes fins ! dit-il, toujours avec ce sourire glacial sur ses lèvres.

— Non... je veux dire, non, je ne veux plus coucher avec Ron... je lui ai déjà dit ! C'était notre enjeu mais je... je n'ai plus envie... c'est toi que je veux... je ne veux plus de Ron ! »

Le Serpentard éclata d'un rire froid qui horrifia la jeune fille.

« Tu te fous vraiment de moi, n'est-ce pas ? lui lança-t-il d'un air sarcastique.

— Non, pas du tout, Théodore, crois-moi !

— Après tout ce que tu viens de me dire, tu crois que je vais te croire ? Je ne suis pas idiot, Hermione ! Cela t'amuse de jouer avec les sentiments des gens !

— Non...

— Sois un peu honnête avec toi-même ! Tu as dû tellement jubiler quand j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à toi ! Et quand je t'ai invitée à sortir ! Oh, ça, ça a dû te plaire car tu étais en train de gagner ton foutu pari ! Et moi qui t'aie fait confiance, qui t'aie révélé autant de choses personnelles !

— Théodore, je suis vraiment désolée...

— Tu oses me dire que s'il n'y avait pas eu ce pari, tu ne m'aurais même pas regardé ! Franchement, comment je dois le prendre ? Je suis dégoûté là ! Par Merlin, c'était trop beau ! La grande Hermione Granger s'intéressait à moi ! Je suis vraiment trop con ! »

La jeune femme ne put finalement plus contenir ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« Et maintenant, tu pleures, Hermione ? s'exclama-t-il, d'une voix agressive. Tu te fous vraiment de moi ! C'est moi qui devrais pleurer, oui ! »

Il la dévisagea en lui lançant un regard empli de haine.

« Tu es pathétique ! »

Il renifla et se leva.

« Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi, tu entends ? Plus jamais ! »

Il sortit du pub sans un dernier regard vers elle. Elle s'effondra sur la table en pleurs.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione décida d'écrire une longue lettre à Daphné lui révélant toute la vérité. Elle ne savait pas si Théodore lui en parlerait mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser son amie dans l'ignorance. Elle avait peur de sa réaction mais elle espérait que la Serpentard la comprendrait car elle avait grand besoin de réconfort, d'un soutien et elle savait qu'elle n'en trouverait dans aucun de ses autres amis.

La réponse de Daphné ne tarda pas à venir puisqu'elle arriva dès le lendemain. Son amie lui proposait de venir prendre le thé chez elle. Hermione accepta sans une certaine appréhension.

La jeune femme savait que Daphné était issue d'une noble famille au sang-pur mais elle ne savait pas qu'elle était aussi riche. Celle-ci ne s'en était jamais vantée. Quand elle se retrouva devant le grand portail en fer forgé noir, elle ne put qu'admirer l'immensité du domaine des Greengrass.

Elle s'avança dans l'allée et frappa à la lourde porte en bois. Cette dernière s'ouvrit devant un petit elfe de maison, certainement, une elfe, car elle portait des vêtements de soubrette. Sa tenue était impeccable.

« Vous devez être Miss Granger ? lui demanda la créature aux yeux globuleux qui lui rappelait beaucoup l'elfe Winky mais en plus âgée.

— Oui, c'est bien ça ! répondit Hermione.

— Miss Daphné m'a prévenue, veuillez me suivre ! »

Hermione entra dans le hall majestueux du manoir. Un grand escalier central menait vers des étages supérieurs. Elle admira le grand lustre en cristal qui habillait la pièce. Elle vit également de grands tableaux de personnages qui se chuchotaient des choses à l'oreille tout en la dévisageant d'un air hautain. Les portraits devaient être des parents, des oncles ou encore des grand-parents de son amie car ils lui ressemblaient beaucoup.

L'elfe de maison attendit patiemment la jeune fille qui s'émerveillait devant la majesté du hall. Hermione se réveilla finalement de sa contemplation et suivit la créature qui l'emmena dans une pièce à droite de l'escalier. Elle arriva dans un petit salon dont les meubles victoriens avaient été choisis avec goût.

« Veuillez attendre ici, Miss Granger ! lui indiqua l'elfe. Je vais appeler Miss Daphné.

— Merci ! » dit-elle en souriant.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et admira la pièce. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue à l'époque d'Orgueil & Préjugés, l'un de ses romans moldus préférés.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un deuxième elfe de maison entra dans le petit salon pour lui apporter le thé. Cette fois, c'était un mâle car il portait un pantalon. Il lui fit une révérence basse - son nez toucha presque le sol -, puis, posa deux tasses sur deux soucoupes, une théière ainsi qu'une assiette remplie de biscuits. Il servit le thé et disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Si Daphné avait deux elfes de maison, elle était bien plus que riche, se dit Hermione. Elle osa à peine toucher la tasse avec ses dorures raffinées, certainement en porcelaine de Limoges. Elle se sentit subitement mal à l'aise et peu à sa place dans ce lieu. Néanmoins, elle avait besoin des conseils de son amie.

Finalement, Daphné vint la rejoindre dix minutes plus tard. Elle lui fit un grand sourire quand elle arriva et à la surprise de Hermione, la prit dans ses bras. Celle-ci, d'abord étonnée, se détendit et apprécia le réconfort de l'étreinte.

« Merci, » lui dit-elle dans un souffle, les larmes aux yeux.

Daphné s'assit en face d'elle et se servit une tasse de thé.

« J'ai préféré te faire venir, s'écria son amie avec un sourire.

— Merci pour l'invitation, en effet, c'est mieux ici.

— J'ai été très surprise par ta lettre, continua-t-elle. Mais en réalité, pas vraiment finalement... Je m'étais toujours demandée pourquoi tu étais venue me voir à la fin du cours d'Arithmancie, toi, la meilleure élève de Poudlard !

— Je suis vraiment désolée, Daphné ! soupira Hermione. J'étais bête à l'époque. Je ne te connaissais pas, je ne connaissais pas encore Théodore et je n'avais que ce pari en tête ! Ce n'est que plus tard que je me suis rendue compte de ma bêtise ! J'ai créé des relations sur de mauvaises bases... Mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire... je ne sais même pas si je te l'aurais avoué si Ron ne m'avait pas forcé...

— Je vais être franche avec toi ! dit brusquement Daphné. J'ai été déçue quand j'ai lu ta lettre. Finalement, tu es venue me parler seulement pour avoir des informations sur Théo... Mais j'y ai longuement réfléchi, j'ai repensé à toutes nos discussions... et je suis certaine que tu ne pensais pas que l'on deviendrait amies, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, en effet ! C'est pour cela que je t'ai écrit ! Cela ne fait pas depuis longtemps que l'on se connaît mais ça a tout de suite accroché entre nous. J'aime beaucoup mes amis. Mais je ne peux pas avoir une discussion à ce sujet avec eux. Ron... est bien trop impliqué dans cette histoire... et puis, après ce qu'il a fait, ça a jeté un froid entre nous. Harry n'est au courant de rien et je ne souhaite pas le déranger. Ginny ne sait rien de mes sentiments pour Théodore et ne saisirait pas mon attirance pour lui. Luna, bien que je sois sûre qu'elle se doute de quelque chose d'après les nombreux regards qu'elle m'a lancés, me donnerait sûrement des conseils que je ne comprendrais pas... J'ai pensé que toi, par contre, tu pourrais me comprendre... Car tu es au courant pour Théodore et moi, tu m'as soutenue dans cette relation, tu le connais bien et je t'apprécie beaucoup. »

Daphné sourit.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flattée ou dégoûtée... Mais moi aussi, je t'apprécie beaucoup Hermione et je te crois ! Je crois réellement que tu aimes Théo. Je t'observe depuis des semaines et je sais plus que quiconque ce que tu ressens.

— Merci ! » dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

Hermione se sentit soulagée et lança un regard plein de gratitude à la Serpentard. Cette dernière lui fit un grand sourire.

« Que devrais-je faire selon toi ? s'écria la Gryffondor au bout de quelques temps.

— Que souhaites-tu d'abord ? répondit Daphné.

— Je souhaite que Théodore me pardonne, je souhaite qu'il me croie quand je lui dis que je l'aime, je souhaite qu'on soit de nouveau ensemble. »

Hermione faillit être débordée par les larmes mais se reprit. Il fallait qu'elle soit plus forte que cela. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement quand elle reprit une gorgée de son thé, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux perçants de Daphné.

« Tout d'abord, il va falloir que tu t'armes de patience, dit celle-ci. Cela va t'étonner, mais malgré son appartenance à notre maison, Théo est quelqu'un de... juste et franc. Et s'il se sent trahi, il ne pardonnera pas. Il est assez inflexible là-dessus. Il s'est fait quelques ennemis à Serpentard comme dans les autres maisons avec ce caractère trop fermé. Tu le trahis une fois et il devient rancunier à vie. C'est l'un de ses plus grands défauts.

— Je veux bien être patiente mais il ne veut plus que je l'approche... plus jamais ! »

En repensant à ses mots, elle eut un nouveau sursaut de tristesse mais rebut une gorgée de thé pour faire fuir la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge.

« J'essaierai de lui parler, lui dire que tu t'es approchée de lui à cause de ce pari mais que tu regrettes et que tu l'aimes profondément. Il ne m'écoutera pas au début, il m'enverra balader, c'est certain, mais je suis quelqu'un de très têtu quand je veux ! »

Elle sourit. Hermione ne douta pas un seul instant du caractère obstiné de son amie. Ce que Daphné voulait, elle l'obtenait !

« Merci Daphné !

— Je t'en prie !

— Comment pourrais-je te remercier pour ton aide ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Daphné la regarda avec des yeux perçants.

« Et si tu m'organisais une petite entrevue avec ce Ron Weasley ? répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

— Quoi ? sursauta Hermione en écarquillant les yeux.

— Tu ne jures que par Théo maintenant mais tu ne peux pas ignorer que Weasley est sacrément sexy ! De ce que j'en ai vu, il doit être sacrément bien foutu ! Et j'avoue... j'aime bien son audace ! Ce pari... et qu'il t'ait forcé à t'embrasser ! »

Son amie lui fit un clin d'œil. Hermione la regarda les yeux ronds, Daphné avait-elle perdu la tête ?

« Même après ce qu'il m'a avoué ? Je veux dire... après qu'il m'ait dit qu'il m'aimait ?

— Pourquoi ? Ça te dérange ?

— Non... pas vraiment... Ron ne m'intéresse pas...

— Les défis ne m'ont jamais fait peur ! Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien tester ma capacité à le séduire ! lui sourit-elle d'un air taquin.

— Et Blaise ? demanda finalement la Gryffondor.

— Oh lui ? Nous ne sommes pas ensemble actuellement, donc, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Daphné n'avait pas fini de surprendre Hermione. Mais cette dernière finit par hausser les épaules et continua à boire son thé, remotivée par l'enthousiasme de la Serpentard.

* * *

_Le 03 janvier 1999_

_De Hermione Granger à Ronald Weasley_

_Cher Ron,_

_Tu dois être étonné que je t'écrive après ce que tu m'as fait. Mais voilà, je voulais te tenir au courant._

_J'ai dit la vérité à N il y a quelques jours. Comme tu dois t'en douter, il n'a pas vraiment apprécié. C'est terminé entre nous._

_Pour moi, le pari doit être annulé, un, car l'objet de notre pari est désormais au courant, deux, car après ce que tu m'as révélé, je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments. Je suis d'accord pour affirmer que tu peux avoir raison de temps en temps, mais tu dois également admettre que je peux être séduisante également. Si tu es d'accord, le pari magique s'annulera de façon automatique et nous n'aurons pas à subir l'un et l'autre ses conséquences._

_De plus, j'aimerais te demander un service. Tu peux bien me l'accorder après m'avoir plaquée sur ton lit et forcée à t'embrasser, chose que je vais avoir du mal à te pardonner. Veux-tu bien accepter un RDV avec mon amie Daphné qui, très curieusement, est intéressée par toi ? Quand je dis "curieusement", n'y vois rien de mal. Elle est au courant de tout et malgré cela, elle a encore plus envie de te rencontrer. Ne me demande pas pourquoi ! Je ne la connais que depuis quelques mois et je ne la comprends pas encore !_

_Bref, j'espère que tu accepteras ma demande !_

_Bye Bye_

_Signé : Hermione_


	18. Le désespoir de Hermione

_Le 05 janvier 1999_

_De Ronald Weasley à Hermione Granger_

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon attitude le jour de Noël. J'ai voulu t'écrire de nombreuses fois mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je remettais toujours au lendemain. J'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait et je me rends compte que je ne te mérite pas comme amie._

_J'ai longtemps réfléchi et je suis d'accord pour annuler ce stupide pari. J'ai compris que nous avions trop joué avec les sentiments de N qui ne mérite pas qu'on le traite ainsi. Sache que je fais un énorme effort en t'écrivant ces mots car jamais je ne pensais un jour ressentir de l'empathie pour un Serpentard..._

_Je suis également désolé de t'avoir forcée à lui révéler la vérité, je n'en suis pas très fier et je sais que cela t'a coûté. Mais tu sais bien qu'à un moment ou un autre, il aurait fallu que tu le fasses._   
_Quant à la demande de Daphné, elle m'a l'air bizarre, non ? Et tu me vois, moi, sortir avec un Serpent... Franchement, c'est beaucoup me demander... Mais après ce que je t'ai fait, je te dois bien ce service. Et ma foi, elle n'est pas trop mal à regarder (oui, je ne perds jamais le nord !)... En tout cas, je ne risque rien avec un RDV._

_Ciao bella_

_Signé : Ron_

* * *

Hermione retourna, comme tous les autres étudiants, à Poudlard par le train début janvier. Elle était à nouveau dans un compartiment avec Ginny et Luna. Daphné n'était pas avec elles car elle avait décidé de rester dans le compartiment des Serpentard.

La Gryffondor inspira profondément. Elle avait été stupide d'accepter ce pari avec Ron et désormais, elle avait tout raté avec Théodore. Malgré l'aide de Daphné, elle savait qu'il serait difficile de recoller les morceaux.

Luna vit que son amie était d'humeur maussade mais n'osa rien dire devant Ginny, qui s'était lancée dans sa sempiternelle tournée de ragots.

Hermione fut tentée de fuir la cabine exiguë mais elle avait un peu de peine pour la Serdaigle et décida plutôt de changer de sujet de conversation et parla de leurs anciens amis de Gryffondor qui n'étaient pas revenus à Poudlard.

Quand elle arriva dans la Grande Salle pour le festin du début d'année, elle vit le Serpentard qui s'était installé dans un coin, seul, sur sa table. Il n'était pas accompagné de Daphné. Celle-ci était installée à quelques mètres de lui et avait le visage sombre. Elle avait très certainement tenté de discuter avec le jeune homme mais leur conversation ne semblait pas s'être bien déroulée. Hermione s'en était doutée mais elle eut néanmoins un pincement au cœur.

Ce soir-là, dans son lit, ses rideaux rabattus, elle regarda pendant de longues minutes le bout de parchemin qui permettait de communiquer avec Théodore. Elle était tentée d'y écrire un message mais pour lui dire quoi ? Il l'avait certainement jeté, donc, cela ne servait à rien. Elle aussi devrait peut-être le jeter mais elle n'avait pas encore laissé tomber. Ce n'était que le début. Elle rangea le parchemin sous son oreiller et tenta de s'endormir. Pourtant, elle tourna et se retourna dans son lit sans arriver à trouver le sommeil.

Elle ressortit le parchemin et le regarda à nouveau longuement. Elle prit une plume et fut retentée d'écrire dessus, mais finalement, elle le rangea une dernière fois, et s'enjoignit à trouver le sommeil.

Les jours passèrent lentement sans que les relations entre elle et Théodore ne s'améliorent.

Il avait refusé de la revoir pour leur projet de Métamorphoses et lui donnait désormais ses parchemins rédigés par l'intermédiaire de Daphné. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il n'y avait plus que de la rédaction à faire sur ce devoir et ils n'avaient aucune raison de se voir toutes les semaines comme les premiers mois. Hermione avait pourtant espéré le revoir à cette occasion afin de lui parler mais il lui avait ôté cette chance.

Trois semaines après la rentrée, elle mangeait avec Daphné et celle-ci lui raconta son rendez-vous avec Ron qu'elle avait rencontré lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. La jeune femme n'avait pas perdu de temps !

« On est allés aux Trois Balais ! dit-elle d'une voix joyeuse. Ce n'était pas très romantique comme lieu mais pour une première rencontre, c'était parfait !

— Comment ça « pour une première rencontre » ? s'exclama Hermione.

— Oh, on va se revoir ! On vient à peine de commencer notre histoire !

— Votre histoire ?

— Oui oui... enfin, on ne sort pas ensemble, mais je suis certaine que je ne lui suis pas si indifférente, surtout quand il a zieuté mon décolleté et mes longues jambes ! »

Hermione éclata de rire.

« Ron a beau être amoureux de toi, il n'en reste pas moins un homme ! Je suis sûre que j'arriverai à le mettre dans mon lit dans un mois ! »

La Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux, puis, la regarda de façon suspicieuse.

« Tu n'aurais pas fait un pari par hasard ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de la Serpentard d'éclater de rire.

« Tu me crois aussi vile que ça ?

— Bah, tu es une Serpentard, non ?

— Merci ! dit-elle en acceptant le compliquant. Mais non !

— Tu es sûre ? Ce ne serait pas une de tes manigances avec... voyons voir... Théodore pour vous venger de nous !

— Je suis vraiment choquée que tu penses cela de moi, Hermione ! s'écria-t-elle d'un air grandiloquent.

— L'es-tu réellement ? demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

— Non, pas vraiment ! J'en serai tout à fait capable ! »

Daphné pouffa de rire.

« Mais avec cet esprit, Hermione, tu aurais vraiment eu ta place dans notre maison ! rajouta son amie en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Mais non, je te le promets, je n'ai pas fait de pari. Et quand bien même j'en aurais fait un, je n'aurais pas choisi Théodore comme associé, surtout pas ! Je crois qu'il est devenu allergique à ce mot ! Non, Ron me plait vraiment ! Il est drôle, charmant, a un corps de rêve et est plutôt ambitieux comme garçon ! Et puis, j'aime bien son audace ! Non, il me plait bien ! »

Hermione haussa les sourcils mais ne dit plus rien et continua son dîner.

Les semaines défilèrent à nouveau sans que sa relation ne bouge d'un pouce. Théodore s'était totalement renfermé sur lui-même. Il tolérait à peine la présence de Daphné à ses côtés. Hermione savait que son amie faisait des efforts pour détendre le jeune homme mais elle l'avait prévenue, il avait une fâcheuse tendance à ne pas pardonner aux gens qui lui avaient fait du mal.

La jeune fille déprimait, elle dormait très mal et jetait des regards désespérés mais discrets vers le Serpentard pendant leurs cours en commun. Luna l'observait souvent et un jour, elle ne put retenir plus longtemps sa curiosité et lui demanda à brûle-pourpoint ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Théodore.

« Je sais que vous êtes sortis ensemble, dit la Serdaigle, alors qu'elles s'étaient installées sur un banc en pierre, dans un couloir du rez-de-chaussée.

— Comment tu le sais ? s'exclama la Gryffondor.

— Vous n'étiez pas discrets pour ceux qui vous observent comme moi ! Vos regards échangés, vos sourires, la tension qui n'existait plus entre vous... et puis, vous aviez l'air tellement heureux ! Vous rayonniez ! Il y avait de la poussière de fées tout autour de vous ! Vous étiez si mignons ! »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux mais ne dit rien.

« Et puis, depuis la rentrée, vous ne vous parlez plus ! Même Ginny l'a remarqué ! Il y a toujours de la poussière de fée mais je vois maintenant des babilles rouges...

— Des quoi ? s'écria-t-elle. »

Souvent, Luna était difficile à suivre dans ses délires.

« Ce sont des êtres minuscules qui tournent autour des gens tristes, il y en a sur chacun de vous. Alors, que s'est il passé ?

— Nous avons rompu, » répondit-elle simplement.

Elle médita longuement sur les babilles rouges de Luna. Alors, Théodore était triste aussi ? Cela lui redonna un peu d'espoir. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas perdu entre eux deux. Mais pourraient-ils se remettre ensemble ? Hermione soupira longuement : elle était tellement désespérée qu'elle était même prête à croire aux croyances de Luna. Elle était tombée bien bas.

Daphné la tint au courant sur ses avancées avec Ron. Celui-ci n'écrivait plus que très rarement à Hermione désormais et ne lui rendait pas compte de ses rencontres avec la Serpentard, ce qui la vexa un peu. Heureusement, Daphné, pipelette comme elle l'était, la tenait au courant de toutes ses tentatives. Un samedi soir, elles discutaient pendant leur repas dans la Grande Salle.

« Pour fêter la Saint Valentin, on est allés dans le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu comme tout couple qui se respecte ! Nous ne sommes pas encore un couple mais c'était une exigence de ma part. Ron a plutôt été gentleman, il m'a payé le repas. Quand j'ai posé ma main sur sa cuisse discrètement, il a sursauté mais il n'a rien dit, il n'a même pas tenté de la retirer. En revanche, je suis un peu déçue. Il ne m'a pas embrassé alors que je n'attendais que ça ! Pourtant, je n'arrêtais pas de lui faire des sous-entendus !

— Tu devrais peut-être laisser tomber ? tenta Hermione.

— Tu crois que je vais laisser tomber juste après deux rendez-vous ! Non, non ! Hors de question ! En fait, je commence à le comprendre... je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les filles... C'est un grand timide !

— Timide ? Ron ? Mais si tu le dis...

— Oh, tu pourrais être un peu plus enthousiaste avec moi ! Qui t'a soutenu corps et âmes avec Théo ?

— Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

— Pas du tout, ma chère ! Au fait, je vous invite tous à mon anniversaire en mars !

— Comment ? s'écria Hermione, étonnée par ce brusque changement de sujet.

— Oui, je vais avoir 19 ans le 20 mars et j'ai eu la permission exceptionnelle de McGonagall pour faire une fête dans mon manoir et de vous y inviter ! »

Hermione la regarda surprise. Elle se demanda comment son amie avait réussi ce tour de force mais était-elle si étonnée que cela ? La Serpentard avait beaucoup de ressources...

« J'ai décidé de vous inviter, toi, Ginny et Luna. J'inviterai également Ron et puis, Harry pour Ginny car cela lui donnera l'occasion de le voir. Et puis, aussi, j'inviterai Blaise...

— Zabini ?

— Oui, j'imagine qu'on ne connaît pas beaucoup de Blaise toutes les deux...

— Mais il nous déteste, nous les Gryffondor ! Et puis, c'est ton ex tout de même... je veux dire s'il y a Ron... »

Daphné haussa les épaules, chassant le problème.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Vu que ma sœur aussi sera là, ma mère m'a demandé d'inviter aussi Drago !

— Hein ? Mais tu veux notre mort ou quoi ? s'écria Hermione en s'étranglant avec son verre d'eau.

— Pas du tout ! dit-elle d'un air innocent. Vous ne serez pas obligés de vous parler. J'invite qui je veux pour mon anniversaire. Drago sait que vous serez là. Si ça le dérange, il n'a qu'à pas venir. Surtout qu'il sera surtout là pour faire plaisir à ma mère et à ma sœur !

— Comment ça ?

— Je ne sais pas comment a fait Astoria, gloussa-t-elle. Mais je crois qu'ils s'aiment bien tous les deux mais ne me demande pas pourquoi... »

Elle regarda longuement Daphné. Cette dernière avait l'air de prendre les choses vraiment à la légère. Ç'en était presque désespérant.

« Et puis, bien sûr, j'ai invité Théo, » dit-elle simplement comme si c'était la chose la plus normale.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Forcément, à son anniversaire, Daphné invitait son ex, celui qui l'évitait depuis des semaines, celui qu'elle souhaitait reconquérir sans savoir comment. Cette soirée serait-elle enfin sa chance ?

Ces derniers temps, elle avait tenté quelques approches.

Elle avait essayé de lui remettre en main propre sa partie pour le projet de Métamorphoses. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas daigné regarder le parchemin et était parti de la salle de cours en la laissant seule avec sa liasse de feuilles.

Une autre fois, elle avait craqué et avait écrit un « Je suis désolée ! » sur le parchemin ensorcelé. Il lui avait répondu quelques heures plus tard que ce n'était plus la peine de lui écrire car il jetterait le bout de parchemin après ce dernier mot. Le jeune homme avait quand même gardé le papier ensorcelé tout ce temps et malgré la réponse négative de Théodore, Hermione avait eu un regain d'espoir. Elle avait retenté de lui écrire mais il ne lui avait jamais plus répondu. Il avait certainement mis à exécution ses menaces.

A une occasion, elle était allée à l'enclos des Sombrals avec Luna pendant que le Serpentard était en train de soigner les créatures blessées par les Trolls. Dès qu'il l'avait vue, il avait donné des instructions à la Serdaigle, puis, avait pris ses affaires et était parti sans dire un mot.

Hermione avait failli éclater en sanglots après ce dernier échec mais au lieu de se laisser aller à la morosité, elle avait plutôt aidé Luna à poser des cataplasmes sur les blessures des Sombrals.

Elle attendait désormais la fête d'anniversaire de Daphné avec appréhension. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Serait-elle capable de se contenir ? De ne pas montrer à Harry, Ron et Ginny sa détresse ? Pourrait-elle supporter de passer une soirée aux côtés d'un Théodore, l'ignorant à chacune de ses remarques ou tentatives d'approche ?

Un soir de début de mars, la Serpentard vint la voir d'un air sombre.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la Gryffondor, alarmée. Est-ce Ron ? Il t'a fait quelque chose de mal ?

— Non, ce n'est pas Ron, » répondit Daphné. Elle avait l'air embarrassé.

Hermione la laissa prendre son temps pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait à lui annoncer. Cela avait l'air important.

« Théo est venu me voir tout à l'heure...

— Et il ne vient plus, c'est ça ? répliqua-t-elle, ne laissant pas finir son amie.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça !

— Ah...

— Il m'a demandé d'inviter Tracey.

— Qui ?

— Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi, Hermione ?

— Quoi ? »

Daphné leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il est grand temps que tu te remettes avec Théo ou que tu te trouves une nouvelle cible amoureuse parce qu'en ce moment, j'ai l'impression que tu es complètement à l'ouest !

— Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? »

Son amie souffla doucement, calmant son exaspération.

« Pas du tout ! Je te parle de Tracey Davis ! On était ensemble à Serpentard, dans la même année ! »

Hermione tenta de se rappeler de cette fille.

« Une grande métisse, yeux marrons-verts. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup mais elle était avec nous en cours d'Arithmancie ! »

La Gryffondor se rappelait en effet d'une belle jeune femme qui faisait tourner la tête de beaucoup de garçons.

« Ah oui ! Je vois ! Désolée, Daphné, mais tu sais que je ne suis pas très physionomiste... bon, c'est quoi le problème ? Tracey vient et alors ?

— Et alors ? Tracey, c'est l'ex de Théo, son ex officielle si tu veux tout savoir ! Ils sont sortis ensemble pendant un an et puis, l'été dernier, ils ont cassé. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, Théo ne m'a jamais donné les raisons, Tracey non plus ! Mais voilà, elle viendra à mon anniversaire. En plus, c'est lui qui m'a demandé de l'inviter, donc... »

Daphné n'eut pas à terminer sa phrase pour que Hermione fasse ses propres déductions. Si Théodore avait demandé que la Serpentard invite son ex, cela signifiait qu'ils s'étaient certainement remis ensemble...


	19. L'anniversaire de Daphné

Hermione s'habilla très soigneusement pour la fête d'anniversaire de Daphné. Celle-ci avait été très stricte dans le dress code : robe de soirée et rien d'autre. Pas de baskets, de jean ou de pull, cela ne se faisait pas chez les sang-purs, lui avait-elle dit.

Les parents de la jeune femme ne seraient pas présents dans le manoir. Les jeunes adultes auraient donc la maison pour eux tous seuls. D'ailleurs, ils avaient prévu d'y dormir également. Hermione se demandait toujours comment la Serpentard avait réussi à convaincre la directrice de faire partir de Poudlard cinq étudiants pour fêter une soirée d'anniversaire le temps d'un week-end. Mais plus elle connaissait Daphné, plus elle était admirative devant sa hargne pour obtenir tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. La blonde réussissait à avoir ce qu'elle voulait mais elle n'attendait pas que les choses lui soient apportées sur un plateau d'argent. Non, elle s'en donnait toujours les moyens.

De plus, lors de sa dernière sortie avec Ron, elle avait enfin réussi à lui arracher un baiser - ce n'était pas trop tôt ! -. Hermione pensait que Daphné allait la lâcher un peu après cela mais au contraire, elle était encore plus motivée à faire de Ron son amant. Et elle comptait bien mettre à profit sa soirée d'anniversaire. Le cadre était idéal.

Hermione soupira en se regardant dans le miroir. Elle portait une robe courte et moulante à sequin noir qui lui faisait un joli décolleté. Avec un collant noir et des bottines, elle se trouvait pas mal. Cela suffirait-il à séduire Théodore ?

Elle savait que l'ex du Serpentard serait un obstacle majeur mais elle n'avait pas encore perdu tous ses espoirs. Luna ne lui avait-elle pas soutenu qu'elle voyait toujours de la poussière de fée et des babilles rouges au-dessus de leurs têtes ? Elle n'adhérait pas à ce genre de superstition... mais elle était tellement désespérée qu'elle était prête à croire à n'importe quoi.

Bon, le jeune homme avait lui-même demandé à Daphné d'inviter son ex petite-amie mais cela ne pouvait rien signifier. Son amie avait bien tenté de se renseigner sur les raisons d'une telle demande auprès du garçon mais il était resté énigmatique.

Et puis, les poussières de fée et les babilles rouges autour de Théodore, cela pouvait signifier qu'il était toujours amoureux de Tracey mais qu'il était inquiet de la revoir ?

Bref, elle se montait la tête toute seule et bien sûr, cela ne la faisait pas avancer.

Ginny sortit de la salle de bain et regarda son amie avec appréciation.

« Cette robe te va très bien, Hermy ! Elle est magnifique sur toi !

— Merci, Gin' ! Toi, tu es pas mal aussi avec cette robe vert kaki, ça met vraiment en valeur ta couleur de cheveux !

— Merci ! Tu veux que je t'aide à te maquiller ?

— Oui, je veux bien ! Et surtout, fais-moi vraiment belle, hein ?

— Oh, Miss Granger a-t-elle jeté son dévolu sur un homme ce soir ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'un air taquin.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Maintenant que le pari était annulé et que Théodore et Daphné étaient au courant, ce n'était pas grave si quelqu'un apprenait ses sentiments pour le Serpentard.

« Allez ! insista Ginny. Tu peux bien me le dire à moi ? Tu dois penser que je ne sais pas garder un secret mais je te jure que je ne dirai rien si tu me le dis !

— Ce n'est pas un secret en fait ! » répondit Hermione en regardant son amie à travers le miroir.

Celle-ci fut surprise et la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Serai-je alors la seule à ne pas être au courant ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. Ginny fit la moue et s'assombrit un peu.

« Il fut un temps où tu me disais tout, Hermy ! lança son amie, légèrement vexée.

— Désolée, Gin', mais tu sais, je n'ai rien dit à Daphné et Luna. Elles l'ont découvert toutes seules. »

La rousse plissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas donné toute l'attention qu'elle aurait dû à sa meilleure amie cette dernière année. Elle fit apparaître une chaise et s'assit à côté de Hermione.

« Je suis désolée, Hermy, lui dit-elle avec sincérité. Je me connais, je sais que j'ai la langue bien pendue et je vois bien que ça t'énerve souvent mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je suis comme ça. En revanche, sache que je serai toujours là pour toi si tu as le moindre souci ! Je t'aiderai toujours, tu le sais bien ! »

Hermione lui fit un sourire.

« Je sais bien, Gin' ! Si tu veux tout savoir, le garçon qui m'intéresse est Théodore. »

Ginny resta interloquée quelques secondes mais se reprit en refermant sa bouche qui s'était ouverte malgré elle.

« Il y a encore un an, je t'aurais dit « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passée par la tête ?» mais aujourd'hui, j'avoue, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment... c'est vrai que vous traîniez pas mal ensemble avant Noël. J'ai vu aussi que vous ne vous adressiez plus la parole depuis... Tu peux penser ce que tu veux de moi mais j'ai remarqué ça aussi et je n'ai rien dit !

— Nous... sommes sortis ensemble en fin d'année, et puis... nous avons rompu. Il ne me parle plus... je préfère ne pas t'expliquer pourquoi... évitons ce sujet pour l'instant, si tu veux bien. Et ce soir... eh bien... j'aimerais bien en profiter pour... tu vois quoi ! »

Ginny comprit immédiatement et se leva brusquement pour aller chercher sa trousse de maquillage.

« Alors, nous allons faire de toi la femme la plus désirable de toute la soirée !

— Ah, j'ai oublié de te dire qu'il y aura son ex aussi !

— Oh... eh bien, elle n'aura qu'à bien se tenir car tu vas époustoufler ce Nott et lui faire oublier cette garce ! »

Elles échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire.

Quand elles furent prêtes, elles retrouvèrent Luna dans le Grand Hall ainsi que Théodore, Daphné et sa sœur Astoria. Hermione lui fut présentée officiellement. La jeune fille avait les cheveux châtains foncés et les yeux bleus. Elle était aussi belle que son aînée. Elle comprenait un peu mieux le choix de Malfoy.

Ils avaient prévu d'aller à Pré-au-Lard pour transplaner au manoir des Greengrass. Théodore ignora totalement Hermione et discuta avec Luna pendant tout le trajet.

Puis, dès qu'ils furent arrivés dans le village sorcier, il prit le bras de la blonde et ils transplanèrent ensemble. Ginny et Astoria prirent à leur tour le bras de Daphné et elles disparurent.

Hermione inspira profondément. Elle avait une boule dans le ventre et son cœur se serra. Elle avait pris une décision : elle tenterait de séduire à nouveau Théodore ce soir mais ce serait sa dernière tentative. Si elle n'y arrivait pas, elle effacerait définitivement le jeune homme de son esprit. Elle savait qu'il lui serait difficile de l'oublier car elle n'avait jamais aimé une personne de cette manière. Peut-être même demanderait-elle l'aide de Daphné pour lui lancer un Oubliette si vraiment elle n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose.

Elle avait 19 ans, elle était jeune et avait toute sa vie pour rencontrer l'homme de sa vie, non ?

Elle inspira à nouveau et s'encouragea intérieurement.

Puis, elle transplana et arriva devant le magnifique portail du manoir des Greengrass. Quand elle se retrouva devant la grande porte d'entrée, celle-ci s'ouvrit devant la même elfe de maison qui l'avait accueillie presque trois mois plus tôt.

Elle lui dit « Bonsoir ! » et lui remit sa cape. L'elfe la fit disparaître avec sa propre magie et l'entraîna dans le grand salon.

La pièce était encore plus majestueuse que le petit salon dans lequel elle avait bu le thé avec Daphné mais elle était toujours dans le même style victorien, sauf qu'il y avait un magnifique piano noir à queue au fond de la pièce, une grande bibliothèque avec des centaines de livres et le salon était cinq fois plus grand.

La plupart des invités, en smoking ou en robe de soirée, étaient déjà présents.

Blaise Zabini était là et discutait avec Théodore. Ce dernier l'ignora bien sûr royalement. Quand Blaise la vit, il lui fit juste un signe de tête, tendu. Elle et lui n'avaient jamais été amis et cela prendrait certainement un peu de temps avant qu'il ne se détende en la présence d'autant de Gryffondor.

Daphné ne semblait pas tenir compte des sentiments de son ex-petit-ami puisqu'elle était collée au bras de Ron, qui avait les joues rouges, certainement d'embarras, et riait de ses blagues. Alors, donc, ils sortaient officiellement ensemble tous les deux ? La jeune femme fut vexée. Son ami ne lui avait-il pas dit trois mois plus tôt qu'il l'aimait ? De plus, ne l'avait-il pas obligée à dire toute la vérité à Théodore, juste parce qu'il était jaloux du Serpentard ? Elle était irritée et son amour-propre en prit un coup. Mais elle tenta d'ignorer ses sentiments. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire une scène.

Harry était déjà arrivé et discutait avec Ginny et Luna. Hermione décida de les rejoindre.

Un petit elfe de maison, un troisième qu'elle n'avait jamais vu - _Mais combien Daphné a-t-elle d'elfes de maison, Mille Gorgones ? -_ , passait entre chaque convive pour proposer de quoi boire et manger. Hermione prit une coupe de champagne et un petit canapé en passant.

« Wow mais quelle bombe, Hermione ! » lança son meilleur ami.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« C'est le fait de côtoyer Ginny qui te rend aussi vulgaire, Harry ? s'écria-t-elle, un sourire sur les lèvres.

— Hey ! s'exclama la rousse, indignée, en donnant un petit coup de coude à son amie.

— Mais tu es très belle, Hermy ! Franchement, je ne t'ai jamais vue comme ça ! Ah si, peut-être quand tu sortais avec Krum, tu sais, pour le bal ! continua le Survivant.

— Oui, je me rappelle très bien de ce bal !

— Et Ron avait fait toute une scène !

— Il m'avait gâché ma soirée !

— Il s'était bien gardé de me dire qu'il était avec Daphné, ce Troll ! »

Le groupe jeta un regard vers le couple qui était maintenant très proche l'un de l'autre et se chuchotait des mots à l'oreille.

« Tu veux pas aller les séparer, Hermy ? soupira Ginny.

— Pourquoi moi ? Et tu peux bien parler, toi ! Je te rappelle que quand tu as commencé à sortir avec Harry, tu étais accrochée à lui comme une sangsue ! En plus, Ron et moi avons dû vivre cette situation deux fois ! Car vous avez rompu, puis, vous vous êtes remis ensemble !

— Oui, oui, c'est bon ! Tu peux faire quelque chose ? Oh beurk, ils font un échange de salive devant nous ! C'est trop chelou de voir son frère embrasser une fille comme ça ! J'ai envie de vomir !

— Dis-toi que c'est ce que Ron vit depuis des mois ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire devant le visage confus de Ginny. Malgré sa déception face au rapide changement de sentiments de Ron, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être heureuse pour Daphné.

La grande porte du salon s'ouvrit et Hermione fut étonnée de voir Terry Boot avancer parmi eux. Hermione ne savait pas que Daphné connaissait l'ancien Serdaigle. Celui-ci se dirigea directement vers son hôtesse en l'embrassant sur les deux joues. Puis, il les salua avec un grand sourire.

Ils ne purent lui parler longtemps car la grande porte se rouvrit à nouveau. Deux jeunes gens entrèrent. Drago Malfoy, aussi blond que dans ses souvenirs, dans un costume noir, entra d'un pas nonchalant. Il était suivi de près par une très belle femme métisse à la peau dorée et aux cheveux noirs frisés. Elle était grande et avait une allure de mannequin avec ses jambes extra-longues. Ce qu'on remarquait le plus pourtant, c'était ses magnifiques yeux vert-marron perçants. Cela lui revenait maintenant, Hermione se souvenait bien de Tracey Davis. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Son cœur se serra brusquement. La jeune femme était belle. Comment pouvait-elle concourir contre elle pour reconquérir le cœur de Théodore ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le Serpentard pour voir s'il regardait Tracey et c'était bien le cas. Il lui souriait même.

Hermione sentit une main sur son épaule. Ginny mit une légère pression pour la rassurer. Oui, elle ne devait pas se démonter. Certes, Tracey Davis était belle mais rien n'était perdu car Théodore n'embrassa pas son ex sur les lèvres pour la saluer mais juste sur la joue. Ils avaient l'air d'être proches, en effet, mais rien d'alarmant. Pour l'instant...

Tracey vint les saluer avec un grand sourire. Elle avait été prévenue par Daphné que des Gryffondor et une Serdaigle seraient présents, donc, elle ne fut pas étonnée de les voir.

Il était néanmoins étrange pour ces anciens et actuels étudiants de Poudlard de se retrouver à l'anniversaire de Daphné alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés pendant des années. Certains même se détestaient.

Théodore n'avait pas accompagné son ex, certainement, pour éviter de parler à Hermione. La Gryffondor décida alors d'accaparer Tracey.

« Alors, comment cela se passe pour toi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix charmante.

— Très bien, merci ! lui répondit la jeune métisse.

— Que fais-tu ?

— Je suis mannequin pour des magazines !

— Vraiment ? Je suis impressionnée !

— Merci ! Mais honnêtement, ce n'est pas grand chose ! C'est plutôt courageux de revenir à Poudlard, comme tu l'as fait alors que tu n'y étais pas obligée !

— Oh, tu parles ! Ce n'est pas grand-chose. C'est juste une septième année de forme pour obtenir mes ASPIC !

— Il n'y a bien que Hermione Granger pour dire ce genre de choses ! Une année de forme ! »

La jeune fille éclata de rire, ce qui illumina son visage. La Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de la trouver encore plus mignonne. Elle se renfrogna un peu plus. Pas étonnant que Théodore soit tombé amoureux de cette fille. En plus, elle avait l'air sympathique.

Daphné, main dans la main avec Ron, arriva vers eux et leur proposa de passer à table. Ils passèrent dans la salle à manger où une table pour douze personnes avaient été dressées. Hermione remarqua la qualité de la disposition des assiettes, des couverts ainsi que des décorations. Ce n'était pas son amie qui avait réalisé cela mais elle avait certainement dû donner des instructions à ses elfes.

« Alors, j'ai fait un plan de table, » clama la Serpentard avec un grand sourire.

Elle leur lança un regard malicieux et désigna chaque personne : Ginny, Blaise, Daphné, Ron, Luna et Drago sur la première rangée. Puis, elle sourit aux autres personnes restantes et elle clama : Théodore, Astoria, Terry, Hermione, Harry, Tracey, sur la rangée d'en face.

La Gryffondor fit un clin d'œil à Daphné qui avait placé Tracey et Théodore à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Malheureusement, elle l'avait grandement éloignée du Serpentard et n'aurait pas vraiment l'occasion de lui parler pendant le repas. En fait, il semblait que la Serpentard avait éloigné tous les couples : Harry et Ginny, Astoria et Drago, Théodore, Tracey et elle-même. En revanche, Daphné s'était choisie la meilleure place, à côté de son nouveau petit ami.

Hermione soupira d'exaspération. Ce n'était pas très juste. Mais elle n'était pas étonnée par son attitude, c'était tout à fait le genre de Daphné.

Elle en profita pour discuter avec Terry qui se trouvait à sa droite. Ce dernier avait fait partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore pendant leur cinquième année mais ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés. Il lui raconta qu'il connaissait Daphné car ils avaient des arrière-grand-parents en commun et le père de la Serpentard avait été l'un des meilleurs amis de son propre père. Il lui parla ensuite de son poste au Ministère de la Magie. Il travaillait dans le département des transports magiques. Il n'avait pour le moment pas un travail important vu qu'il venait à peine de commencer sa carrière mais cela lui plaisait.

Elle lui raconta à son tour sa septième année, les changements qui s'opéraient à Poudlard, avec notamment les nouveaux professeurs et la nouvelle directrice. Elle lui dit également qu'elle avait envie de travailler au Ministère de la Magie quand elle aurait passé ses ASPIC.

« On se reverra alors ! dit-il avec un sourire.

— Oui, certainement l'année prochaine ! Je vois souvent Michael Corner et Kevin Entwhistle à certains de mes cours.

— Ces deux-là ont eu le courage de revenir ! Ce n'était pas évident de prendre cette décision.

— C'est vrai !

— Sinon, tu as un petit-ami ? » lui demanda-t-il subitement.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise par sa question.

« Euh... non... pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? l'interrogea-t-elle, embarrassée.

— Je me disais que l'élève la plus intelligente de notre génération avait bien changé ! répondit-il avec un regard franc. Je ne t'ai jamais vue habiller de cette manière. L'image que j'ai de toi, c'est avec des cheveux ébouriffés sous une tonne de livres ! Tu ne trouves pas, Daphné ? »

La Serpentard était en train d'écouter leur conversation. Elle sourit à Hermione.

« Oui tout à fait ! Elle a bien changé notre intello, et plutôt en bien ! Et tout ça, grâce à Ron ! »

Ron et Hermione faillirent s'étouffer, l'un avec son verre de Xerès, l'autre avec sa purée de pomme de terre. La jeune femme fusilla du regard son amie qui lui lança un sourire taquin.

« Ah oui ? Qu'a fait Ron ? »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers Théodore pour voir s'il écoutait ou non la conversation. Ce dernier semblait en grande discussion avec Blaise et Ginny. Néanmoins, pendant le court instant où elle le regarda, ce dernier s'était crispé légèrement. Elle détourna immédiatement Les yeux pour revenir sur Terry.

« Oh, il m'a aidée à prendre confiance en moi ! » répondit-elle évasivement.

L'ancien Serdaigle plissa les yeux et regarda les deux amis.

« Ah, parce que vous deux, vous êtes sort... ?

— Mais pas du tout ! le coupa-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop aiguë à son goût. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Terry ? »

Il rigola et regarda Daphné qui lui fit un clin d'œil. C'était elle ou ces deux-là étaient de connivence ?

Elle soupira et jeta un nouveau regard vers le bout de la table. Théodore discutait maintenant avec Astoria. La distance qui les séparait n'était pas grande mais elle avait l'impression qu'un gouffre les maintenait à distance. Elle ne sut pourquoi elle le ressentit à ce moment précis, sûrement parce qu'elle le voyait discuter avec aisance avec les gens autour de lui. Le jeune homme réservé semblait avoir bien évolué depuis le début de l'année, s'ouvrant plus aux autres.

Et elle ? Avait-elle réellement changé ? Elle avait l'impression que non. Certes, elle faisait un peu plus attention à elle mais elle était toujours au même point. Elle était une simple étudiante de Poudlard qui travaillait pour ses ASPIC. Rien n'avait changé à part les forts sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour le Serpentard. Son humeur descendit subitement en flèche.

Harry qui se trouvait juste sur sa gauche lui toucha délicatement le bras et lui demanda du regard si elle allait bien. Elle lui fit un faible sourire et le rassura.

Ron qui était assis en face d'elle l'observa également. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de remarquer ce genre de détails mais il voyait bien la morosité de son amie. Elle n'était pas comme d'habitude, trop soucieuse, trop triste. Il lança un regard sombre au Serpentard brun et aux yeux bleu-gris qui se trouvait au bout de la table.


End file.
